


White Corridors

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Pain, Prison, Prison AU, Rape, mysetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leopold 'Butters' Stotch is a new inmate at St. Andrews Park. He is a strange, but fascinating mute. When he stepped into the Prison, he became the centre of attention from all the other inmates. However they all begin to realize something wasn't right with the very small blonde man. Something very wrong...nothing made sense. Nobody could understand why Leopold had been sent to Prison. Especially when Wendy Testaburger gets her hands onto his file. Along with Leopold's new small family, they begin to stitch together the puzzle that makes up Leopold. Leopold is a mystery.Kenny is haunted by a small boy from his childhood. A small boy that had been apart of their gang, back in South Park. He could never fully remember the kid. All he remembered about the boy was his big, sweet and innocent blue eyes. He can't remember exactly what happened to the kid, but he has a horrible feeling it had something to do with himself. However, when he meets Leopold (later he nicknames him Butters) he finds himself drawn to him. He is fascinated with the new inmate. He is just inching to find out more.





	1. Silent Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone XD So this was something I wanted to post for awhile now. 
> 
> Please note that this is un-beta-ed! 
> 
> I wanted to try and write it myself...I hope it isn't too bad! I have read through it, and corrected the things that I noticed but I might have missed things? Either way, please let me know how to improve! I want to get better at writing myself? I'm not the best at a few things...I hope it's okay! I do get my tenses mixed up sometimes, and I am trying to improve on them the best I can!
> 
> Inspirited by 'Orange is the New Black!' on Netflix!!!! As well as 'PrisonBreak'! So go watch them!!!!
> 
> I was also inspirited by 'The Federal Department of Corrections' written by SolemnSilence170. SO GO READ THAT MASTERPEACE!  
> It's seriously one of my favourite story!
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

It was early morning.

The air was wet, and bitter. The ground held a slushy texture. All from the rain that had fallen the night before.

The bus bounced. One loose wheel smacked against a rock in the road.

Honestly, he hardly recognized himself. His reflection in the window was almost alien-like. A stranger stared back at him. His face was stained red by his own sorrow. Splotches still lingering on his pale skin. His nose flaking red. His lips swollen and eyes bloodshot. Every now and then, he would try to wipe away the snot seeping from his nose.

It wasn’t fair.

His head throbbed. He sighed, and then rested his head against the glass of the bus. He tried to watch the road, but it was difficult. He could barely see through the swollen skin of his eyelids. He rested his eyes. However that did little to help.

The bus was quiet. Nobody made a sound. The driver of the bus whistled, and chuckled along with the only guard up front.

The air was thick with tension. He trembled on the beaten up leather chair. From what he could tell, there was only two other inmates on the bus. He couldn’t see them very well…but he knew they were there. He had seen them when he was brought onto the bus.

He awkwardly cranked his head to peer over the beaten up chairs. He could see a male in front him. A much taller and stocky male. He almost looked to be sleeping. The soft snoring coming from the man, confirmed he was sleeping.

A shaky breathe escaped his lips. He turned back, and hugged the pillow to his chest. It was the only thing he was allowed to keep. He held it to his chest. He tried smoothing down his hair. He struggled to breathe. He was scared of having a panic attack again.

The scary thought of having people around him…it was…more almost overwhelming. He had heard it was impossible to have privacy where he is going.

Was it going to be worse…?

He fought back a tiny-broken whimper. He pulled his small legs up onto the chair. It would have looked strange, and almost impossible to fit onto the small beaten up chair. But he was small, much smaller than a normal grown man and he was able to curl up tightly on the chair.

In honesty, he was much smaller than a normal man of his age. 22 years old…and still the size of a pint-size child…not that it was his fault.

Where he had come from…

The bus stopped. His heart leaped into his throat. His body fought against his will to be calm. He tightened his arms around his knees. He pressed them painfully up against his chest.

It was time.

He realized.

It terrified him.  

“Inmates!”

His head smacked against the glass. He was startled from the new but sudden voice.

A man.

A tall man with a small belly. He was dark skinned, with his hair hidden underneath a white hat.

He did not look scary like….In fact, he looked rather nice and kind. Like anybody could approach him without a worry. He wore the normal uniform for a prison guard. A clean and neatly tucked in blue shirt, with a belt and black pressed pants.

The driver to the bus opened the double doors. The sound of the heavy sliding doors forced the bus to tip side to side.

“You can call me Chef. Any problems? Any issues? You come to me. Anything at all, you can come and ask me. Okay.” The dark-skinned man spoke. A kind smile on his face. It was almost familiar…but yet not quite.

Chef. Must be a nickname or something. Either way, everyone seemed to accept it easily. Chef’s voice was deep. He obviously had been working at the prison for a long time. It was nice that he talked to them like they’re normal human beings…There was so many rumours that guards treated the inmates like animals. Treated them like dogs.

It was overwhelming and terrifying.

The first man climbed off. He moved in a slow pace.

It was his turn…the blonde forced himself up. His legs buckled immediately underneath him, and he had to give his everything to prevent himself from falling straight back down. He began to follow the first man. However he found himself stuck. The other male was still on the bus chairs. He laid across it as he snoozed. Sleeping the world away…

He looked rather…relaxed…How can somebody be comfortable enough to…to…to sleep? The messy golden haired male shook his head.

The guard (Chef) walked up the bus.

Chef stared down at the sleeping man. He let out a deep sigh. He shook his head but he had a small smile on his lips. He leant forward. He suddenly slapped the sleeping inmate on the face.

The man moved faster than anybody before. He rocketed up to his feet, and looked as if he was about to punch somebody. He blinked his large beautiful blue eyes and then rubbed his reddish cheek. A few seconds passed, and he relaxed. He grabbed his pillow and swung it underneath his arm.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”” Chef snorted.

The man frowned back at him. “Fuck off Chef.” the man said. His voice surprisingly soft and friendly. Kind even. His voice didn’t even sound threating.

Chef chuckled. “Could you kindly move that fine ass of yours? You’re holding up the line.”” Chef said. His voice held a strange friendly pitch to it. Almost…like he was seeing an old friend of his again.

The black haired man glanced over his shoulder.

The short blonde ducked his head nervously.

“Oh. Sorry kid.” he said. His voice soft and gentle. He turned back around, and finally followed Chef out of the bus.

The black haired man yawned. He looked like he wanted to go back to sleep. He must have been here before. Served time before. That was why he was so comfortable and how he seemed rather friendly with the guards. He even nodded to the driver in a mute greeting.

The blonde man stared meekly at him. He gulped and followed. Thankfully he did not trip over his feet, and was able to get off safely.

The bus bailed out as soon as it could.

He almost felt sorry for the driver….almost…

The blonde shoulders hunched up. He crushed his lips together and followed close behind the black haired man.

The newly arrived group was lead into the large brick building. It had a high, over-towering metal spiked fence. Sharp hoops with scary look pointing sticking out of the hoops. It looked like it would hurt to even try to climb over it.

He gulped a dry lump in his throat. His bright but yet sore blue eyes darted about the new residence. He moved along slowly. He walked with his body curled in tightly, hoping to make himself as small as possible. His ears burned. Other inmates was staring at them. Whistling and making loud hoots.

“Hey. Don’t pay them any attention. They’re just bored.” The black haired male whispered to him. He had noticed how nervous and afraid the much smaller man next to him was.

The blonde had not expected the other man to speak to him. He glanced up at him and nodded weakly.

The group was lead through corridors and rooms. They moved fast from one spot to the other. Not stay long in one room…quickly gathering all the paper work needed to survive here.

He stepped into another small and cold looking room. It was the fifth time he had entered an office like this today. He was given more papers, and had his finger-prints taken. It was gross, and he did his best not to visible grimace.

Eventually they found themselves into a large hall. He was ordered to strip down to nothing. He was bare and cold. He was really struggling, really struggling to keep himself composed and together. His eyes stung. He was about to cry….

The room was quiet, and freezing cold. Another woman stood waiting for them. Her long crimson hair pulled back into a pony-tail. Rather unsettling, she had matching red eyes with a high cheeked bone. She glared at the three of them. She watched with pencilled narrowed eyes.

The small blonde shook. He pressed his legs together, and gulped. His throat burning.

“Squat and cough.”

He jumped. He turned his head and felt his heart skip a beat. The woman wasn’t behind himself, but another inmate. However she was nearing him.

It would be his time soon…

Her voice barking out the same words to every inmate she came to stand behind.

Squat and cough.

He hoped he could do what she said, and just get it over with…However his body kept trembling. He was to scared, and he was worried that he would be accused of something…because of how badly he is shaking….

“You got to relax dude.” A familiar voice said. The familiar soft, but yet friendly voice said.

The blonde glanced to the side and felt a strange pang of relief to fill him. The black haired man was standing directly next to him. Their shoulders almost touching…well, his shoulder almost against his elbow…

“Calm down. It will be over in five seconds.” He explained with a small smile. “She’s just going to check for drugs.”

“If you don’t have anything, then you’ll be fine…unless you do…” he added.

The blonde shook his head. God no! He had nothing up his backside.

This was the answer the other male was looking for. He smiled and nodded his head.

“Then you will be fine.” He firmly stated.

The blonde stared at him until he thought it might have been a bit creepy. He quickly looked away with blushing cheeks…especially when he remembered both of them was naked…he also did not want to violate his privacy…

He was…naked as the day he was born…after all…It was embarrassing. He could see what the man looked like. He was rather skinny man, but not as small as himself. In fact he is sure that he might have been a football player during high school, or even the Captain football. He would definitely a popular kid. He was very attractive. Dark, midnight hair that looked like it had just started to grow out of a neatly chirm up. He had a round face, with kind and understanding blue eyes.

The small blonde gulped, and licked his dry.

“Squat and cough.” The woman called out.

He felt a pinch of fear fill him. It was his turn. He glanced back at her, and felt his stomach flip.

She glowered down at him. Her eyebrows pinched together, and she tapped her foot impatiently.

He did not want to anger her…the quicker he did what she wanted…she’ll leave him alone…he hopped. He bent over. He puffed out his cheeks, and coughed. Coughed as hard as he could in hopes that would…somehow satisfy her… He was so….horrified. He had just presented his behind to the terrifying woman. He winced, and then jumped.

He heard the snapped-like sound of a glove. His eyes was starting to burn. He had a horrible feeling he knew what the woman was about to do. He didn’t want to think about it. To accept it….When nothing happened he thought he had not coughed loud enough and was about to cough again.

“Alright.” the red haired woman grunted, “You can stand up straight now.”

The blonde sighed to himself in relief. He licked his lips, and slowly straighten himself. His skin twitched and prickled all over. It was strange-ish to be so naked in front of many people. He wanted it to hurry up and be over already. He closed his eyes. He tried to relax himself the best he could.

A high pitched shriek filled the air. Like a banshee.

It scared him. He was rather impressed with himself that he had not pissed himself…that would have been…

“Guess somebody tried to sneak something in.” The dark haired man said. He watched with a mixture of pity and amusement.

The red-haired woman pulled out a small plastic bag from another inmate’s backside further down the line.

He let out a tiny chuckle and shook his head. “Don’t know why they bother. There is no way you can get the drugs past the guards.” He said with a shrug.

The raven haired man turned his head. He glanced sideway down at the blonde. “Well. This is your first time, isn’t it?” he asked.

The blonde didn’t trust his voice. He had grown up as a chatter box, and would be called annoying. He didn’t want to be beaten up on his first day.

So…

The blonde nodded mutely.

It was weird, and made him feel anxious. It was strange having a conversion while naked. Hell, the other wasn’t even trying to shield their private area. It took his everything not to look down.

“Ah. It’s not too bad. After a while it gets better.” The other shrugged.

He watched as the very same man that had the drugs stuffed up their behind was guided out the room. Well…more like dragged out. He was kicking and screaming. A smile appeared on his lips. He turned back to look at the smaller blonde. The smile on his face was gorgeous, made him look handsome. Yes. He was definitely the kind of guy who everyone would be after.

“You can call me Marsh, or Stan. Well my name is Stan Marsh, but most people go by their second names, some goes by their first name. So either one is fine.” he said.

The blonde blinked once and twice.

This guy…Stan Marsh. He was not the type to be in prison. Let alone twice. If his suspicion is correct that is. Just what did the raven haired man do? What had he done to get thrown into St. Andrew Park in the first place?  

Finally, the group was taken from the hall. They were given clothes to dress in. White or black long sleeved shirts, and bright orange matching jumpsuit. His was over sized and baggy. Hanging off his much too small body.

He tugged at his sleeve. He slowly stepped along the other inmates. They was lead into one last room…finally…He just wanted to sleep now…

“This is where you’ll get your ID, I’ll be waiting outside for you, when you’re done.” Chef said.

He smiled at the group. He nodded his head and slipped back out the door. He didn’t even bother to close it…

Another woman stood in front of them. She was tall, with messy curls of blonde. Bright green eyes framed by long eyelashes. She was a lot younger than Chef, and very pretty. Pale skin, with freckles dusting across her cheeks.

She smiled at them. Her cherry lips parted. “Welcome back again.” she said. She looked at Stan.

Stan smiled. He sheepishly flickered his hand in greeting.

This confirmed that he had served time before. For what, was a mystery?

“Bebe.” Stan said sweetly.

The blonde female snorted loudly. She shook her head. “Miss Stevens,” she corrected. She obviously disliked the nickname. He wondered how many inmates call her that name?

Stand rolled his eyes, but smiled kindly, “Of course Miss Stevens.”

Miss Stevens turned away from the three men. She peered down at the computer screen.

There was another woman sitting in a computer chair with her back arched. She glared at the screen in front of her. Unlike Miss Stevens, the other woman had short greyish hair. Her skin was slightly darker, with brown eyes. She looked much older than Miss Stevens but yet younger than Chef.

“Right. When your name is called, you will step in front of the webcam for your photo.” the grey haired woman said loudly. Her voice much more shrilly then Miss Stevens. She was much scarier than Miss Stevens.

The blonde haired man closed his eyes. He crushed them tightly. He clenched his teeth together. It was too much. He tried to drown out the buzzing noise. His heart was making his head throb.

“Leopold Stotch?”

He jumped, and a hand touched his shoulder. Immediately, Leopold’s eyes snapped open and he trembled in fear. He glanced around himself nervously.

Miss Stevens smiled down at him comforting. “First time sweetheart?” she asked.

Leopold couldn’t speak. Instead, he nodded furiously and looked like a kicked puppy. He noted the two other inmates had already got their IDS. Even the man that had been here before. Leopold wondered if he had got a new ID or got his old ID.

Can they do that?

“You sure you’re supposed to be in this prison?” the grey haired woman chimed in. She stared with narrowed pencil eyes at the small blonde. She smirked.

Leopold rushed to the space in front of the webcam.

“You look like you should be in the woman’s prison.” She added smugly.

Miss Stevens sighed. “Ignore Mrs. Turner. She’s a bitch.” Miss Steven said. A small smirk appearing across her lips.

Mrs. Turner frowned and huffed. Mrs. Turner clicked her tongue. She rolled her dark eyes. “Whatever. Just look at the camera, and we’ll get this taken care of real quick,” she groaned deeply. Her voice sounding much older than her appearance.

Leopold stilled himself the best he could. His hands clenched the pillow. He stared into the camera leans. He hopped he did not look scared…

A bright flash. A low hiss forced his lips.

“See. Even his picture is cute.” Mrs. Turner laughed.

Miss Stevens shook her head once again. She slapped her friend on the back of the head. ”Show a little restraint.” she said.

Mrs. Turner snorted. She reached for the newly made ID, and held it to Leopold.

Leopold smiled watery. He took the ID and held it close to himself. He glanced down at it, and frowned. He did not take many photos…not since he… Well Leopold just knew there was not many photos of him around…However he could see it. He had a feminine face, with long eyelashes and full lips. He definitely looked girlish. He understand Mrs. Turner’s comments.

“Ignore Heidi. She’s a cranky bitch who doesn’t get cock much,” Chef said.

Mrs. Turner stuck her middle finger up at him.

Stan smiled, and snorted loudly. “I’m pretty sure Heidi has a thing for Baba, Chef.” the raven man said. He followed after the guard. He shifted his processions in his arms.

Chef looked back with brief surprise expression flashing across his face. “Oh. Damnit, I’ve been here for such a long time and I never noticed no lesbian loving.” he muttered under his breathe. More to himself then to the men that followed him.

Stan snorted once again. He let out a small laugh.

Leopold stared at Stan thought. It looked like he knew Chef like the back of his hand. Could Chef be a guard that had been with Stan since day one? Could that be why they looked so close to one another?

Like old friends?

“Keep up Leopold.”

Leopold jumped. He had not realized Stan had turned back to look at him. Caught him staring…Leopold looked around himself. The prison was massive and a lot bigger than he originally thought. Originally, Leopold had thought the prison would be smaller but he was wrong. He cursed under his breathe. Leopold gulped. He speed after the group.

Chef glanced down at him. “Damn. You really are tiny,” he commented. He noticed that Leopold only barely reached his shoulder.

“Not many inmates are this short. We’ve only got like two or three. Including you.” He added.

Leopold blinked once again. He stared up at Chef in worry. Was it a bad thing? Was being short a bad thing?

Scarily, like he had read Leopold’s mind. Chef smirked. “There is nothing wrong with being short.” He said with a wink.

“These are the counsellors; you’ll want to go see them sometime later today to get your file in order,” Chef said.

He turned to face the small group of new inmates, minus one return inmate.

Leopold glanced down the direction Chef had pointed out. He gulped and crushed his lips together. He hopped his counsellor would be alright…He had somebody named Mackey.

“Alright, assigned dorms are that way; you don’t go down there unless you are assigned. Protect your balls boys and girls. You will be beaten so hard, that your nuts will pop off.” Chef said with a weak chuckle.

It looked as if he had a story to tell….

Leopold was too scared to make a sound…Leopold didn’t know how he could ever remember where everything is…everything looked the same…

“For the first two-three days, you will be placed into temporary room. A room with three, sometimes four, other inmates. It’s temporary and you will be moved eventually. You will be in that room while we are sorting out your papers and seeing who best to pair you with.” Chef said.

“You’ll be assigned a roommate, and it won’t be changed unless you have a reason.” He added.

Leopold frowned. A roommate? He felt his chest tighten….the last roommate he had wasn’t….nice…Leopold kept his head down. He tried not to look at the inmates in the corridor, but he could feel eyes on him.

Whispers too. Or is it all in his head, he wasn’t sure.

“Oi!”

A voice bounced off the corridor. Like a bullet, an inmate was charging directly towards them. He was speeding angrily towards them. He stomped his feet as he went. Many inmates that were still in the corridor leaped out of the way of the small man. The man was rather short, but taller than Leopold himself. Messy red hair, sticking out in every direct. It had grown to lay over his ears and most of his eyes.

Leopold’s eyes widened. He tried to look away from the man, but he could hear the footsteps slapping against the tiles.

He was so angry…

Leopold could only pity whoever was on the other side of the man’s anger.

The inmate came to a screaming stop. He stood directly in front of the group. His forest green eyes blazed angrily. He glared at them.

Leopold nervously looked up at his face and then finally realized the inmate was glaring directly at somebody else.

His emerald eyes trained firmly onto the male standing in the middle.

Leopold let out a breatheless gasp as the inmate lifted his hand.

He smacked Stan harshly in the face. The sound of his palm hitting Stan’s cheek echoed through the air. The sound of skin on skin, made Leopold’s skin crawl. The red haired hissed and spun around. He stormed away. He held his middle finger over his shoulder at Stan. Every other inmate avoiding the short crimson haired boy.

“What the fuck?”

Leopold glanced between the midnight haired man and the slowly disappearing man. He looked at Stan’s face and winced from how red his cheek was.It looked like it was going become bruised and swollen.

Leopold shovelled his feet. Holy shit? What was that about?

“You okay there Stanley?” Chef questioned.

Stan had frozen. His eyes widened. His lips settled into an odd crooked frown. He gently rubbed his cheek. A painful expression spread across his face. Stan sighed.

“I’m good.” he said.

Chef frowned himself. He glanced down at the man in his own sadness.

“Alright then. I’ll take you guys to your temporary dorms.” He finally said.

The guard led them through the hallway. He stopped every so often to drop off other new inmates.

Leopold was increasingly becoming more and more nervous and anxious with every stop they made. His knees buckled underneath him, especially when Stan went into a dorm with some other man, he didn’t know. The only nice, and maybe friendly person he met in this prison had disappeared into another room. Leopold grumbled under his breathe. He bit at his cherry red lip.

“Donovan, Stotch. This is you,” Chef finally called out.

There was only four of them left. Leopold turned his head to look at this ‘Donovan’ man was. He slowly walked into the room to find a small room with two bunkbeds. Leopold hugged the large pillow tighter to his chest, and glanced back at the other new inmate.

Donovan.

Donovan was rather tall-is. He had messy hair still damp from the cold water shower they had been subjected to earlier. His brown hair was overgrown and hanged into his eyes. He kept having to push it out of face. Donovan’s face was long, with dark eyes. His cheeks had a small scratch upon it.

Leopold reached just under his nose. He might not be as tall as he originally thought. Leopold couldn’t make his feet move. The lump in his throat weighed him down. He couldn’t move.

“It’s going to be fine, first week is always the worst, just don’t talk to anyone. Stay under the radar.” Chef said.

Chef pushed Leopold. It caused him to stumble in.

“Oh look, another young one.” A voice said in a deep rumble.

Leopold lifted his head. A tall and very scary man stood staring him down with dark eyes.

“He’s going to get really fucked up here.” The man chuckled.

There was another man sitting on the bottom already ‘made up’ bunkbeds.

“What’s your name?” the man asked. “Posers.” He lifted his head. He held a reasonable sized book in his hands. His black and red hair hanged into his face. His eyes become dark as he stared at the new inmates.

Leopold had to take a step back.

Donovan pushed ahead with a strange, goofy grin on his face. “I’m Clyde. Clyde Donovan.” the brunette said. He turned to the empty buck beds and climbed onto the top. His legs hanged over the edge. He seemed friendly enough. Maybe.

He felt familiar…like so many other man Leopold had seen today.

Clyde turned his head and gestured to Leopold still frozen in the doorway. “That one won’t talk. I think the prison has scared him into silence.” He said.

“Aww. Poor lamb.” the man dark skinned man said.

The black man scoffed a little to himself with a smirk. He seemed surprisingly gentle, but Leopold would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared of him. His arms were massive and he had rather large thighs. He tilted his head, and smirked leaning away with a teasingly wink.

“My name is Token. Token Black.” The man said.

His face was blank. Token stared back at Leopold. “Have we met somewhere before?”

Leopold shook his head immediately.

No.

No they had not. He would remember meeting somebody like Token…besides, Leopold had been in the same place for most of his life.

Token held out his hand and after a frightening pause. His heart feeling like it was about burst free from his chest. Leopold took it with a shaky smaller hand.

“You really don’t talk, huh?” Token said. He shook his head and turned away to his own bunkbed. He climbed onto the top bed.

“It’s nice to know at least one person won’t rape us,” Clyde said and stretched his back. He laid back across his bed. He crossed his arms behind his head, and let out a small yawn from the back of his throat.

Token looked at him with an unimpressed expression on his face. “Why do you say that?” he asked in a deep voice.

Clyde hummed loudly. He rolled his head against his pillow and looked at him. “Because I know you.” He said smoothly.

Token rolled his eyes. He shook his head. “You’re still annoying as ever.”

Clyde grinned. “Good to see you Clyde. Com-on. Say it.”

Token huffed. “It’s good to see you.”

The brunette grinned, and bowed his head, “I’m just happy to see at least one familiar face frankly.”

Leopold couldn’t help but warily look over at the brunette who seemed high off of something and clearly unstable. He chews his bottom lip, and slowly walked to the bed underneath Clyde’s. He climbed over the blankets. He curled up on the blankets and put his pillow down.

It seemed Token and Clyde knew each other. He didn’t know how, and he wasn’t going to ask either. Instead, he no longer cared.

“Just keep your head low and try your best to avoid any attention. You’ll get by fine, Clyde.” Token continued. He stared at Clyde seriously into the eye, and wiggled a finger at him.

Leopold knew he probably wasn’t talking to him, but he couldn’t help but take it to his heart. He curled up, and gently ran a hand through his curls.He gulped slightly, aware that even for 22 years old, he still looked no older than a senior in high school. He had a pretty logical point there.

“Thanks. I’ll… keep that in mind,” Clyde said in a low tone of voice. He seemed to be generally considering it too.

“If somebody does, you know, rape you. Just come to me,” He added.

Clyde puffed his cheeks out, and growled under his breathe. “Fuck that shit man. If I get raped then it’s on them,” he said with a huff. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Even Leopold was confused at that. His eyebrows pulled together, and his lips settled into a confusing frown.

Token’s eyebrows raised high. “Wait. Are you saying you’re…” he trailed off.

Clyde didn’t reply. Instead he smirked to himself.

“Hey. Um. Leopold. Don’t sleep yet. You have to see Mackey in 20 minutes.” a voice from the buck across from him called out in a low tone of voice. He let out deep sigh, and turned the page of his books. “Fucking hate these posers…newbies.”

Leopold stared at the wall. He laid on his side, and traced the small cracks in the wall. He ran the tip of his finger along the tiny opening quietly. He sighed softly under his breathe, and slowly sat up. His back ached and he glanced around himself. He wanted to sleep. Sleep the day way so badly. A small bead of sweat forming at the side of my forehead.

“Hey. How many gays are in this prison?” Clyde asked in curiosity. He glanced over at his friend thoughtfully.

Token shrugged to himself. “If you think I’m the only gay thing in this place you needs to get your head out of your ass and look the fuck around.” Token said.

“Seriously?” Clyde asked. He sprung up into a sitting position again. His back ached from how fast he moved. It was too damn much for him.

“Jesus Cries, boys got to get out frustration some way, and a hand gets lonely, you fucking poser,” the man on the lower bunk groaned out. “You little ones best watch out, they look for newbies like you, especially you blondie.”

“What exactly does he mean by that?” Clyde asked.

“Oh Jesus Christ, he just had to say that.” Token sighed. Rubbing his hands along his face. “You really are a bull of sunshine, aren’t you?”

“Fuck off, you fuckin poser!” the man on the bed underneath huffed loudly.

Leopold listened to the obvious banter between the two. He listened as occasionally Clyde added a few comments here and there.It was all overwhelming. He really wished he didn’t have to go meet his counsellor now.

“Stotch.” a familiar feminine voice called out.

Leopold slowly got up from the bed. The guard definitely wasn’t Chef. Instead it was one of the female guards he had seen earlier this day. He gulps, and kept his head down. He avoided looking at any of the other men around. Annoying laughter, and snarls, sneers, every kind of comments was flying through the air.

“Keep up Stotch.” Miss Stevens called out over her shoulder. She brushed a golden curl off his shoulder.

Leopold mutely nodded. He had to run after her.

For somebody not very tall, she had some long legs.

He almost tripped over his feet, but was able to keep his balance amazingly. However it became a lot worse when somebody had decided to come and slap his behind.

“Lovely ass blondie!” some guy whistled.

Leopold yelped in surprise. Having not expected it.

“Oi! Richen! Back the FUCK off!” Miss Stevens snarled at the inmate.

It was a lot different than before. Miss Stevens had been nice, so sweet but now, it was like she hated everyone. The inmate stepped away and held his hands up. A teasingly smile on his face.

“Do it again, Richen and see what will happen.” Miss Stevens swept her long blonde hair back and marched on crossly. The blonde then turned to the small male. She gestured him to come up to her.

“Don’t let those fuckers get to you. They’re just horny fucking dog.,” she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had stopped in front of a white door.

“Anyway. Here’s Mr Mackey. You’ll be in there for quite a while. Once you’re done, just follow everyone else to the cafeteria.” the woman said. She placed a hand onto her hip. “It will be dinner time.”

Leopold nodded in response. He turned his head to look up at the door. Leopold chewed on his bottom lip. Respect apparently wasn’t how to make friends here. Leopold supposed that was something normal in the prison like this.

Miss Stevens shuffled him into the room. She frowned at her watch.

This room turned out to be an office similar to that of a principal’s or even a manager’s. It was spacey but was surprisingly cluttered with junk and odd assortments that appeared to be collections. A stamp collection, beetle collection… there was even a lipstick collection, which was just plain weird since the person behind the desk was an older man.

“I’m Mr. Mackey and I’ll be your counsellor for your time here, mmkay?” he asked.

He stacked up papers in front of him. He turned and looked through the different coloured folders. He looked confusingly to himself and scratched at the back of his neck. Mackey did have a rather big head. It was very weird, funny even to him but Leopold couldn’t laugh. Instead, he crushed his lips together, and breatheed sharply through his nose.

“Now- Leopold, was it?” Mackey asked.

He found a file that was reasonably large, it was coloured white with a single blue strap. Leopold had seen that file many times over. Throughout his life, many counsellors had taken that same file out through his life.

He hated it. Hated that file with his whole being.

“Leopold, why are you here in prison?”” Mackey asked. He lifted his head after reading a few pages.

Leopold kept his head down. He was playing with his fingers, tapping them together in his lap. He curled up in the harden chair.

Mackey stared at him. He waited expertly before he frowned deeply. “Huh? That’s strange. They didn’t mention anything about you not speaking?” he said confusingly. He quickly returned to the file. He flipped many of the pages with his eyebrows pulled together. His fingers running back and forth along the pages.

“It says here you are excessive talkative, mmkay,” he muttered and rubbed his chin.

“Mmkay. What would you like to be called? Mmkay? Stotch? Leopold? Leo? Some people here have nicknames, Mmkay.”

Leopold shrugged. He looked up at the man through the bags of his messy blonde hair.

Mackey noticed the younger man wasn’t going to say a word. Mackey turned to a form and picked up a ball point pen from an array of different types. Different pens, colours, shapes and inks. He sighed, and tapped his pen against his lips.

“Alright. Mmkay. I guess we can finish a bit early today. Mmkay. Perhaps you’ll be more talkative tomorrow, once you’ve settled in. Mmkay,” he said, scribbling across the form.

“I know St. Andrew Park is a lot scarier than St. Mary Cross. You’ll adapt eventually. Mmkay.” He said.

Leopold twitched. He pressed his lips together. Leopold shrugged once more. It wasn’t different. It was the same, only St. Andrew Park had normal human like noises while the other didn’t. He lowered his head, and held it between his knees. He sighed sharply.

He didn’t care.

He just wanted to leave.

It’s no different. It’s no different. It’s the same.

“Mmkay.”

“Alright. Then that’s all. If you need anything Leopold. Come and see me, Mmkay.” He said.

“The guards are well aware of your situation, and have been briefed on you. Mmkay. Take your medicine, and stick to our rules. Everything will be fine, mmkay.” he said. Mackey got to his feet. He gently took the small blonde’s shoulder.

“Mmkay, I’ll give you some forms for them and after you they’re filled out I’ll give you a PAC number. You can call your family during phone hours and discuss visitation with them then.” Mackey added.

Leopold stood up briskly. He didn’t care. He wasn’t going to call his family. Ever!

Mackey’s dim blue eyes stared down at the messy stack of papers in his arms. He stared silently as he rifling through them before handing him some.

Leopold avoided looking at Mackey. At least now he had something to pass the time with, maybe. He took the papers, and scanned through them. He kept his lips together. Why would he do that? He doesn’t want to see his ‘family’ or his ‘parents’ anymore. He wants nothing to do with them anymore.

“Now.” Mackey continued. “This prison isn’t terrible. Like I stated the guards will be keeping a special eye on you, so nothing much will be happening to you. Especially when the inmates start to notice. They’ll probably start making up stories and rumours, mmkay, don’t let them get to you.”

Mackey then walked to the door, and held it open for the blonde. “Mmkay. Don’t worry too much. Mmkay. Things like gang rape hardly happens here. Mmkay. Robbing will probably be the only thing to happen. Mmkay. Some men might try to move in on you from time to time, mmkay. Some inmates might try to use you as a punching bag, or might try to rape you in the showers.”

“Try your best not to let them, mmkay?”

“The guards will usually catch most of it, but we can’t prevent everything. STDs are a huge issue in prison. There is protection readily available in the bathrooms. Your health is our number one priority, mmkay? Don’t forget that.”

Mackey finally finished.

Leopold tried not to let it show, but he was a little annoyed. Instead, he nodded and finally walked through the door. He walked out into the corridor. He wasn’t hungry, at all and he wondered if he could just go straight to his temporary dorm to sleep the rest of the day away. He is sure that if he had brought it up to Mackey, he would have called a guard to take him back.

Everyone else was buzzing with hunger. Eagerly running to the cafeteria like little kids.

….They had much more freedom then….St Mary Cross…

The weight of the conversation sat upon his shoulders heavily. He did notice however St. Andrew Park had a little more space than St. Mary Cross. In his opinion, it should have been the other way around but who was he to complain. Leopold inhaled sharply. He ran a hand through his hair, and tugged on the bright orange shirt he wore. He wouldn’t deny it, he was a little envy of the more light blue or brown clothes the other inmates was wearing. He wondered when he would be able to dress in that fashion too, it was a lot better than St. Mary Cross he supposed.

Leopold lowered his head and avoided looking at anybody.

He decided to shovel along. Leopold followed the other inmates down the hallway. He curled his arms tightly in front of him, twisting his hands around one another and clenching them tightly in front of his lap. He reached the cafeteria. Leopold glanced around himself. His eyes mutely traveling along the large hall. So many men, of all sizes and shapes rushed around. He grabbed a tray of what he assumed was food. He isn’t going to lie. He was shocked to see other fellow inmates working the kitchen.

The small blonde thought about skipping dinner….he felt nothing in his stomach. It was numb, and he really couldn’t bear the thought of putting anything in his mouth. However he realized he had to eat. He couldn’t just stand there. Not since he had his medicine a little under two hours ago.

He had to eat after it eventually….or he would become sick…well sicker.  

A soft sigh escaped his lips. He slowly walked up the line. He shuffled through the line of dirty, smelly and sweaty men. He kept his head down. He was careful not to meet anybodies eyes. Leopold fingers tightened around his tray. Even when he came to stand in front of one of the inmates serving food.

He didn’t look. He waited for the food – something that looked like spaghetti? He wasn’t sure. There was noodles with other things but they didn’t look like much. Leopold quickly left the line before anybody could growl at him.

 _Just keep walking, Leopold._ He kept chanting over and over in his head.

Leopold glanced up weakly. His lips locked together. He wondered if this what it felt like to be in high school. Everyone seemed to be in clans, or groups. Considering he never went to school…he didn’t get to experience things like this before.

Leopold had no idea how long he was standing there…He must have looked like some kind of Muppet. He wouldn’t be surprised if somebody shiv him just for standing in the same spot to long. His eyes scanned the room to himself. Leopold noted to himself, he only knew three people so fair.

Well four, but one of them didn’t count.

Token Black, Clyde Donovan and Stan Marsh.

He tried to spot any of them. His eyes flickered upon seeing the brunette. He looked rather anxious as he sat at a table by himself. He looked like he wanted to jump out of his skin and run. Run for the hills with his tail between his legs. Leopold shrugged and walked directly up to the table. He stood in front of the man, and waited for him to look up.

Leopold frowned. He felt the urge to talk, but fought against it. He really-really wanted to. So badly, but he held it back.

“Oh! Oh!” Clyde yelped.

After ten full minutes. He noticed the small blonde. His eyes large and almost childlike. It was pretty weird.

“Hi Leopold!”

Leopold blinked once and then twice. He nodded to him. He gestured to the chair.

Clyde glanced at the metal bench like stall and nodded furiously. “Yes! Sure. Go ahead!”

“Finally. I was starting to worry for him, looking like a lost bunny in a filed filled with wolves.” a familiar voice commented out from behind Leopold.

Clyde grinned like it was Christmas. He watched as the rather friendly looking male came to sit across from him. “Stan Marsh, holy shit! It really is you!” he yelped.

The raven haired man smiled in return and nodded. “Yeah, and you are?” he asked in confusion. He didn’t recognize the guy.

“Oh! Clyde! Clyde Donovan. Remember? We grow up on the same block. Um. Token Black is here too. The rich kid,” Clyde excitedly spoke. He almost seemed to be bouncing on the bench.

“I share a dorm with Leopold.” Clyde explained almost giddy like. It was almost disturbing.

Leopold shrugged to him, and sat down at the space next to Stan. He didn’t pay much attention to the conversation. Instead he paid more attention onto the strange looking spaghetti, slowly twirling it around his fork. He played with the food more than putting it into his mouth. His ears was starting to hurt from the buzzing noise. It was weird, and strange. That was true. How they knew each other, but who was he to complain?

Must be nice to have friends here…The small blonde jumped when the table shook. It trembled from another tray slamming across from him. Leopold’s head snapped up, and looked around wildly.

“Jess sorry Leopold,” Token said. He grinned widely and sat down next to Clyde. Leaning into him a little too much, but it didn’t seem like Clyde minded much.

Leopold blinked a little, and slowly nodded his head. He shifted on the bench. He really didn’t want to eat. Instead, he forced a little of the spaghetti into his mouth. His stomach clenched. His nose flared but he forced it down his throat.

“Still not talking, huh?” Stan said kindly.He smiled friendly at the small blonde, and leant a little close to him. The swelling on his left cheek had gone down, but it had a brownish huge to it.

Leopold looked at him, and shrugged.

Stan hummed and leant back. “You remind me of a friend of mine.” He said.

Leopold stared. He wondered who this ‘friend’ was?

A awe smile appeared across his face. Like he was remembering a precious memory. “He’s like a switch. There are days when he would talk on end, and then there was days when he wouldn’t.” he sound with a smile. He seemed to truly care about this friend.

Leopold stared at him in surprise.

Stan really was a nice guy. A friendly guy. How can anybody so sore at him?

“I wonder if he’s still here actually.” Stan added as an afterthought.    

“You aren’t talking about little old me, are you?”

Stan gapped a little, and spun on the chair. “Holy Shit!” he gasped out. His sweet voice slightly high pitched. He smiled widely and reached a hand out. He twisted his hand, and slapped it against another hand.

Leopold slowly turned his head. He followed Stan’s midnight sleeve up to a white sleeve. His eyes traveling along the arm up to a body. His breathe became trapped in his throat, and he shuddered a little.

He was blonde, young, and had a wolf shit eating grin on his face. His face was lean and strong, and his clothes seemed too baggy for him, despite seeming to be the smallest size. That being said, his clothes had been ripped and turn in spots and then sowed back together again. Ocean blue eyes were piercing and his dirty blonde hair was just past his ears and shaggy. The curls was stuck in all directions, and seemed the shimmer from the sunlight. However it  had a rough, attractive way to it. His eyes seemed weathered, like he had seen and been through a lot. His skin was pale, white as if he doesn’t go out in the sun often. A few smaller cuts and scars was present on his chin and Leopold could see a few across his hands. His knuckles was ripped up .

He had been in a few fights before. Maybe more than a few.

“Great to see you again.” the shaggy blonde said with a cheery chuckle.

He clocked his head to the side and smirked. “That looks nasty. Did he do that?” he asked.

Stan frowned. Dare Leopold say it, did he pout?

He huffed, and tried to push a loose midnight curl out of his face. Slowly he covered the forming bruise on his cheek. “Yeah. I guess I deserved it, huh?” Stan muttered.

The shaggy haired boy bounced his eyebrows. “Yeah. Guess so.” he added.

Suddenly his eyes flickered to poor Leopold. Dark piercing gorgeous blue eyes stared down at Leopold. A fascinating glint appeared into them. His lips pulled into a wolfish grin.

“And who’s your new friend? Is he your new Pag? Your new bobo?” he asked. The man’s voice was thick in a smug like tone of voice. “Damn Stanley, you work fast.” He added teasingly.

“Oh my god. Shut up. No. He’s a friend, a new inmate!” Stan snorted loudly and rolled his eyes. He didn’t look offend by the shaggy blonde man.

Stan noticed Leopold’s uncomfortable shifting. He placed a hand onto his shoulder. Stan smiled comfortingly at Leopold. “That’s Kenny McCormick. He is pretty much a dick. Don’t believe a word he ever says. He is the devil reborn.” Stan explained. Stan’s voice held a teasing quiver.

“Aww. Stanley! You’re wounding me!” Kenny teasingly said.

Stan smirked. He flipped the blonde off. “Kenny is anything but an ‘angel’. He is always being sent to solitary but he always finds ways of escaping. Frequently. He just… disappears sometimes. And then weeks later he’ll come back.” Stan said smugly.

“So you can see. He isn’t human.” He added.

Kenny snorted. “Hey. I was just teasing out the St. Andrews Park’s security!” he defeated himself. Or at least tried too with a straight face…

Stan turned back to look at his friend. His lips pulled into an amused smile. “That’s all?”

Kenny let out a deep ‘hmm’. It was like he was seriously thinking about it. His head clocked to the side while he thought. Kenny grinned.

“You also forgot I have a fine ass, and I’m drop down sexy as fuck.” he winked at Leopold.

Leopold felt his cheeks darken a little.

“Whatever Kenny.” Stan snorted and rolled his eyes. “This is Leopold Stotch. He doesn’t talk, so don’t expect him.”

Token hummed. “Like you blondie.”

“Holy shit!” Kenny let out. His jaw all but dropped as he stared at the two sitting at the table. “Never thought in a million years you of all people would end up here. Maybe Clyde, but not you Token!”

“Hey!” Clyde cried.

Token rolled his eyes, and shrugged. “Yeah, well shit happens.”

“Shit happens,” Kenny nodded in agreement.

Kenny then smirked widely, and throw himself into the space next to Leopold. The action made the smaller blonde jump, and bounce upon the space.

Even if Leopold could speak, he would have been speechless in his deep, dark blue gaze.

The shaggy blonde was staring at him. He is gazing at him with half-lidded eyes. It made him feel nervous. His stomach flipping. He tried to focus fully on his meal, but it was difficult to eat when somebody was watching him.

“Kenny.” Token began.He looked up, and flicked a small ball of bread at him. It bounced against Kenny’s small button up nose. “Stop being such a nerd.” He said.

Kenny didn’t even look fazed. He didn’t even move. He just sat there still, without moving his gaze from Leopold’s face. “Sh. I’m analysing the newbie.” he said in a soft tone of voice.

Stan snorted loudly. His nose flared as he munched on the spaghetti. “Stop being a creep Kenny.” He said.

“Who are you, Newbie?” Kenny spoke and his lips twisted into a grin. His voice velvety and tranquil. He didn’t seem as scary as Leopold originally thought, his syrupy voice seemed to calm Leopold down and made him feel even more self-aware than before.

Leopold slowly turned his eyes over to Kenny. Finally meeting Kenny in the eye, and as soon as they locked eyes, Kenny let out a soft sound. He seemed that he got what he was looking for within five seconds. It left Leopold confused. His eyebrows pulled together, and he tilted his head.

“You aren’t eating?” Clyde asked. He lifted his gaze to the shaggy blonde.

Kenny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He shrugged.

“Are you two together now, or something?” he asked. He leant forward to look at his two old friends. “You guys was always strange back in school.”

“Strange? Us, bullshit Kenny. You was always the one doing messed up shit.” Token rolled his eyes. He let out a small chuckle. He ran his hand smoothly along the hairless skin of his head.

Kenny shrugged. “Meh. That’s all behind me now” he explained. He glanced between the two. He noticed how close the two men were. It was exactly the same of when they all were younger.

“Well you know Token. He’s my bobo.” Clyde smiled brightly. He swung an arm around Token’s shoulders.

“Fuck off.” Token grumbled in return. He shrugged Clyde’s arm off.

Kenny laughed. And shook his head. He shrugged to himself, and stood.

“I aren’t hungry.”

Stan stared at him as if Kenny had grown another head.“Seriously? You’re always hungry! It’s like your stomach is a black pit.” He said.

“I’m feeling rather special today.” Kenny chuckled. “So guys, I’m reminding you that tomorrow morning at 8:30 you have orientation. So wake up before that if you want to shower and have a breakfast.” He added.

Stan thought to himself before nodding in agreement. He stood up anyway. “Also, after you get back from orientation, your new dorm rooms will be posted on your door here. Breakfast will start at seven and end at nine, but unlike other meals, you can leave breakfast at any time.” Stan looked away and cracked a secretive grin.

He turned his dark blue eyes up to Kenny. “Unless it’s changed since the last time I was here.” He asked.

“Nope. That seems about right.” Kenny said, nodding his head. “Also. Chef will be giving you newbies a toothbrush, toothpaste, and some deodorant. Normally guards don’t give this stuff to you, but Chef is one of the good guys.”

“So if you rat me out, I’ll shoot you right in the balls.” Chef voice suddenly popped up behind them. He loomed over them, casting a shadow.

Kenny grinned, and leant down to Leopold. “He’s serious you know. He really did shoot some poor man in the balls last year for ratting him out.” he said with a teasingly wink.

Leopold’s eyes widens so much that they looked like they was about to pop out. He pressed his lips firmly together. A cold shiver ran down his spine.

“Alright. Everyone time to pack it in.” Chef said.

Everyone within a split second started to pack up.

Leopold wasn’t stupid. He could tell the guard had come for him. To take him back to his room. Just as Mackey had said.He was being watched or taken care of, or whatever. Leopold shrugged to himself, and stood. He had only eaten a little, and didn’t want to eat anymore. Leopold was unaware he was being watched by the other blonde. The shaggy haired blonde gazed after him in silent.

Kenny took in his form mutely. Kenny tilted his head silently, and finally turned away. He shrugged to himself and followed the other inmates down the corridor.

Chef patted him on the shoulder. He smiled wistfully at him.

“Alright son. Follow me then,” he said deeply.

Leopold blinked a little, and followed after him. He ran a little to catch up the guard. Nobody paid much attention to him, probably because this was Chef. The guard that apparently everyone liked. Said guard kept greeting every inmate they passed.

Everyone loved him. Leopold realized.

“Alrightie. Have a nice night everyone,” Chef said. He pushed Leopold into the dorm. And with that, he was gone.

Leopold glanced down at the small see through bag within his hands. Toothbrush, paste, deodorant and a bottle of water. His lips twitched, and he turned back in crawl into his bed. He curled up underneath the blankets. He pulled at them to keep himself warm enough. It was colder. He decided.

He didn’t know what to do with the bag, so instead hid it under his shirt. He pressed it against his stomach, and hummed so under his breathe.

“You alright there Leo?” Clyde asked from above him.

Leopold just tapped on the metal in return. He only heard the brunette snicker in reply. He kicked his legs out childishly in front of himself and mulled everything over. He had moved from St. Mary Cross to St. Andrew Park. It had been a rather quick, and overwhelming change. It left his head spinning, and felt dizzy.

A lot had happened today. This place was so real, so depressing it was an undeniably hard adjustment. He didn’t know how to handle this. It was overwhelming. Leopold thought he might have thrown up, but his throat burned. Instead, he inhaled sharply and licked his lips tiredly.

Leopold woke up the next morning in one of the worst moods of his life.. He had stayed up half the night, finally breaking down a little while after lights out. He might have cried into his pillow, if it had been years before St. Mary Cross. However, his eyes had dried up.

Dried up a long time ago...All he had was a dried up soul.

Leopold closed his eyes. He tried to ignore them...

Ignore the screaming from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! First chapter out of 5! YES!  
> I have written it all out. I'm just trying to clean it up! Make it easier to read and shat!
> 
> Next chapter will have more Kyle! Craig and Tweek! Do not worry!
> 
> Anybody got any idea what's up with Butters? Hehe~
> 
> Hi everyone XD So this was something I wanted to post for awhile now. 
> 
> Please note that this is un-beta-ed!


	2. Lovers Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter!
> 
> I will be updating this quickly because like I said, it is already fully written out. I'm just editing it!
> 
> Thank you to all the people who read the first chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too!
> 
> In-beted! I did my best! I hope you like it!

The next morning. Leopold awake.

His body burned. Ached. His nose was raw with snot. His eyes burned. Hot and itchy. Every muscle in his body was aching from the stiff but lumpy mattress. Leopold had awoken early. Like he always had. It was only confirmed that he had awaken up earlier like normally as everyone else was still asleep. He laid still on the bed. He stared up at nothing in particular. His head was heavy. His ears buzzed a little.

Carefully, Leopold sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck and then straightened his back. His supplies was between his legs, having slide down his stomach during the night. It had been two days since he had come to St Andrews Park. Two days. This meant he would get a brand new roommate. He hoped his new roommate wouldn’t be the type to jump him during the night. Leopold bitten his bottom lip. He doesn’t want to be raped during the night again.

He stretched his legs out. He pushed himself up, and gripped the plastic see-through bag between his hands tightly. Leopold tiredly shuffled his way to the showers as soon as he was able to. He glanced briefly up at the clock above the door, but he didn’t pay any attention to it. He was just grateful that he had learnt to wake up before anybody else.

He was an early riser after all. That helped a lot…

Leopold followed the other few early risers. He wrinkled his nose at the condition of the cold tiles around him. He looked at the stained floors. He swallowed hard and looked around him at the long line of shower heads. All stacked up perfectly, and outlined a massive square. Leopold turned the one closest to the corner on the highest it could go. He hoped it would, somehow sanitize the floor slightly by scalding any germs.

His body twitched with nerves and undressed. He was glad there was only one other person showering at this time, and older inmate in the opposite corner from him humming gruffly. His heart skipped a beat. He worriedly glanced at the man. He then shook his head.

One person back at St. Mary Cross had given him some kind of advice: Get up as early as you can. If you can’t - do not drop the soap. Leopold had trained his body to follow the first rule. He made sure to wake up as early as possible.

…And so, there he was.

Leopold shrugged to himself. He turned the shower handle. Leopold almost screamed when the hot water hit his skin. He was used to have boiling hot showers, and liked the feeling. However sometimes it did hurt more then he’d like. Leopold didn’t want to use up all the hot water and then be beaten up because of it. So he turned to heat down with a shaky hand.

It did feel good…

Leopold held his shaky pale arms up. He looked at the splotches appeared across his arms and chest. He hoped he hadn’t actually burnt himself on his this morning. Not again…like he did his first morning. He used the bar of soap he was given to scrub his body. Leopold ran his fingers through his hair. He caressed the tender skin of his head.

Leopold then washed his face. He scrubbed his face until it felt numb. He moaned lowly, and wondered what would happen today? He had been pretty good at avoiding scary looking inmates. Leopold ran his fingers along his cheeks. He slide his arms out in front of him, to look at his white flesh. His eyes immediately zoned down on the faded but still visible red lines on both wrists. His lips grimaced, especially as his eyes flickered down to look at the matching red lines on his ankles.

He tried not to think about that…that time…If Leopold had grown up like normal boys had, he might have hated himself and his looks. Having not grown much from the young age, and being rather girlish in looks. He probably would have been beaten, and harassed for his looks. But he didn’t. He didn’t grow up like other boys.

Leopold placed his supplies back in their designated place in his dorm before sitting on his bed. He crossed his legs and sniffed. He rubbed the white sleeve of the shirt against his face. His hair had dried quickly, as normally. His small toes curled together, and he chewed his bottom lip until it was raw. He pressed his fingers against the places where his scars were. He was glad he was able to hide them rather well.

Other inmates would have important, precious objects to bring with them.

Leopold did not have anything like that. Leopold didn’t want anything either. He had nobody to care about anymore. Breakfast was like dinner yesterday. However not many inmates were up yet. It made him anxious as he walked into the hall. He breathed deeply. There was no line, as only five or six inmates was up. With a small shrug, he walked up and easily took his food. His hands shook, as he glanced up at briefly at the server.

He would have laughed, if it wasn’t for the tattoos littering his face. The man looked as if he was about to fall asleep while handing out, what was it? Eggs? Scrambled eggs? Leopold wasn’t sure. Instead he decided not question it and took the tray.

Leopold choose the same table of last night. Leopold settled down and once again barely touched the eggs. The table shook. Leopold snapped his head around in fear. However it melted away within seconds upon seeing the familiar guy.

A friendly grin, and a wink. “An early riser too?” Kenny happily said.

Leopold blinked once again. Mutely staring at Kenny as he sat down. This time he had a tray of scrambled eggs too.

“So Stanley said your name is Leopold Scotch? As in, the candy?” Kenny asked. His voice was a warm tone of voice. His eyes sparkled with something similar to understanding, and yet comfort. He reached over to the small blonde, and gently brushed his shoulders against Leopold.

Leopold’s lips twitched. He wanted to talk to the other blonde a lot, he didn’t know why, but he held it back like he always did.

Kenny frowned to himself. He shook his head, and looked back at the scrambled eggs. He spooned some into his mouth. “I was kidding. I know your name is Stotch…but, you look like a butterscotch. If your name was Butters, it would be an awesome pun.” he said with a grin. He leant into Leopold’s face. He was searching for something…anything.

Leopold’s eyes flickered. He smiles a little at that, and turned away. He realized…. Kenny was _trying_ to make him talk. He _wanted_ him to talk to him.

“Ha. You smiled! Point Kenny!” the shaggy blonde haired man grinned with a mouth full of egg. “You know, you hair is all bright, honey, silky and blonde and whatnot. It suits you. My little Buttercup! Butterscotch.” He added.

Kenny leant against him. He pressed his shoulder against Leopold’s much smaller one, and when he didn’t move away, Kenny smiled in victory. “You don’t mind do you? Butters?” he cheerfully said.

Leopold pouts thoughtfully, and shifted on the spot. He shook his head slowly to himself, but eventually nodded to him.

“Alright! Butters!” Kenny cheered happily.

“What’s Butters?” Stan asked. Stan sat across from Butters. He clocked his head to the side.

Leopold’s eyes raised upon seeing him. He wondered who else would be waking up early. He licked his lips, and reached for his Apple juice.

Kenny grinned brightly, and nodded to the blonde next to him. “Butters, this is Stanley.” He said.

Said raven haired man rolled his eyes, but looked over him. “Butters huh. You let Kenny give you nickname? You shouldn’t. It’ll stick you know. Chef, Baba, and many others got nicknames from Kenny, and they’ve all stuck like clue.” He snorted.

“Hey. Don’t be so jealous of my smartness,” Kenny smirked at the dark haired boy.

Stan snorted and spooned a rather large mouth of eggs. He hummed to himself. “I have to admit. Scrambled eggs is my favourite.”

“Let me guess. You’ve got orange juice too, right?” Kenny said loudly. His voice bounced off the walls as he spoke.

Stan’s eyes widens, and his head snapped side to side. Like he was searching for something, before he swung his head back around to look at the shaggy haired blonde/

“Kenny!” he hissed.

Kenny grinned and swung his legs back and forth. Obviously ‘orange juice’ meant something else to the raven and honestly, Leopold was curious as to what it was. He nipped at the food once again. His nose twitched a little.

“But seriously man. Why’d you come back for?” Kenny asked in a soft tone of voice. He leant over the table, and spoke in a whisper of like voice. “Like how stupid can you get. You was out man. Why’d you throw it away?” he said.

Leopold looked at Stan. So his suspicion really was confirmed then.

Stan had served time before, and had come back.

From the looks of it, Kenny was not pleased. It was then that the small blonde recalled the messy red haired boy from yesterday. The short man that had come charging up to them, and slapped Stan so hard that his cheek bruised. They knew each other. Right?

Stan sighed and lowered his head. He pulled at his dark curls a little. “I know. I know. Look man, I had to come back. He…He wasn’t writing me back, and you know I hate it when he ignores me,” he muttered softly.

Leopold’s eyebrows raised to his hairline. It sound much like a relationship. Holy Shit! Leopold realized, it clicked in his brain.

Stan must have come back for his boyfriend, or something. Parentally, he hadn’t been replying to him or something.

“Gzzz you guys…” Kenny sighed and shook his head furiously. “You’re like the couple you’d see in a soap show, you know that?”

Stan groaned loudly. “Kenny. Please, I tried to find him yesterday. But he’s avoiding me.”

“Doesn’t look like it. ” Kenny snorted, and leant over to flick the nasty bruise.

Leopold nodded his head a little to himself.

That explains it. He realized. The short ginger haired man from yesterday had been Stan’s boyfriend, maybe. Kenny had confirmed it, they were a couple. He wondered who the small man was.

“I’m serious Kenny. I can’t take it when he ignores me.” Stan huffed. Stan slapped Kenny’s hand away. He sighed to himself, and shook his head.

Leopold had to wonder to himself. Just what Stan did to get thrown back in here in the first place? Whoever that guy from yesterday was, must have meant a lot to him.

Kenny just shrugged. “Sorry man. Can’t help you.” he in a whisper.

More inmates began to fill into the hall.

Stan groaned to himself. “I hope he won’t ignore me forever.” he said.

“Maybe you should, you know, force some Marsh loving,” Kenny grinned widely, and winked teasingly at him.

Face becoming red. Stan shook his head. He turned away from his friend. “Force some Marsh loving, yeah right. Like he’ll accept that,” he huffed.

Stan scooped more scrambled egg into his mouth. “So. How are you settling in Butters,” Stan said. He turned his attention from his perverted friend to the new comer. He gazed at the small blonde, looking rather down after his conversation with Kenny.

Leopold had to admit, whoever this ginger haired man was, he was pretty lucky to have somebody like Stan.

He wondered why he was so sore at Stan. Stan was a rather alright type of guy. He wondered why he got thrown into prison in the first place. Stan seemed like such a friendly type of guy. He was so gentle, and kind. Friendly. It was strange. To see him sitting happy, and bubbly. He bounced up and down on the spot.

Leopold shrugged. His lips twitched, and shook his head. Guess the nickname is going to stick. People are going to call him ‘Butters’ for now on.

Well shit.

“Still not talking, then?” Stan asked, and sent a friendly smile towards him.

Kenny grinned brightly, and throw an arm around the smaller blonde’s shoulder. He pulled him into his side. “We’re bonding pretty well. I’m more than certain I’ll have Buttercup talking by the end of the day!” he said almost too gleefully.

“Oh yeah? I’ll take that bet then, Kenny,” Stan smirked.

It was a little weird to see a smirk on his face.

Kenny snorted, and reached across the table. “Alright! I want your desert for a week straight! I would say two, but I’m not that heartless,” he shrugged, with his eyebrows bouncing.

“And if I win?” Stan said. His kind voice hitched with a teasingly pitch.

The shaggy blonde tilted his head thoughtfully. His dark blue eyes looked down at his plate of scrambled egg, and he grinned.

“My breakfast for the week? Extra egg?” he said. Kenny gestured to the beaten up metal tray half filled with the scrambled egg.

Automatically, Stan perked up and his eyes glanced down to look at his breakfast. He loved scrambled eggs, even the badly made kind. It has always been his favourite. His lips pulled into a large smile. He could do with more than one small serving of scrambled eggs.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Kenny-boy.” he said and grabbed onto his hand.

Both made a teasing and mockery hand shake.

Leopold just stared at the two. It’s been one day.

One day at St. Andrew Park, and already he has found himself in some kind of messed up thing.

Whatever it is, Leopold had no idea but he had a feeling he hadn’t even met the ones to look out for.

It was different. But at the same time, it was the same. Leopold let out a small sigh. He had something called an orientation to go to soon.

As well as going to sit with Mr. Mackey again. He wasn’t sure if he could sit through the big headed man’s rather annoying speech again.

About being safe, and shit. He already had this file, why does it matter if Leopold talked about it or not.

Why should he have to talk about it anyway?

Leopold played with eggs.

Leopold glanced at the inmates as they came in.

He suddenly jumped when fingers pinched his chin, and his head was turned away from the trail of sweaty men.

Leopold furiously as he found himself looking into piercing dark blue eyes.

“Listen Butters.” Kenny began.

He pulled him slightly closer, so close their noses almost touching.

“We’re not all nice, Buttercup. You’ve got to watch yourself.” He said.

Stan swallowed a mouthful of scrambled egg, and whipped his mouth of the back of his hand.

“Kenny’s right Butters. People are going to be after you, especially since you look like a teddy bear.” he agreed.

Kenny nodded in agreement.

“You’re going to have to watch your ass. Many other men will be wanting it. You’re small, vulnerable, and soft like a girl. People, real nasty people, will start noticing you. So unless you want to become some burly guy with a neck tattoo’s bitch, you better watch your back.” He offered.

“Prison’s no game. It’s dangerous.” Stan added before frowning. “How long are you going to be holding his chin like that?”

The shaggy blonde haired male stared into Leopold’s eyes. His eyes flickered with darkness, seeming to be searching for something and when he didn’t find it, his eyebrows pulled together confusingly.

Leopold had listened to everything the two males had said.

Truthfully he was scared about, but at the same time not.

St. Andrew Park is a prison.

It holds the most dangerous men in the world, but it was not St. Mary Cross. He couldn’t find it in himself to be afraid when he had been in a place like St. Mary Cross.

Kenny eventually shook his head. He seemed to discard whatever appeared in his mind, before finally dropping his hand. His lips twisted into a crooked frown.

His nose twitched a little. He eventually shook his head, and turned back to look his tray.

“You know something, you’re weird Buttercup,” Kenny said thoughtfully.

Leopold shrugged and decided to keep his head down for the rest of the morning.

He avoided looking at the inmates.

He wondered about Kenny and Stan’s words. He let them run through his brain thoughtfully. He had seen some shit, some crazy things and frankly that sound like cotton candy compared to what he’s seen.

His skin twitched, and itched as the past ran through his middle eye. He had seen, and met some fucked up people.

Eventually, he had to go to the orientation. Leopold had never been to an orientation before, and truthfully, he found himself becoming giddy with it. He wondered what it was, and what it would be like. He shivered a little, and wiggled his weight on his feet.

Baba, Miss Stevens, had to come to get him. She had subtle stood by the cafeteria double doors. Leopold had seen her within a few seconds.

He shook his head, and looked at the barely eaten scrambled eggs still on his tray. He should have eaten more, but he was still adapting.

“You should have eaten your breakfast.”

Miss Stevens had spoken when he finally stepped into the hallway. She pushed her curls off her shoulder, and begun to lead him to the mass hall where the orientation is held.

Leopold kept his head down. He shrugged in return.

The orientation was boring. Leopold realized it was more like one of the drowning assemblies. It was a rather annoying, and draining thing. He felt like he was going to sleep any moment.

There was two woman. Both beautiful. Leopold didn’t recognize the two of them. However it seemed they ran this place. Or at least the curly blonde woman did, who looked awfully like Baba. To him anyway.

She was much older than any other woman. Leopold frowned to himself, why was there so many females running a prison like this?

The woman had blazing green eyes that was sharp, and glared at many of the inmates.

The Warden of the Prison. It was her prison, and it seemed many men was terrified of her. It made him wonder just what she could and can do that terrified the inmates.

She walked with her head high, her boots clicking along the tiles as she stared everyone down.

‘Principal Victoria’ is what everyone seemed to be calling her. Leopold had no idea what her real name was, nor did it seem like the woman cared what they called her.

The CO was pure gorgeous, but she had a scary shrilly voice. She was just as tall as Principal Victoria, with long curls of midnight. She had glowing brown eyes, with cherry lips. She had an acid like voice. Principal Victoria had a kind of soft edge to her, while her CO, and was pure terrifying.

Leopold had learnt. He had learnt not to do anything that would bring him in front of either women. He supposed, women can be a lot more dangerous than men.

Women schemed, and knew how to twist the poison knife so it leaves ever lasting effects.

Other than seeing the two females, and learning they ran St. Andrew Park. Orientation had been rather boring, as he expected.

They talked about rules, health safety and other things he knew like the back of his head. The only thing Leopold really found to be a little exciting, was when the raven haired beauty spoke about a screwdriver that had been stolen and then used to kill somebody.

Apparently some inmate thought it was funny to shove it up their ass.

“Are you religious?” Chef asked.

He looked down at the blonde at his side.

Once again, the guard had come to find him right after the orientation. Leopold not going to lie, he might have dozed of a little.

However he was thankful when the guard appeared. The small blonde had indeed noticed a rather scary looking inmate giving him the eye, but as soon as Chef appeared, the inmate scattered off.

Thank god.

Leopold shook his head. He didn’t like thinking about it. Religion and shit.

Especially considering how religious his family had been.

His parents had been catholic, and thinking about it brought horrible memories around.

Things he’d rather not think about.

“Really? You seem like the type,” Chef muttered in amusement.

He glanced down at the short blonde, watching him mutely.

Leopold pouts to himself. He had to have read his file already, right? Maybe. Leopold didn’t know if guards could read files.

Well, his must have been classified considering the shit within it. Perhaps the guards hadn’t read it.

He didn’t know how this worked.

“Well, you know, if you change your mind. There’s a chapel here, you have to accommodate all religions you know. St. Andrew Park has one that makes you feel better.” Chef said with a shrug.

“I know the first week is the hardest.”

That confirmed it.

Leopold decided.

Chef had not read his file.

He did not know about St. Mary Cross. Which might have been a good thing, actually. Mackey seemed to know, or read a damped down version of it.

Leopold doubted they would want anybody to know the truth. Instead, he shrugged. Apparently everything is rough in this world.

Chef turned his head. He noticed Leopold was glancing at the inmates they passed.

He mistaken fascination with fear, and tried to comfort the short boy.

“Don’t worry about it. You become old new real fast after three months. We get new inmates around that time,” he said.

Leopold spun his head around to look up at the guard. His eyebrows raised to his hair line.

That fast? It’s a lot faster than at St. Mary Cross. Normally it’s eight months, sometimes longer.

He shrugged again.

Chef frowned, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You know Stotch. You’re a pretty strange inmate,” he chuckled.

The pair finally came to a stop.

“You have a meeting with Mackey now. Afterwards, report to Miss Hopster for your new room assignments.” Chef said.

Leopold frowned in confusion. Who was Miss Hopster?

Chef seemed to have read his mind, and chuckled under his breathe.

“McCormick nicknamed her Red. You should remember her from yesterday. She did the drug checks.” he said and placed his hands onto his hips.

The crimson haired woman. The one that had asked to bend over, and cough. Leopold remembered the woman had actually found a plastic bag with drugs in it during the inspection.

She was terrifying, with a loud voice that had almost made him shit himself.

Lips forming an ‘O’ shape, Leopold nodded and turned away.

So the scary woman’s name is Miss Hopster, but nicknamed Red. He guessed everyone was calling her Red, if Kenny really had nicknamed her.

With that said, Leopold turned around and pushed the door open. He entered the familiar office. Not much had changed since yesterday.

Mackey had since got a brand new collection of coins on the back shelve. Leopold stared at the shelve silently.

It seemed Mackey have problems and issues.

Once again, Leopold stepped in front of the desk. Or what was left of a desk, and slowly lowered himself into the plastic chair with the white cushion.

He tried not to think about how many other people had placed their behinds on this cushion.

“Mmkay.”

Mackey hummed under his breathe.

He moved the papers across the little space he had of his desk. He was looking for something, and when he found it, he let out a sound from the back of his throat.

Mackey lifted his large head to look at the small male in front of him, and a strange smile appeared across his lips.

“Leopold. You look well.” he said. “Mmkay.”

Leopold frowned.

He looked well?

Was he crazy?

Or mentally insane?

Leopold frowned so deeply his cheeks ached. He is pretty sure he looked like shit. If this was Mackey’s way of trying to get Leopold to open was awful.

“Leopold, why are you here in prison?” Mackey asked once again.

The very same words of the day before.

Why was it so important for Leopold to say it himself?

Once again, Leopold didn’t answer.

He kept his lips locked together. However this time, his eyes narrowed with frustration and annoyance. He turned away and kept his head down. His lips slightly arched.

“Mmkay.”

Mackey sighed, and rubbed his hand across his forehead. He licks his tongue, and nods.

“Still need more time to adapt, Mmkay.”

Leopold almost snorted. Almost. Instead, he pressed his hands together, and kept his fingers threated between one another. His knees pressed firmly together.

“Mmkay. How about, what would you like to be called? Mmkay? Stotch? Leopold?” Mackey tried to reason once again.

Leopold shrugged once again.

He didn’t care what the man decided to call him. Stotch, Leopold, Leo or even Butters. He just didn’t care. Couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.

Seeing that the boy wasn’t going to say a word, Mackey sighed, and nodded his head slowly. He once again grabbed another form, only this time held it out to him.

“Alright. Mmkay. I guess we’re finishing a bit early again today. Mmkay,” Mackey sighed.

Leopold looked down at the paper. It was different to the ones from yesterday. It was a pinkish colour, and Leopold immediately recognized. His medicine form. It listed just what he was taking, and going to be taking.

He had to sign it. So if any accidently overdose that might happen, St. Andrew Park wouldn’t be held responsible and that his family couldn’t claim compensation.

However it did list a death compensation on him. His family would receive a healthy check once he died.

Leopold snorted at it. Seems about right.

“Mmkay. So St. Mary Cross said you should know what it means. Mmkay. That you’ve signed one before.” Mackey said with a gritty like tone to it.

The small blonde rolled his eyes. That was an understatement. He nodded and reached for the closest pen. However as soon as his fingertips brushed against one of the pens, Mackey grabbed a different one and handed it to him.

It was a green tipped one. Leopold didn’t like the colour that much, he shrugged to himself and scribbled quickly.

Running the ink across the paper with a frown. He folded it as neatly as possible. Carefully lining up all the corners and edges. He held handed back to Mackey.

“Ah. Good. Good.”

Mackey nodded, and happily took the paper.

“It’s so much easier when you just go through with it. Mmkay. You have no idea how many inmates go against this, mmkay.”

Leopold raised an eyebrow. So then that meant other inmates had signed the same paper before.

“Mmkay. I guess we’ll finish today.” Mackey said. “Hopefully you’ll be more talkative soon, Mmkay.”

Leopold shrugged once more. He lowered his head, and held it between his knees. He sighed sharply. He didn’t care. He just wanted to leave.

Leopold stood up, and turned his body around to Mackey. His dim blue eyes half lid with his arms crossed over his chest. Leopold kept his head down once again

Leopold barely listened to Mackey.

He was like those full of shit kind of guys.

The ones that would say one thing, mean another, but do the complete opposite. He didn’t trust him.

Not now, not ever.

Leopold stepped out the office.

Leopold sighed and glanced up through the golden hairs handing over his forehead. He licked his dry lips. He did his best to avoid meeting eye contact with anybody.

That’s right.

He had to go and find out who his roommate was.

Who he was assigned to…right now.

It was a scary thought…it made his legs shake…

Leopold made his way back to his room.

Most people would feel more than a little sad…he was leaving his strange assortment of roomies. Especially in place like this!

Leopold felt nothing.

He had moved dorms many times in St. Mary Cross.

Many times put into rooms that was too small, overcrowd and housed dangerous people.  

Back then, he did was religious.

Back then he listened to his parents - his family.

He believed everything they had said.

He would pray multiple times for God to be merciful. He would pray for God to forgive him for his sins, and give him someone special.

Nothing happened.

None of his prays was answered.

That was when he realized it was full of shit.

God, the devil, everything wasn’t true.

It was a lie.

He began to feel numb after that.

Leopold sighed.

Red appeared.

She walked through the corridor with narrowed eyes. She glared at every inmate she passed. She held a stack of papers in her hands.

Red paused every now and then.

She hanged the papers up. She stuck them to the walls, or doors.

Red stuck the bright yellow paper everywhere she could.

The beaten door to his room was huddled with the familiar three people.

Leopold paused behind them briefly. He stared thoughtfully at them quietly.

Red had come to the door obviously.

Clyde, Token and Fickle? Or was it Pete?

Leopold wasn’t sure. He never gave him a name, Leopold realized.

He lifted his head. Leopold scanned the little sheet of yellow paper.

“Looks like we’re together, Token! Cube 08 is empty.” Clyde happily said.

Clyde was practically bouncing on the spot. He was excited. Happy to be placed with Token.

Somebody he knew.

Token turned his head. He looked at the paper and frowned.

“Oh shit…” Token sighed. “Oh fucking fantastic.”

Clyde’s eyes widened. He swung his head around and gasped loudly.

“Don’t be that way babe.” he said.

Token twitched. “Please never call me that again.”

Leopold frowned.

He clocked his head to the side. He didn’t realize how creepy he must be while staring at the two.

They had a very…strange relationship.

They’re so chummy with one another…well Clyde is but is Token?

Either way it wasn’t his problem. He shrugged to himself.

“Oh. Hey Butters!” Clyde grinned.

Leopold felt his lips twitch.

It had spread that fast? Jesus.

“Seems you got lucky.” he said and pointed at the list.

Leopold blinked once. Confusion clearly on his face.

“You’re with Kenny.” Token said pointy. “I don’t see how that is lucky.”

Clyde frowned. He nudged Token’s shoulder with his own.

“Don’t be that way.” Clyde said. “Kenny-Boy is our friend!”

Token sighed. He rolled his dark eyes, but chose not to say anything.

Leopold leant forward to look at the yellow paper. He felt his lips pull into a small smile.

At least it wasn’t with somebody he had never met before.

Granted he didn’t know Kenny well…probably at all…but he hoped the other blonde wouldn’t do anything to him.

He _hoped_ so.

“Hey!” Clyde suddenly said. “Why aren’t you leaving?”

Pete, or Fickle or whatever his name was. He let out a grunt and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“My god. You’re such a poser.” He sighed. “I’ve been here for a long time before you. Unlike you three, I aren’t moving. This is my dorm.”

He shrugged.

Leopold turned away from the conversation. He wasn’t interested.

Leopold would have went to grab his belongings, but he didn’t have any.

No letters, or photos. Or shit.

Only the bag Chef had given him.

He grabbed it with both hands. He twisted it firmly between his fingers. He pressed his fingers against the see-through plastic.

Truthfully. He did have photos, and he did get many letters.

Letters from his mother, father, and as well as his grandparents. He burned them the day he found out he was being moved to St. Andrew Park.

Of course…when he did set the papers on fire, he got punished but he gave no shit.

“Oi Stotch.” Red grumbled.

She walked towards him. Red pushed her long crimson hair off her shoulder.

She held a bag in her hands, and painfully pushed it against the small blonde’s chest.

She hissed through clenched teeth, and grumbled. She muttered under her breathe. Her hills clipped against the ground while walking.

“Here’s your new uniform.” she huffed loudly.

Red quickly throw the other thick bags at Token and Clyde.

“Once you three have got to your cubes, change and then put those into the laundry. Another guard…hopefully not myself, will be there to grab them.” She snorted.

With that she stormed away.

Her feet clapping against the stone floors loudly. Echoing through the stones.

Leopold breathed sharply.

He looked down at the bag and hugged it tightly against chest. His lips twisted into a deep frown.

At least he got to change into something not bright orange anymore.

He wondered if he got brown or blue. He shrugged it off, and spun on the balls of his feet.

The small butterscotch man got a few curious looks down the hallway.

Just like before, someone he didn’t even know slapped his ass.

An inmate even said something about having a fine ass. The inmate whistled at him.

It would have been extremely embarrassing. If Leopold hadn’t already experienced this before, but he had.

Other than a small blush, he shrugged it off.

Leopold walked down the corridor.

He fast-walked the rest of the way to the dorms with a pinkish face.

It took him a while.

A lot of whistles.

Not just at Leopold, but at other inmates too.

Leopold eventually found the right paper white, washed simi-clean hallway to turn down.

He was greeted with rows and rows of small stone cubicles. The ‘walls’ only reached his shoulder, and there were no doors.

It was different.

That was true. It was definitely different to St. Mary Cross.

Room wise.

Guess that is how they kept an eye on them at night.

A big blocky ‘A’ was spray painted on the side of the first hallway opening.

It allowed him to know which cluster of cubicles he apparently belonged to.

Leopold went in and walked down the rows of sleeping areas. Instead of clunky bunk beds, there was two separate, unattached beds.

A bed pushed up to either stone wall.

Dark sea blue eyes looked side to side.

He gazed at the badly painted numbers on the small outside of the wall.

He quietly counted every number.

It started at zero.

His eyes looked at the panted numbers slowly.

Leopold read the numbers silently.

1

10

17

20

20… 25… 27.

Leopold made a soft sound under his breathe.

He gazed at the painted number of 28. He meekly stepped forward.

Leopold peered in between the stony walls curiously.

There was no one there.

Leopold’s eyebrows pulled together.

Kenny wasn’t there. His roommate was must be out.

The blonde took that moment to survey the cubicle.

It was pretty plain like most of the others, but there was a surprising amount of personal items.

Books and magazines were stacked on a rickety end table hastily- like they were normally neat, but had been looked through by somebody who did not own them…

Leopold had heard people liked to sneak into the cubes to steal things.

Leopold wondered if that was what had happened.

The small man walked into the cube. He sat down on the plain-white looking bed.

He lifted his eyes to look at the other bed. Many posters of NASCAR racing was stuck to the wall. A few stuck up crooked.

Leopold eyed the poster in fascination. It was the first time he had seen NASCAR racing.

He liked the pretty colours.

Leopold shifted on the bed. By chance he turned his head and noticed a photo frame on the stand.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Leopold reached for it. He brought it close to his face.

It was a family picture.

A grown woman, with messy short red hair. It looked like it had been chirmed hastily. She sat with a small girl on her lap.

The little girl looked cute. Her cheeks was puffed out like a chipmunk and bright red. She had a sunny smile with bright eyes. Her long brown hair framed her cherry-shaped face.

She was just so cute. So cute that Leopold found himself smiling.

Next to the woman and the child, was a teenager boy. He looked to be 15 or 16 years old. He looked as if he had just came out of a fight. He had bruises and cuts littering his pale skin.

Leopold could see the hidden pain in his eyes. However despite the pain, he was grinning at the camera. He held his hand up in a peace sign.

And finally?

Leopold felt his lips twitch. His smile slide off his face, and he stared in awe.

Bright orange was in the middle of the photo.

A young boy in a slightly worn down orange parka. His face almost completely hidden behind the brown fur ring.

He was cute. His large and round blue eyes stood out.

Leopold felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He felt a strange feeling of…familiarity.

Leopold ran his fingertips against the orange blob.

He let out a shaky breathe. His hands shook, and he slowly placed the frame back where it had been. He was extra careful at putting it back where it was.

Leopold did not want to disrespect Kenny’s privacy more then what he had.

He sniffed and turned back to his own bed.

Leopold’s lips pressed together into a thin line. He stared at his side. Compared to Kenny’s, it was boring…it was plain. Nothing made it look…creative like Kenny’s…

He wasn’t going to buy anything to make it livelier.

He wasn’t going to touch any of that blood money he had in his apparent bank.

Even if he was considered rich by now….he had stopped checking after a while….

Leopold would never touch it.

Never. Let it build up.

They could be guilty all they want. He isn’t touching it.

Leopold breathed sharply through his nose. He reached for his pillow. He hugged it tightly to his chest. He buried his face into the softness of the pillow.

“Buttercup. I didn’t know you’d be my new roomie!”

Kenny grinned widely. He all but skipped along the floor. He towered over him with large familiar bright eyes.

Kenny was definitely the kid in the orange parka in the photograph.

Leopold tilted his head back. He peeked up at him.

“I’m so glad it’s you. Buttercup!” Kenny said. “The last guy I was paired with, was such a dick!”

Leopold lifted his head. He wondered what had happen to Kenny’s previous roommate.

Kenny leant forward. He noticed the wary expression upon Leopold’s face.

“Don’t worry.” He said. He winked teasingly. “I’m not going to do anything funny.”

“I mean, when everyone’s asleep, I put on a thong and beat off….don’t ask how I got it.” Kenny said. “Does that count as something funny?””

Leopold stared in surprise. His eyes widened.

Leopold clocked his head in a small breathless _‘huh’_.

Kenny cracked up.

He laughed furiously. He throw himself back across the bed. His back pressed up against the wall, and his legs crossed. His feet twisted around one another.

“Relax Buttercup. I’m just teasing yah!” he said.

Kenny’s lips pulled into a wide grin. “I just love seeing your reactions.”

Leopold frowned. He narrowed his eyes at the man. He couldn’t help but pout from the embarrassment of it. His cheeks had flushed red too.

Kenny stretched his arms out. He let out a deep groan.

“So!” he began. “How’s prison treating yah?”

Leopold just stared. Even if he was talkative, he had no idea how to answer it.

How was prison treating him?

What could he say to that?

He…liked it a whole lot better than St Mary Cross…

“I remember my first week here was just pure hell.” Kenny said.

Kenny stretched at his chin. His dark blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. His eyes shifted to the side in thought. To remember his first week.

“Believe it or not. I was the first one in here.” Kenny finally spoke. “Even before…”

Kenny let out a small yelp and shook his head. “Let’s just say somebody _else_ should have got here before me.”

Kenny’s cheeks twitched. He looked pretty annoyed for that split second.

“The people at the time were a lot tougher!” he explained. “I realized it was pretty easy to get whatever I wanted. Everyone was trying to shove their dicks in my ass. And I took that for my advantage.” W

Kenny shrugged. “Back then it was pretty scarring.” He admitted.

He wasn’t scary at all. But Leopold wasn’t stupid. He knew not to judge a book by a cover.

Leopold wiggled a little. He moved back on his bed until his back touched the wall. He brought his knees up, and pressed them against his chest.

Nobody had tried to touch him yet.

Nobody had tried to stick their cocks up in his ass quite yet.

Instead, he shrugged tiredly at him.

“We blondes have to watch our backs. Nothing is free here.” Kenny said.

His voice was firm. He spoke completely seriously. No trace of jokiness in his voice.

“Nothing is free. Do _not_ go looking for favours. For help from _anyone here._ It might seem like you’re on good terms with somebody…but they’ll be looking for something a lot more than what you’re willing to give.” Kenny explained.

Leopold lifted his head. He inhaled sharply, and stared at the other blonde.

Kenny was quiet once more.

Kenny stared at his face. Kenny’s eyes gazed at Leopold’s face.

A thoughtful frown appeared across his face.

“I’m not sure why. But I have a feeling I should be taking care of you…” Kenny suddenly muttered.

Kenny rubbed his chin. He looked like he was trying to figure it out himself. He looked troubled. Like this had been weighing on his mind a lot.

“Leopold.” Kenny suddenly began. “Have you ever been in…”

Kenny trailed off. He shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

“Never mind.” He said.

“You know Buttercup. I’m going to figure you out. I will.” he finally finished.

Leopold almost jumped straight out of his skin.

Heat licked along his spin. He felt his face heat up.

When had Kenny got off his bed?

Better yet, when had he got so close to him?

Kenny’s face so close to his own?

Noses almost touching.

“I’m not sure what’s going through your head. But I’m not stupid, I can see when somebody isn’t shocked at when they see or hear.” Kenny said.

Kenny took his chin. He pinched Leopold’s chin tightly and pulled Leopold closer to his face.

“There’s something about you. I’m not sure what it is, but I’m going to figure it out.” He said firmly.

Kenny had whispered it softly to him. So softly that his breathe ghosted Leopold’s lips.

“Buttercup, listen to me, I’m not like them,” he said calmly.

Kenny released Leopold chin.

Kenny throw himself down to sit next to him. Kenny’s weight making Leopold bounce up and down on the mattress.

Leopold just stared blankly. He stared at nothing in particular.

Leopold rubbed his chin.

Could he trust Kenny?

Enough to tell him the truth? To speak to him?

He wondered to himself. He didn’t know Kenny well enough.

“I’ve been here for eight years. I have a life sentence too.” Kenny said. “I am up for parole in seven, but I don’t have high hopes in that department.”

“I know I’m going to live my whole life here until I die.” Kenny nodded his head.

“So, you can say I’ve kind of given up on these people. I don’t want to become what this place expects me to be,” Kenny said softly.

Kenny playfully bumped his shoulder against Leopold.

Kenny turned fully to look at Leopold.

He spoke seriously. “And that is why you can trust me.”

His life was basically over.

Leopold stared thoughtfully.

He sighed to himself. He would love to trust Kenny.

More than anything. To just tell him everything.

Every little thing. To spill it all out and cry.

He couldn’t.

Maybe one day.

Someday, when he had gotten to know Kenny better, and could see he truly did trust him.

“I understand.” Kenny suddenly said.

Kenny spoke with that same smile on his face. “Someday, you can trust me. Someday.”

“You just need time.”

Leopold felt as if his heart had leaped into his throat.

He glanced up at Kenny in surprise.

Nobody had ever told him he could have time.

If they wanted something, they took it, they forced it out of him.

Leopold had learnt this the hard way…

~#~#~#~#~

Kenny could see the other.

Kenny’s eyes was clued to the smaller blonde.

_‘You’re so damaged…’_

Kenny realized.

Strangely, he felt his chest tighten.

How could somebody so young…so innocent looking…somebody who looked like they had never hurt anybody or committed a crime before be here?

Something wasn’t right here.

The other man didn’t look worried, or scared.

He did not look shocked, or surprised.

It was like he had seen everything in the prison before.

But that was impossible. Kenny had gone straight up to Miss Test burger just an hour ago, asking about the other smaller cuter blonde.

Miss Testaburger had told him this was Leopold’s first offense.

She didn’t know why he had been sentenced to maxima security prison – St. Andrew Park.

She had confirmed it was a petty crime. She had also confirmed that Leopold had come from one of those white ass rich folks.

However Kenny could tell.

Something wasn’t right.

Miss Testaburger looked as confused and concerned when she took out Leopold’s file.

Most of the important information was classified. Even to her.

Something was really fucked up here.

Whatever it was, Kenny could tell it had left Leopold with mental scars.

He couldn’t bring himself to leave Leopold like this…damaged.

He wanted to help him.

It was strange. The longer Kenny stared at Leopold, Butters, the more he felt like he had seen the man before.

But how?

Kenny had been in prison for a long time.

He had spent pretty much all of his adulthood in here…because of a few fuck ups.

The only likelihood of him knowing Butters was slim.

Small.

Unless Kenny knew him from his childhood?

Which was also slim…

He was from South Park. Everyone knew everyone.

The small village was so tightly tied in…nobody could pass by unnoticed….

Nobody in that small mountain town.

The haunting image of the small sad boy filled his mind.

Kenny immediately shot the picture away.

He did not want to think about that.

It would only bring him pain. Only bring him painful and horrible memories.

“Do you have any idea what job you want?” Kenny decided to ask.

To keep the conversation going.

To distract him for the boy….

Butters turned his head. His cute, large blue eyes stared up at Kenny.

He was just so cute.

Kenny wanted to reach out and pinch his large cheeks.

Kenny would die before he let anybody touch Butters. He was too innocent for this place!

Way too innocent.

Kenny wanted to protect him.

~#~#~#~#~

Leopold stared at the taller blonde.

His lips twitching a little.

What kind of job he would like to have?

Where would he like to work?

He was a little surprised that they could work, but then again it made sense.

Leopold let out a breatheless gasp.

He jumped on the spot.

A sudden shriek came from the cube next to them.

27? He thinks.

A loud, earth shattering scream.

The scream was so loud that it echoed through the air.

It was like the prison had suddenly been muted before it burst to life.

Noise bounced against the walls. It slammed against one wall and then another.

It echoed down the pipes and walls.

Both blonde haired men stared at one another.

They blinked in confusion.

Kenny swung his head around. He bites at his bottom lip. His lips twitching.

Leopold noticed it looked like he wanted to smirk…?

Kenny’s eyebrows raised. He leaped to his feet. He ran a hand through is hair.

Kenny looked frantic and worried. As if he knew that voice. He knew who owned the voice.

Anxiousness filled Leopold’s veins.

He wanted to hold onto Kenny tightly.

The sudden fear filled him.

Truthfully, he should be used to screams, wails or cries.

He wasn’t really expecting it, which is stupid because it is prison.

Leopold knew people would be screaming. Inmates yelling at one another and shit.

He should have been expecting it, but for some reason he didn’t.

Another scream.

Somebody growling, and hissing like a snake.

The sound sent a horrible pitch through Leopold’s body.

It wasn’t somebody making sound of pain…so nobody was being raped or beaten up…

It was the sound of an angry - pissed off person.

A man bellowing out insults.

Leopold paled and gulped.

He twitched. He anxiously walked behind Kenny. His feet shook with each step.

He noticed a rather large crowd had grown around the cube next door.

Many people looking in with curiosity.

“Fuck off! I’m not sharing with you!” An unfamiliar voice shrieked like banshee.

The sound of something thick and heavy slammed against something soft – maybe a body??

Leopold gulped and shovelled forward.

He poked his head around the corner. His eyes flickered upon seeing two people next door.

It looked almost like a lover’s splat.

…It was strange.

“Relationship goals man.” some other man snorted in amusement.

The sound of something being thrown through the air, and slammed into a body again made Leopold wince.

He slowly, but quite easily slipped between the large men.

Nobody noticed him anyway as he moved.

He almost tripped over his feet. He grabbed onto the closest thing possible to prevent himself from falling.

That happened to be another inmate.

He was worried he would be socked in the face. Hands grabbed him to help him.

Leopold realized it was only Kenny.

Thank god.

Leopold was nervous.

He peered around Kenny to look at his new neighbours.

He tried to keep his breathing even. He looked at the two inmates.

They was arguing. Or one of the men was – yelling at the other rather than debating or arguing.

It was _Stan_.

Leopold’s eyes widened. He watched the dark haired man stumbled over his feet.

Stan winced, and frowned deeply. His lips pinched downward, and his cheeks had a pinkish hue to them.

His hands flickered out in front of him, as if to block another in coming attack.

Another screech came from in front of Stan.

Said raven yelped, and ducked.

A rather large book flung over his head, and slammed into the fair wall behind all the inmates.

One inmate whistled and muttered about the dude having a killer aim.

Stan panted. He held his hands up in hopes to calm his roommate down.

“Kyle. Kyle.” He said. “Kyle, please. C-Calm down. We can talk about this.”

“Fuck that! I refuse to share with you!” the other man yelled.

Leopold turned his head around to look at this ‘Kyle’ person.

He found the very same red haired man from his first day.

He was just as Leopold had originally thought.

He was a little shorter than Stan and Kenny, but taller than Leopold.

He had messy red and orange curls that covered his ears completely and fell into his face, framing his large round emerald eyes rather cutely. He had flawless skin, with a dash of freckles across his cheeks.

Much like the other inmates, he wore a long sleeved black turtleneck shirt. A pal blue baggy shirt hanged off his shoulders. He looked pretty small. Leopold guessed Kyle must be one of the three (including himself) smallest inmates.

“Kyle. Please. Let’s just talk!” Stan begged.

Stan tried to reason. He jumped in panic when Kyle lobbed another heavy book at him.

Kyle’s green eyes was blazing. He was enraged. Pissed beyond compared.

“Fuck you Stan! I told you, I didn’t want to fucking talk to you!” he yelled.

He shrieked loudly.

Leopold spun his head around in panic.

Why wasn’t there a guard yet?

Surely some guard would have heard Kyle?

And the rowdy cheering from the inmates?

Their voices was bellowing, echoing through the air and bouncing off the walls.

It was even making his eyes buzz, and throb with slight pain.

The shaggy blonde in front of him made a loud sigh.

He pressed himself between the two men, and held his hands out before his two closest friends could kill each other.

His eyes flickered, and his lips twitched into a deep frown.

Kenny let out a low grumble, especially when he found so many people staring at them.

The fucking wolves.

“Stop. You’re going to seriously hurt one another.” He said. “Or the guards will shank your asses to the shoe!”

“Get out of my way Kenny. That fucking bastard deserves everything that’s coming!” Kyle growled.

He bared his teeth. His tiny body shaking with anger. He stomped his foot a little as he spoke too.

Kyle was just so angry.

His body spilled with the anger and frustration.

Leopold had seen many angry and pissed of people in his life.

…but…he had never seen such raw anger coming from anybody in his life before.

Stan frowned.

His own anger seemed to be bubbling up. His hands twisted into fists.

“Oh! I deserve everything that is coming, huh?” he growled in a mocking tone. “What about you! Huh, you asshole!”

“You’re the one who cut me off! What else was I supposed to do?” Stan yelled back.

Stan’s voice echoing through the room.

Leopold gulped.

He couldn’t even picture Stan angry, but here it was. The raven haired man looked like he was about explode.

Stan tried to keep himself calm. He closed his eyes briefly, but more anger filled him.

Kyle’s jaw dropped.

He throw his hands out on either sides of him and shook his head furiously.

“Oh! How about not being a fucking moron, and getting yourself fucking thrown back in here?” he growled. “Like the fuck is wrong with you! You got fucking out! You got out! And what do you do? You come right back!”

“What’s fucking wrong with you?”

Kyle yelled so loudly that Leopold was worried he would have a painful throat in the morning.

Stan wanted to punch the other.

So badly.

Why couldn’t Kyle understand? He needed to understand.

So badly.

Instead, he reached up and grabbed a hold of the side of his head.

“How can you say that? After everything? Really Kyle! Seriously!” he said.

Kyles glared, and curled his lips together.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” he hissed.

Kenny seemed to understand what the two was referring to.

His eyes frantically looked between the two.

“Guys. Calm down. Seriously, the guards are going to be here soon,” he tried to say.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes. He ignored their shaggy blonde haired, and growled loudly.

“What?” he said.

Stan glared back at Kyle.

“What? That I might actually lo-“

Kyle let out another shriek. He gripped another heavy book and throw it straight through the air.

It flung toward Stan.

Ready to slam into his face.

Stan let out his own cry and ducked down.

Leopold blinked.

Especially when his ears buzzed with noise.

Everything was fuzzy around him, and when he turned his head back to stare ahead of himself.

He found frantic eyes snapping around to him.

The large thick book slammed directly into his face.

Leopold didn’t make a single sound as he stumbled backward.

His feet slide out from underneath him. He grumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

Leopold’s backside slamming into the stone floor underneath them all. His body trembled from the sudden pain.

The book knocked him straight off his feet, and he landed in a heap on the ground.

“Holy shit.”

“Did you see that?”

“The poor tweak, he was thrown right onto his ass.”

Leopold felt dizzy.

His head hurt a lot.

Leopold reached up to touch the pulsing pain of his swelling face.  

“Shit. Buttercup!” Kenny yelped.

Kenny appeared next to him. He crouched down at his side.

The shorter blonde frowned.

Leopold turned his head to face Kenny. His eyebrows pulled together.

He licked at his lips, and winced.

He could taste the blood.

The copper taste dripped on his tongue.

His nose was bleeding.

He’ll probably get a few bruises in the morning.

“Butters.” Stan said.

Stan crouched down on Leopold’s other side.

Both Stan and Kenny stared at one another, before they gripped his arms tightly. The two hosted him to his feet.

Leopold was small, hardly any weight on him. It was more than easy to get the blonde on to his feet.

Kyle frowned.

He felt guilty for hitting the blonde in the face but he was confused.

“Um. Butters?” he asked wearily.

He shifted on his feet. He blinked his green eyes confusingly.

“Well. His name is Leopold. Leopold Stotch.” Kenny began.

He turned Leopold towards himself. He gripped Leopold’s chin.

Kenny forced Leopold’s head back to be able to see his bleeding nose.

“But I nicknamed his Butters.” He added.

Stan turned his head to the ginger haired male. He shrugged.

“If you hadn’t been avoiding me, you would have known!” he snapped.

Kyle glared.

Kenny waved his hand. “Oi. Don’t even start another fight. We don’t have time for that, the guards will be here within seconds,” he said loudly.

Kyle clocked his head to the side. His green eyes scanning Leopold’s face.

He walked up to them. He kept a good distant between himself and Stan. He held out a green handkerchief.

“Um. Here, I want it back thought. My mum made it for me.” He said.

“Of course Ky.” Kenny teased with a laugh.

He took the handkerChef and held it to Leopold’s nose. He pressed it firmly.

Kyle frowned. He almost sneered. He shook his head.

“Don’t call me that.” He grumbled.

“I don’t think it’s broken.” Stan cut in.

He watched as Kenny moved the handkerchief gently against Leopold’s nose.

He had never seen his friend so caring before.

Kenny doesn’t take on bitches, or shit. He liked to be ‘clean’ in that department. People left him alone as well. He doesn’t sleep with anybody anymore. It was almost strange to see him show interest in somebody after two – three years of having nobody.

Now Kenny seemed to have eyes on Leopold, and Leopold alone.

He wasn’t like some of the pieces of shit around here.

“It’s alright Buttercup.” Kenny said happily.

Kenny smirked when Leopold frowned at him.

“You’ve stopped bleeding.” He added.

Carefully but wearily, Kenny withdrawn his hand. He held the blooded handkerchief and smiled.

“There, all good.” Kenny said.

Leopold rolled his eyes, and lifted his hands.

He presses his fingers against his nose. He gently stroked the skin, and sighed.

Who would have thought the first time he spilled blood in place like this.

Because of a book no-less.

Not just that, over a lover’s quill too.

He did not think relationships really worked in prison, but even when the two looked angry…he could tell they cared for one another.

Maybe even love. But he couldn’t say anything.

“Alright. Alright,” Kenny finally spoke.

Kenny’s voice bellowed out, and surprisingly loud. Kenny turned around to look at the crowd behind them.

“Get out of here unless you want one of Kyle’s special books too!” he yelled.

Kyle snorted at that. He rolled his green eyes and turned away. He grabbed one of his bottle water, and marched over to the shorter man.

Frankly, he never expected in a million years to meet shorter person then him in the prison.

Hell, the only other person that was considered to be small was just an inch taller than himself.

Of course nobody could touch that person unless they want to face hellish wrath.

“Okay, um, Butters.” he began.

Kyle unscrewed the bottle cap.

“If the guard’s see your face so blooded, then we’re all in trouble.”

With that said, he begun to clean the red smears on Leopold’s face. The red stained the pale skin.

Kyle used the water bottle to clean the blood from around Leopold’s nose.

“So. Um. I’m Kyle...Er, Kyle Broflovski…” Kyle said.

He frowned, and raised a red eyebrow. Especially upon seeing his blank face of the blonde haired male.

“Err, you don’t talk…do you.” He said slowly.

Leopold shrugged.

He bowed his head after a few seconds and turned away.

His eyes ran around the room, and quietly taking in the room. Both beds was made perfectly, to a T, but what really caught his attention was the amazing book collection in the fair corner.

It was perfectly stacked, and ranged alphabetically.

He glanced at Kyle.

The books obviously belonged to him, which was kind of funny considering he had been throwing them.

“Nope. Butters doesn’t talk,” Kenny piped out with a grin.

The other inmates had returned to their own cubes.

Kyle’s red eyebrows pulled together.

“Like you, huh,” he muttered.

Kyle sighed. He turned his attention back to the newcomer. He noticed the way Leopold was staring at his special library.

“Um. You can borrow any one if you want,” Kyle piped up in a soft voice.

He obviously felt guilty about almost breaking the poor man’s nose.

Leopold jumped and spun back around.

His back arched, and he nervously shook his head.

He didn’t want to take anything.

Just as Kenny had told him earlier.

Nothing was free in prison. You take something, you’re expected to give something back. That and the fact he did fancy the idea of being on his knees with a dick in his mouth. The thought made his nose twitch with disgust.

Kyle frowned to himself. He scratched at the back of his head.

“I’m…like sorry. Er, for hitting you in the face with my book.” he said slowly.

Leopold just shrugged again.

What could he do?

Besides, like it or not, Kyle had Stan and there was no way Stan was going to let anybody hurt Kyle.

Not that Leopold cared enough to hurt the red haired man.

So he shrugged.

Just letting it go anyway.

This seemed generally surprise said man.

Kyle blinked. He wasn’t used to any man in prison being so forgiving.

“You’re rather strange, Butters…” Kyle said slowly.

He shook his head anyway, “Well, whatever. I’m serious. You can borrow any of my books. If you’re a friend of Kenny’s then I guess you’re my friend too.”

Kenny throw his arm around the Leopold’s small shoulders. He pulled Leopold into his side, and grinned widely.

“Buttercup. Kyle isn’t the one to hold you to anything. As long as you give it back I mean. Forget to return it, then he will be after you with an axe.” he said thoughtfully.

He obviously remembering something from the past.

Leopold tilted his head back to stare at the other blonde. He chews at the sensitive skin and finally nodded his head.

This seemed to relax Kyle, who smiled himself and turned around to settle on his bed.

The one with a pale blue blanket spread across it. It had a few papers and books scattered across it.  

“Just let me know which one you want.” he muttered softly.

Leopold stared at him suspiciously.

He felt beyond confused, and didn’t know if he would willing take one in fear he would have owe the man.

Kenny grinned and playfully shook him.

“Don’t worry about it. This is how Kyle is. His a good guy, he feels guilty and worried that he had hurt you. If he says you can borrow one, then he means it.” Kenny said with glee.

Kyle frowned deeply. He glared up at the blonde, with pink cheeks.

“So Now that is sorted out,” Kenny began.

He looked at the awkward raven haired man standing by the opening of the cube.

“You gonna tell me what that was about?” Kenny asked.

Stan shifted on his feet. He moved from one foot to the other slowly.

“Um, well. You see…” he said.

Stan struggled to speak. He moved awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

“Ha,” Kyle snorted loudly, and rolled his eyes at him. “The fucking coward won’t even say it.”

The upset man turned on the spot. He grabbed one of the books and pulled it to his lap. He turned it in his hands and opened it on a random page,.

“We’re supposed to share a room. Isn’t that fucking great?” Kyle snorted.

“Oh. So we’re neighbours then?” Kenny pipped up.

Kenny turned and threw himself down onto what he assumed to Stan’s bed. He swung his legs as he shifted on the spot.

Kyle rolled his eyes again, before he turned his heated gaze onto Stan again.

“You’re a fucking idiot. You throw away you’re freedom, and for what?” he grumbled deeply.

Kyle’s throat tightened as he hissed. He tried to keep his voice down, not wanting to start screaming again.

“Kyle. Please, you have asthma.” Stan said worriedly.

Stan turned his concerned filled eyes to the red haired man and shifted once again. His face was heated a little, and he obviously didn’t like being on the end of Kyle’s anger.

Leopold stared in surprise at Kyle. He slowly shovelled away from the angry man, to Kenny’s side.

Frankly out the three of them, he felt safer with Stan but right now he’d rather be with Kenny. #

Kenny didn’t look like he wanted throw anything.

Leopold rather not have another book hit him on the nose.

“So the fuck what?” Kyle huffed.

He slammed the book shut, and twirled his head up to look at him.

“You think I don’t know I’ve got fucking asthma. Hello. I grow up with fucking asthma!” Kyle growled.

Stan flinched. His anger seeming to have melted away unlike Kyle. He shook his head, and turned away.

“Sorry for being worried.” He grumbled.

“Do not talk about being fucking worried to me!” Kyle hissed.

Leopold flinched. His ears rang, and he really wanted to leave the cube. He really wanted to go back to his own, and curl up on the bed.

He wanted to sleep.

He wanted to sleep this all away.

Leopold groaned, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his head between his knees.

Kenny watched Leopold, and frowned worriedly.

He really was worried about the younger blonde. He vowed to himself not to let anybody hurt the boy. He could smell the pain trapped inside him.

Kenny decided in that moment he was going to do his best to protect Leopold, Butters.

“Okay, Okay,” Kenny said.

He moved forward to sit next to the short blonde. His voice easily silenced both of his two male friends.

“Enough yelling. You really will bring guards down here. Do you want to be locked in the slammer?” Kenny said.

Kyle groaned loudly, and finally nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. Fine. We’ll talk like civil people.” Kyle sighed.

A small smile appeared across Stan’s lips. He hummed to himself, and slowly walked to sit next to Kenny. He stared back at Kyle with large, round eyes.

He simply gazed back at him, and waited for the red haired man to begin.

Kyle kept his lips crushed together. His eyes narrowed into small slits. He simply glared back him in silence. He had his teeth ripping into his bottom lip.

“Why didn’t you answer me…at all?” Stan finally asked.

Stan’s voice was broken, and pitched with sadness. His nose flared, and he whined in a low broken-ish voice.

Stan shook his head and pressed his hands to both sides of his head. His fingers threated through his black curls.

Kyle snorted.

“Is that all? Is that why you came back?” he huffed.

He was becoming angry, but kept himself clam. Even if he really-really wanted to soaker punch the fucking ass in the face.

Stan’s head snapped upward. His eyes wide and frantic, almost wild like.

“What? Of course that’s the reason why I came back! Why wouldn’t I?” he snapped.

Stan’s voice pitching, before his eyes lowered in sadness. “I mean…you completely cut me out. You wouldn’t even reply to my phone calls…”

“Kyle! We’ve been together for how long? We were super best friends and shit,” Stan said. “Do you know how much that fucking hurt? Do you? There was no doubt you knew how I felt, but did you lie about it? Was I not good enough for you? Damnit Kyle. Stop beating around the bush!”

Kyle hissed, and narrowed his eyes back at him.

“What? How dare you. I never lied about how I felt. You know how much I fucking love you!” he growled back.

“And what? You think I don’t love you?” Stan huffed in return. “Because you know I fucking do!”

Kenny hummed under his breathe.

He glanced between his two closest friends. He eyed their faces closely, and nipped at his lips.

“Look. Guys. Just listen to one another! Kyle, we get it. You’re pissed off at Stan because he came back, returned to prison after getting out! Stan that was a pretty dumb move. I mean, you was free so why’d you return? Well, obviously you returned because of Kyle.” Kenny said.

“Alright. I know. I know. I fucked up. You happy!” Stan finally burst out.

Stan rubbed the bridge of nose. His head was starting to ache from pain. A throbbing head ache.

The ginger haired man sighed to himself and turned away from Stan.

“Just…Stan. I know how much you loved me, and shit. You know how much I love you too. But come on, was that the real reason why you came here?” he said softly.

“Kyle!” Stan groaned.

He leaped to his feet and marched straight over to the red haired man. He pressed his hands against his cheeks, and forced Kyle to look at him in the face.

“Kyle! For fuck sake! Just answer me! Why the hell did you cut me off?” Stan demanded.

His voice thick and heavy. It left no space for debate.

Kyle blinked slowly up at him. His green eyes glows almost beautiful up at him.

“Stan,” he began.

“I get it Kyle. You can be anger, you can slap me around all you want. But please, please just tell me!” Stan begged.

He leant even closer against him, and rested his forehead against Kyle’s.

“Just tell me why you never, not even once, replied to me.” Stan begged. “I need you Kyle. I needed you so badly.”

Kyle sighs softly. His own pale cheeks became red.

“I read all your letters…I did Stan.” he whispered sweetly.

“You did?” Stan muttered in return.

“Yeah. Of course I did. I read every single letter you sent me.” Kyle explained.

Kyle pulled away.

He lightly pushed against Stan’s shoulders. This forced Stan to step away from him.

Stan quivered a little. He shifted and slowly crouched down, catching Kyle’s eyes.

“Please. Just tell me Kyle,” he murmured out in a gentle voice.

He reached forward to touch Kyle’s knee, but the red and orange haired man moved his leg. He pulled out of Stan’s reach.

“Look Stan…” Kyle said.

Kyle ran his hand through his curls. He nibbled at his bottom lip.

“L-Look Stan. You was free. Y-You was out, you could be with your family and start over. I…I didn’t want to hold you back. I-I didn’t want you to remember this place.” Kyle tried to explain.

“I didn’t want to be the reason why you couldn’t move on. I didn’t want to the one to hold you back here…” Kyle said in soft whimper.

His eyes had slowly began to tear up.

“But look, you did come back.” He muttered. “Look at what happened. I brought you back. I forced you to come back to St. Andrew Park. What I didn’t want to happen…h-happen…”

Stan sniffed.

His own eyes beginning to teared up. A watery smile appeared across his face.

“I told you Kyle. I told you to stop trying to take care of me.” he chuckled.

Stan climbed forward.

Leopold blinked a little. It was an odd sight to see.

Stan climbed onto Kyle’s lap, and straddled him. Legs on either side of Kyle’s hips.

Leopold shook his head, and turned away. He pushed the golden hairs out of his face, and stood up.

This seemed like private matter.

How it all was supposed to be private matter, but looked what had happen. He had witness one of the best scenes from a soap show.

That would have made a fortune.

“Aww. But it was just getting to the good part.” Kenny whined.

He jumped to his feet and following after Leopold.

Kenny looked back at his two friends and smirked to himself. He could see them lean close to one another, their lips locked together and kissing.

It made him happy to see they had some kind of made up. Sort of. At least they kind of understood one another.

“Whoa there,” Kenny grinned.

He stepped into his own cube and smirked.

“What a lovely sight.” he purred.

Leopold paused in movement.

He glanced over his shoulder nervously, and meekly frowned. His back was arched, with his shirt pulled over his head. His pale skin was milky and untouched. He was changing out from out of the bright orange jumpsuit.

“Aww I really like orange.” Kenny chuckled.

He eyed the soft skin, with his hands twitched with the wished to touch the skin. Leopold was fucking beautiful.

Leopold reached over to the bag on his bed, and ripped the black bag open. He gazed at the clothes. He had a long sleeved white turtle shirt, with a set of beachy clothes. A baggy shirt with pants. He grabbed the shirt, and quickly pulled it over his head.

Kenny clicked his tongue, and moaned.

“Aww. What a shame,” he shrugged.

Kenny turned away from Leopold.

Despite he really didn’t want to look away, he knew it was in his best interest and besides he didn’t want to make the other blonde feel uncomfortable more then what he did.

Eventually, Leopold was fully dressed. It made him feel much more comfortable as he no longer stuck out like a sore thumb.

He now fitted in. He hoped.

Leopold shrugged to himself, he quickly shoved his old bright orange clothes into the black bag and tied it shut. He then placed it in the corner where the laundry was.

Leopold then sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed softly while looked around himself.

Kenny spun on the balls of his feet, and came to sit across from him. He stretched his arms above his head and groaned as his body popped.

Kenny noticed the pair was wearing the same beachy suit. He found he liked that.

“Well. Those are my family. There is four others, but Stan and Kyle are my closest and dearest family,” he explained.

He tapped his fingers against his legs with a wistful smile on his face.

“I grow up with Stan and Kyle. We went to the same school and shit. Along with one other fucking asshole.”

Suddenly Kenny’s face darkened and looked away.

“That asshole is here too. But listen to me, no matter what, don’t listen to him and stay the fuck away from him. You’ll probably meet him tonight at dinner. He hates every one of our friends, and is trying so hard to get us to turn on him. He used to hate Kyle, but this guy…this guy gets under his skin,” Kenny explained.

His lips curled up as he thought of this guy. This asshole that seemed to piss him right off.

Leopold frowned. Judging from Kenny’s expression this guy was trouble.

Leopold trusted Kenny’s judgement a lot more than his own. Leopold’s own judgement hadn’t been the best. He had screwed up many times by trusting people.

The short blonde trembled, and presses his lips together. His nose flared, and he nodded.

Kenny smirked, and clicked his fingers. “Good. He will try to get to you, but don’t be scared of him. Trust me, understand. Trust in me.”

“My family, they’re good people. Some of them aren’t supposed to be here, but they’re friends. They’re family. You look out for them, and they’ll look out for you.” Kenny explained.

He slide of his bed. He walked directly up Leopold and leant over him, leaning in close to his face.

“I trust you, and you can trust me Buttercup.” He said.

“It’s okay to trust Kyle, and Stan. It’s fine to trust me. Maybe a few of the other clowns in this prison,” Kenny added thoughtfully, and smiles sweetly down at him.

“We’re family. There are fuckers here, everything will be fine.”

Kenny then shrugged to himself. “I hope anyway.”

Leopold pouted a little, and blushed. He pressed his fingers together, and tried to lean backward when Kenny learnt closer to him.

His face moving closer to his own. Kenny grinned wider in amusement. He enjoyed his reactions, his face expressions.

Kenny chuckled, and finally leant away. He shrugged once again, and suckled his top lip. It was that Leopold realized it was split, making him wonder if his shaggy blonde roommate had just been in a fight.

Kenny felt for his bed, and sat back down. He made a soft sound from the back of his throat.

“Buttercup. You have to stop looking like a lot bunny rabbit. I mean it’s cute as hell, but it can get you notice,” Kenny winked sweetly.

Kenny’s lips forming into a smile rather than a grin. He cross his legs and hummed under his breathe.

The small blonde sighed to himself.

Did he really look like a bunny rabbit? That was rather horrifying, and embarrassing.

He tapped his fingers together and frowned.

Apparently everything about himself gets him notice.

It was so trying.

He wondered what would happen now…?

Leopold was just so nervous…he hopped everything would work out well.

Kenny let out a laugh at Leopold’s face.

The soft moan flittered from the cube next to them.

Leopold blinked.

Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! How was it?
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you all think!


	3. Food Life

Leopold couldn’t stop twitching.

He was trembling.

“Buttercup. You have to stop looking like a lot bunny rabbit. I mean it’s cute as hell, but it can get you notice.” Kenny winked sweetly.

Kenny’s lips formed into a smile rather than a grin. He cross his legs and hummed under his breath.

The small blonde sighed to himself.

Did he really look like a bunny rabbit?

That was rather horrifying, and embarrassing.

He tapped his fingers together and frowned. Apparently everything about himself gets him notice.

It was so scary.

Kenny turned his head to look through the opening of their cube. He quietly shifted on the bed and finally nods his head to himself. Whatever he had been checking for he, he saw it. Kenny turned his attention back to face the other blonde.

“We have an inspection coming within five minutes. Roughly five to four minutes.” He said.

Leopold blinked slowly.

An inspection?

Worry filled his chest, and he let out a soft whimper escape his lips. Inspection, inspection back at St. Mary Cross was dangerous, and terrifying.

They touched you, throw you around, and even at times, rip your clothes. Leopold trembled. His hands shook, and put his head between his knees.

“Whoa. Relax there jumpy.” Kenny said confusingly. “It’s only an inspection…”

Kenny moved towards Leopold.

“Butters. It’s just an inspection, calm down. You just stand by the end of your bed, without moving. The guards come in, and check your bed for any hidden drugs…it’s nothing to worry about. I mean, as long as you’re not hiding anything…” Kenny said thoughtfully.

He had a strange twinkle in his eye as if he was thinking of something that had happen to him once before.

Leopold stared at the other.

He felt his curiosity grow, he wanted to find out the stories Kenny had. He could tell Kenny had many, and Leopold didn’t know why but he really wanted to hear them.

Hear them all.

Just then the sound of heavy metal doors slammed against the walls.

Large and powerful footsteps echoed through the stones. The sound vibrated along the stones. Hearing the way the sound bounced powerfully off the walls, and the noise within the block pitched high. For a brief second the noise pitched higher and then suddenly muted.

Like somebody had grabbed a remote, and pressed the mute button.

“Inmates!” a voice bellowed out. It echoed through the block.

“Inspection! Lock down the pipes!”  

Leopold froze. His legs buckled and he found he couldn’t move his legs. He tried to stand up, but his legs were so weak.

Just as he stood up, he almost fall straight back down if Kenny didn’t grab his arm.

Kenny helped Leopold up. His eyebrows pulled together, and he worried clocked his head.

He tried to look Leopold in the eyes, but all he didn’t understand why the other was so scared.

Why was he scared of an inspection?

“You alright, Buttercup?” Kenny said.

Leopold was trembled.

He tried to keep himself clam but his body quivered uncountable. He pressed his hands together, and felt himself being guided to the end of his bed.

Kenny placed him just outside the cube, with their backs pressed against the wall.

Kenny clocked his head.

“It will be fine. Just relax, the guards will be in and out. There’s nothing in there. They shut down the pipes so nobody can flush the drugs.” he explained with a shrug. “I don’t touch that stuff anymore.”

Leopold turned to look over at the shaggy haired man and tilted his head. So Kenny used to do drugs? Kenny was weirder then himself.

“Man. I hope the lovebirds are finish.” Kenny chimed. He leant forward, leaning over a little while he tried to look into the cube next to them. Neither Kyle nor Stan was standing outside their cube yet.

Kenny chuckled. “They don’t want to be caught again.”

Leopold clocked his head to the side, and his nose flared. He tried to see the two men, feeling his anxiousness grow when he noticed two guards moving down their row.

Kyle and Stan still hadn’t come out of their cube yet.

He didn’t want to think about what kind of punishment they could get. He hoped it wasn’t the same kind of punishment you could get back at St. Mary Cross.

“Finally!”

Stan’s hair was mess.

It had originally been neatly combed and layered. However when he stepped out, his hair was messy, and all over the place.

He had a single black curl sticking up that he was trying to smooth it down.

Stan’s face was red. His lips was swollen.

“Fuck off.” Kyle grumbled.

Kyle's face was just as red.

Much like Stan, Kyle’s red hair was much messier.

The curls was sticking in all directions, and his face was bright red. A lot pinker then the other. His cherry red lips was swollen and not just that either.

There on the side on his neck was a purple-ish mark. Purple with a soft blue hue in the middle, outlined by red.

Kenny smirked widely.

“Seems the love birds have made up.” he cheerfully sang. “Beautiful love bite. Didn’t know Stan had it in him.”

Stan flushed. His face becoming redder and redder with every second that passed.

“Um, well…I, um…” his mouth gapped.

Kyle frowned deeply. He glared at the blonde standing next to him, and snorted loudly.

“Shut up Kenny. Stop being such a pervert.” he huffed loudly and rolled his eyes.

Kenny laughed, and bounced on his feet.

“Aww. My baby growing up. Well, I mean he did bang you many times before he got out. But he ever marked you. Aww, Stanley finally grow his balls and marked Kyle-Ba as his.” he teased.

Kyle’s face turned beef red. His cheeks turning crimson.

Leopold felt his lips crushed together into a thin line. He wasn’t surprised men had sex and shit in prison, but he was more surprised that something like ‘love’ might exist in prison.

He didn’t know if Stan and Kyle had it, but judging from the little he had seen, they might like one another a lot. Cared for each other.

“McCormick. You’ve been a good boy?” Chef chuckled.

He stared down at the blonde with a smirk.

Kenny shrugged at him and crossed his arms behind his head.

“You mean have I jumped fatass yet? The answer is no. I haven’t seen him since yesterday morning.” he grumbled.

Kenny’s lips twitching into a small smirk.

Chef snorted, and rolled his eyes. He whistled a tune as he checked the cube behind them before returning.

“Seems everything is in order.” He muttered.

With that, the guard moved onto another cube.

Leopold blinked confusingly. He quivered a little, and rubbed his hands together. He stared after the man in silence, watching as he moved onto another cube and after five minutes, moved onto another and another.

“See Buttercup. You panicked for no reason.” Kenny said comforting.

Kenny looped an arm around Leopold’s shoulder. He pulled him in close to his body.

Kyle and Stan glanced at each other confusingly.

Why was the newbie scared of inspection for?

They eyed the mute man in silence.

Leopold looked tensed and nervous. However it seemed he was relaxing.

Stan wanted to ask, but bite his lip. He knew Leopold wasn’t going to talk either way.

“I’m starving. Can we go get dinner now?” he piped loudly.

His stomach growled as if to agree with his words.

Leopold frowned. He was sure the dinner serves wasn’t until 5:30. That was in an hour. It was too early to go to the cafeteria.

Noticing the confusion, Kyle faced the shorter man. Oh yes, he realized, he liked that he was taller. Finally somebody shorter than himself.

“Two of our friends work in the kitchen. We’re allowed to eat with them.” he explained.

More people?

Of course.

Kenny had mentioned four others. Leopold sighed under his breath. He really wasn’t good at meeting people. Today had been pushing it. Most of his time he had been locked up alone.

“Don’t worry Buttercup. They’re friendly.” Kenny grinned.

He practically skipped when the guards released them. Allowed them to leave and shit. He kicked himself off the wall, and waved at Chef on his way out.

Kyle rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. Friendly is not how I would describe them.” he muttered softly.

“Well. One of them is…” Stan muttered.

But he seemed to still be reeling from his make out session with Kyle. He seemed more than just a little happy. He was practically glowing.

Leopold wondered if they had a quickie.

Did they have sex, or was it just a little teasing.

Leopold didn’t have much time to pounder it, as Kenny grabbed his arm and broke him out of his thoughts. Leopold jumped, startled in sudden shock.

“Let’s go eat Buttercup!” Kenny cheerfully said.

He decided to ignore how the other had acted. Kenny tugged him along with the three of them.

Kyle looked back at Leopold with cool green eyes. He pulled at his turtle neck to cover the love bite after a few inmates had cat whistled at him.

“Hey. Um Butters. You’re new right? So you haven’t been to commissary yet. I need to go later on today, er, do you want to come with me?” he asked awkwardly.

Leopold stared at the taller man. His blue eyes frozen as if ice had coated the eyeball. His head was a little tilted to the side while he quietly watched him.

Commissary.

The place an inmate would go to buy things to survive. He didn’t need anything, nor did he want anything.

He had blood money. Guilty money.

After a few seconds, he shook his head.

Kyle pouted but shrugged. “Suit yourself then.”

“Are you sure Buttercup?” Kenny asked.

Kenny had overheard, or more likely been ear dropping. He had seen what Leopold had brought into cube, and it really wasn’t anything. Hardly anything, only the normal supplies Chef gave out.  

Leopold shrugged again. He really didn’t care. He couldn’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t going to touch that money.

He didn’t care if he got letter after letter, from his family. He gave no shit if they put 100 bucks into his bank once a week, or once a month.

Leopold had an idea of how much was in his bank since the last time he looked at his bank statement.

He knew he had a lot, and probably was considered rich. Because he never used it, just let it grow and grow.

Fuck them. He didn’t want their help at all. He was fine.

Obviously Stan and Kyle was starting to catch on that something wasn’t quite right with their newbie. Both shared another look, only this time with Kenny.

The three was confused, and worried at the same time.

Normally they gave no shit to the new inmates. Normally they wouldn’t take another person in so quickly, it had been the same group for the past couple of months or years.

Leopold was the only person they had accepted into their group. Both men had been confused at how quickly Kenny had taken the blonde in, as Kenny ignored everyone.

He had really changed since back then, during the first few years when he chased many newbies for a ‘good time’ and shit.

Stan and Kyle had been confused. They wondered who Leopold was, and why Kenny had become so invested in the young blonde so quickly.

However they was starting to figure it out. Something was different about Leopold. He was different. He was strangely a mystery.

Kyle and Stan found themselves sharing the same curiosity as their other friend.

Leopold once again thought about skipping dinner, but found his impending hunger eventually won him over.

He stepped into the cafeteria, and glanced around. It was strange. There was a small group of people up in the far corner playing cards, most black people Leopold noticed.

“Don’t daydream like that Buttercup. You’ll give them the wrong idea.” Kenny chimed.

Kenny grabbed his wrist and tugging on him gentle.

“Then we’ll all be in trouble.” he chuckled.

Leopold blushed and quickly ripped his eyes from the table. He followed after Kenny, awkwardly looking at the ground as he walked.

He found himself being lead towards the same table again. It must be their table. Leopold realized. It must belong to them, to Kenny, Kyle and he guessed Stan to.

Probably the other four Kenny had talked about before.

Leopold stared blankly at nothing in particular. He lined up behind Kyle, with Kenny bring up the rear. It took barely five seconds to get his dinner food.

His tray shook a little in his hands, as he sat down. He stared at the food. Truthfully, it was a lot better than yesterday. It didn’t look gross or shit.

Mash potatoes, broccoli and finally something that looked awfully lot like meat loath.

He scooped a small spoon of potatoes into his mouth.

It was salty, and Leopold liked his food salty so he didn’t mind it much.

He kept the spoon in his mouth and stared at his meal thoughtfully.

Leopold shrugged to himself, and smoothed out his mash potatoes, and began to stick his broccoli along the potatoes.

He decided to play with his food. To distract himself from his nervous. He made a small forest, before crushing up the meat loath and patting it along the potatoes so it looked mud.

“You’re supposed to be eating Buttercup.” Kenny suddenly spoke.

Kenny noticed Leopold was playing with his food rather than eating.

Leopold shrugged to himself once again.

Stan frowned. He sat down across from Leopold, with Kyle following.

“Dude. You’re pretty creative huh.” he muttered in awe.

“So what? He doesn’t eat either then?” Kyle asked.

He munched on a salted broccoli. He raised an eyebrow while watching the small blonde.

Kyle had to admit it was one of the weirdest things he had seen in Prison. He can see why Kenny was so fascinated with the kid.

“What? Is my cooking not good enough for him then?”

A tray slammed onto the metal table.

The pressure made it shake, and dark eyes glared down at the small blonde. Another man sat down on the other side of Kyle.

Leopold glanced up at him and realized it was the same guy had he had seen earlier this morning. He was tall, with high cheek bones.

Rather bony, and thin. Dark, messy curls hanged over his eyes a little. His hair had a little brown hair sticking out, with dark brown eyes glaring out from the milky skin. His lips curled together and he made a small growl.

“Relax Craig.” Kenny chuckled.

He rolled his eyes at the man, and snorted loudly, but still had that smile on his face.

Craig huffed, and turned his dark gaze onto his the shaggy haired man’s face.

“Fuck off Kenny. You know how hard I fucking work in that kitchen.” he said.

Craig short the middle finger up at the blonde.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

“Hey. Don’t flip me off!” he shot back. “You asshole!”

“Guys. Craig. Calm down. It isn’t your cooking, he didn’t eat breakfast or dinner last night.” Stan said with a tired tone of voice. “You wasn’t cooking yesterday. I think it’s just food in general.”

Craig reeled back.

He turned his glare back to Leopold, and stared him down.

Said blonde sheepishly shrugged and spooned a large helping of the mashed potatoes into his mouth. He nervously shifted on the metal long bench.

The glare was clue to Leopold’s face.

After what felt hours, but really was a few second Craig seemed to be satisfied and turned away. His eyes snapped to Stan and snorted loudly.

“So the rumours are true then. You was dumb enough to return, huh.” he grumbled loudly.

Stan shrugged. “That’s what people keep telling me.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

He simply focused on eating his vegetables.

Honestly he wasn’t to ken on meat or, really potatoes. However he loved vegetables, which is why Kyle was the one to get bigger helpings of the vegetables than anyone else.

He was also the one who received the smallest portions of the other things.

Kyle liked it that way honestly.

“Well when more than one person tells you something, it normally means something.” Craig muttered with a shake of his head.

Kenny sighed to himself. He did not want to see more of his friends fight.

“Gee Craig. Why you so crumby today? Did Tweak not give you any last night?” he smirked teasingly.

He felt such satisfaction when Craig almost chocked on his own potatoes.  

“Fuck you Kenny.” Craig growled after coughing.

Craig once again throw his middle finger at the blonde.

Leopold stared at the new man.

He tried to memorize everything about him. He seemed rather scary, but then again who in this damn prison wasn’t?

He wondered who Tweak is. Was he like Kyle? But to this Craig dude.

Craig grunted and turned on the bench. His eyes turned to look at the kitchen doors, awaiting worriedly. He stayed quiet, and he seemed slightly worried, however he relaxed when somebody pushed the door opens.

Rather scatty, and gritty man slowly walked to the table.

“Do you want me to take your tray?” Craig asked surprisingly kind, and gentle.

His lips twitched upward in a coldish smile.

A man that was roughly the same height of Craig, maybe a slightly shorter. He had longish sandy blonde hair that was stuck out in all directions.

Not like Kyles or Kenny’s messy hair, but extremely messy hair. He had large blue eyes hidden behind long eyelashes. He was twitching uncontrollable and dragged his left leg slowly.

“N-No. Gha. I got, gha, it.” the blonde said.

His voice shaky, and bitching as he spoke. He slowly lowered himself next to Craig, and the dark haired man immediately put an arm around his shaky shoulders.

The twitchy blonde leant into him. He seemed to take great comfort in his embrace.

He nervously looked around himself, glancing between himself, Craig and the others.

His large shaky blue eyes paused on the newest member of the group, and he let out a soft shaky sound as he stared at Leopold plate.

“O-Oh. Gha! W-Whose t-this, gha!” The blonde questioned.

He bounced on the metal bench a little, trembling a little.

Craig went to answer him, but found his voice dying in his throat. He didn’t have an answer. He snapped his dark glare at Kenny to explain.

Kenny grinned so brightly, and widely that he showed a little of his teeth.

“Well! This here is my new roomie. Butters!” Kenny introduced.

Kenny wrapped an arm around Leopold’s shoulders. “Buttercup, this is Craig and Tweak! Two more members of our loving family.”

Craig snorted, and rolled his eyes. Truthfully, he trusted the blonde judgement despite what people thought of their relationship.

Craig trusted him greatly, because Kenny had saved Tweak many times over. He glanced at the small blonde, and nodded to him.

“Alright. Butters. Welcome to our dead end family.” he said in an emotionless tone of voice.

Leopold lifted his head to look at the man.

He looked between Craig and Tweak thoughtfully.

Judging from the way the two was leaning close to one another, and Craig had a protective arm around Tweak, Leopold figured it was safe to assume they was like Stan and Kyle.

The two had a relationship maybe? Probably?

“Butters doesn’t talk.” Kyle explained.

Kyle swallowed the broccoli. He reached for a napkin, and rather decently he cleaned his mouth so he could drink his juice.

Craig raised an eyebrow and stared at the blonde.

“Seriously? Ha. Reminds me of you Kenny, you know, when we all was kids.” he said in a mock like voice.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

“Guys. I did talk. You just couldn’t hear me.” he pouted.

He had become slightly annoyed that everyone kept forgetting that one important fact.

“Oh, gha, yeah! Gha! I r-remember!” Tweak chuckled.

He shakily spooned a little potato into his mouth.

Stan’s eyes flashes and he looked at Kenny with a smile.

“I remember. He wore that coat!” he said proudly.

Leopold lifted his head. He looked around their faces before turning to peer at the blonde next to him. He found himself becoming interested in all of this.

“Shit.” Craig began, and snorted even louder than before. A small smirk on his face.

“That’s right. He wore an orange coat, right?” he added.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “It was a parka.”

Kenny groaned, and shook his head.

“Sorry that I wasn’t as rich as you guys. Besides, it was my elder brother’s. He passed it down to me.” he murmured with his lips forming a pout.

“We know dude. We’re just teasing you.” Stan chuckled. “If you worry so much, you’ll form wrinkles.”

Leopold clocked his head to the side.

He was able to form an image of a younger Kenny in his mind from the photo…

Dressed in an oversized orange parka, with a black ringed hoodie that was up all the time. Muffling his voice. His chest tightened a little as he thought about him.

So Kenny was the small kid in the photo. He was really cute.

Strangely, Leopold felt a sense of familiarity. Almost like he had seen the small boy in orange before.

Leopold stared at the table. At the people at the table…oddly his mind was able to transform them all into almost younger version of themselves.

A green hat. A red puff-ball hat. A scarf. He could almost see it perfectly before it disappeared.

Odd.

He shrugged to himself, and returned his attention to the plate.

“Okay. So this, Butters, doesn’t talk or eat?” Craig spoke.

He looked at Leopold thoughtfully.

“He seems more interested in turning it into a forest, then putting it into his stomach…” he grumbled darkly.

“Well his name is actually Leopold Stotch. But you know Kenny.” Stan always explained.

Stan looked across at the smaller man. He watched in amusement. He had never seen anybody ever do what Leopold is doing. Making a forest with his food? Even in a place like this, prison.

Kyle shrugged.

“Butters is a weird man. I guess that’s why Kenny likes him.” he hummed. “But yeah. He doesn’t talk, and doesn’t eat much either.”

“Speaking off, how is that coming along Kenny?” Stan smirked.

Stan turned his head to look at the shaggy haired blonde.

Kenny looked up at Stan. His blue eyes flickered, and flashes as he turned to look at Leopold.

“I’m working on it.” Kenny said. “How about we extend our deal.”

Stan chuckled, and shook his head.

“I’m not that dumb Kenny. I knew you wouldn’t have gotten him warmed up to you this quickly. No matter what you say.” he grinned.

His lips pulling into a crooked and cunning smile.

“Damnit.”

Kyle’s eyes flickered.

“Wait. Wait. What’s going on?” he asked.

He looked at between Stan and Kenny. Not just Kyle was curious either, but so was the other two at the table.

Kenny groaned. His head flopped forward, and held his head between his hands. His fingers threated through his golden curls.

Kenny sighed. “Fuck. My scrambled eggs, dude.”

Stan laughed. “We just made a deal is all. If Kenny can get Butters talking by the end of the day, if not, then I get his breakfast for a week.” he said quite happily.

Everyone knew what his favourite meal of the day anyway. What the raven haired man loved to eat the most.

“That’s a little mean, isn’t it?” Kyle snapped in his high pitched tone of voice.

He turned to look at Leopold. “Are you okay with this, Butters?”

Leopold looked up at the ginger haired man. He blinked slowly, before he shrugged.

He didn’t care.

He might be comfortable with Kenny, and found himself becoming fascinated with the blonde. There was no way in hell Kenny was going to make him utter a word.

Not after the last punishment he got for even talking.

“I want to be in on this bet.” Craig suddenly said with a smirk.

Kyle munched on his last broccoli. He felt sadness fill him as he really loved broccoli, and all vegetables.

He turned his eyes to the tray next to him, and tried to keep his lips from smirking as he sneaked a broccoli from Stan’s tray.

Not that Stan would mind honestly.

Broccoli was his least favourite.

“I want in too.” Kyle said after a while.

Kenny snapped his head around He stared at them with frantic blue eyes and his jaw dropped.

“What? Seriously? Then at least let me have a longer time period!” he all but begged.

The three men shared a look with one another.

“Alright.” they said at once.

They all spoke together after a few seconds of silence.

Kyle leant forward and tapped his fingers on the metal table.

“Alright. You can have a month. A month to make Butters talk. But if you can’t and we win, you have to buy me any book I want from commissary.” He said.

Kenny sighed, but nodded. That was fair. Besides, books wasn’t that expensive. He could afford a book or two on his salary. Besides, he works too. He shrugged, and nodded once again.

“Alright. That is fair.” He grimaced.

“I’ll let you know what I want when we win.” Craig shrugged to himself, and turned back to his food.

Kenny clicked his tongue, and rolled his blue eyes once again. He groaned to himself, and looked at Leopold.

His Butters, his Buttercup. There was no way he could lose now. He was going to have Leopold talking by the end of the week. He is determined to it.

“You still want my breakfast?” Kenny asked.

He turned his attention to the raven haired man next to Kyle. He nodded in return.

Kenny tapped his fingers against the table top.

“Fine. If I win, and I have Buttercup singing like a tulip by the end of the week. I want all of your puddings!” he said.

Kenny’s voice bellowing out, and echoing around the cafeteria.

“Shocking.” Craig snorted but still had that tiny smile on his face. “You sure you don’t want to get in on this too?”

Tweak glanced up with large meekly eyes.

“Gha. N-No! I am g-good gha!” he squealed out.

Leopold watched as they all talked. Laughed to one another, it was strange really. Just watching the group of them laugh, and joke around with each other.

Like a real family. They had talked about when Kenny was young, which made Leopold believe the five of them had grown up together. Grown up on the same block.

They really were family. How weird.

He shook his head. Leopold turned away, and sighed softly under his breath. Strangely it was nice to see, in a place like this.

In prison. Leopold honestly wasn’t expecting this.

Leopold suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

He felt a chill run up his spin, and he turned his head to the side when the table shifted so much that he thought he would slide right off it.

He winced a little, and spun his head around to peer at the large mass sitting next to Stan. Panting with a face of sickly, sweaty red.

When had he appeared? Where did he come from?

Kenny grabbed onto Leopold’s arm. Preventing him from sliding right down from the sudden shock.

“Damnit fatass. You really need to start cutting down!” Kyle snapped at the unnamed man.

The man was rather terrifying. He was massive.

Much bigger than all of the men put together. He was more round, with rolls of skin poking out from the clothes he wore. He had musky brown hair that stuck to his skin, it looked rather greasy and vile. He didn’t wash, but he needed to.

That was obvious, he smelled beyond bad.

Leopold felt his throat tighten and close up a little with disgust.

He smelled gross.

His hands twitched and he reached up, covering his nose with his face becoming white.

If he wasn’t hungry before, he definitely wasn’t now.

“Oi! You fucking Jew! Nobody asked for your opinion, Kahl!” the man growled.

His voice shrilly like a pig, bouncing off the walls.

Kyle snorted loudly. He rolled his green eyes, and huffed loudly.

“It’s my opinion when you’re coursing troubles, you fucking fatso!” Kyle snapped back.

“I’m not fucking fat, Kahl!” the large man yelled back. His voice was so loud that Leopold winced and covered his ears. “You fucking JewRat! All Jews are fucking little rats!”

“Do not belittle my people, you fucking asshole!” Kyle snapped in pure anger.

Leopold blinked. He glanced between the two nervously, his stomach tightens anxiously. He did not like this man, especially the way he was able to upset Kyle so quickly.

Obviously seeing how upset the red haired man had become, Stan gently took his hand and tightly pressed their fingers together.

“For fuck sake, you fags really like to stick together huh?” the man grumbled in disgust.

He shook his fat head. His skin wiggling as he moved his head.

Craig growled. He seemed to take the insult more personal than the others. “Fuck you Cartman. Go fuck that little twerk you got following you.” he hissed.

His eyes narrowedg as he searched for the poor kid the fat fuck had grabbed hold of.

“Yeah asshole. You insult us for being gay and shit, when you’ve got a prag. A little bitch.” Kenny hissed through clenched teeth.

Many times he had tried to help the poor kid, but most of the time the fucker was able to talk his way out of it and get Kenny thrown into the shoe for 90 odd days.

Kenny had given up after that.

“It’s Eric! You know that! Call me Cartman again, and you’ll be sucking my dick! ” Cartman growled at Craig.

He sounded much like a pig then then before, flitting his cold eyes to meet the deadly glare of Craig.

Cartman smirked. “We all know how much you like cock now don’t we.”

Craig snorted and shook his head.

He decided not to answer the man and instead focus on his food. Not before trying to comfort the shaking blonde next to him. Tweak did not like being around Cartman.

Seeing that he was not getting the reaction he wanted, Cartman frowned so deeply that his skin around his cheek fluttered.

“What about you Tweak? Fancy joining me for some fun. I’ve got two pocket’s remember.” he growled out in a low voice.

He licked his lips rather disgustingly.

“N-No gha, thank you…” Tweak whined in shaky voice.

He shook his head and buried his face into Craig’s shoulder. He refused to look in Cartman’s direction.

Cartman rolled his eyes, and turned away from the twitchy blonde. His dark eyes was beady from the thick skin around them.

They turned to look at the small blonde Kenny had pressed to his side.

It’s been years since Kenny had taken a prag. So he doubted that is who this man was.

“Don’t tell me you’re following those fags, Kinny?” Cartman laughed.

He stuck his fat nose up. He eyed the small blonde.

Kenny glared at Cartman and crushed his teeth together.

“Forget it, asshole.” he hissed in return.

His eyes becoming slits, and looking rather scary in fact.

Cartman stared with tiny eyes at Leopold. He just stared with dark intention before snorting and shaking his head.

“Fine. Whatever. Give me your food, you shouldn’t waste it like that.” he grumbled, and reached out with grabbing hands for the plate. “Fucking ridiculous that is.”

Leopold immediately leant away. He slide his arms off the table, and just let the rather fat and scary man to take his forest made out of food.

He didn’t even make a sound as Cartman dragged it to him.

“Dude!” Stan frowned deeply, and shook his head.

Kyle’s hands twitched. “He needs to eat fatass!”

Cartman rolled his eyes, and shrugged. “Then he shouldn’t have played with it! Besides, all pansies are supposed to give me their food!”

“Bullshit.” Craig snorted out, with a shake of his head.

Cartman sighed. He rolled his eyes dramatically, and turned to look Leopold in the eyes.

“You want it back? Then you’ll help me.” he snickered.

He got angry glares from the other men at the table.

“He shouldn’t have to do anything for you, asshole.” Kenny growled in Leopold’s defence. “It is his food to begin with.”

Cartman glared back at the blonde in return.

“What? He can’t talk for himself?” he said and leant in close.

He would have moved right into Leopold’s face if Kenny didn’t pull the other blonde closer to his die.

“If you really must know, no, he can’t.” Kenny growled. “He doesn’t talk. Now fuck off.”

Cartman huffed loudly. “It’s a free country Kinny. I can sit wherever I like!”

“T-Technically, it’s not, gha, a free country for us, gha, anymore…” Tweak muttered softly.

However his voice was heard by everyone at the words, and chuckled in amusement.

Cartman on the other hand, glared at the blonde. However he didn’t say anything to the twitchy blonde as Craig was glaring at him.

Kyle rolled his eyes. He pinched the bridge of nose and snorted. “For fuck sake. What do you want Cartman?”

Cartman hissed through clenched teeth. “Eric. My name is Eric, Kahl. You of all people should know that, you sneaky little Jew!”

“Fine! Eric what the fuck do you want?” Kenny yelled this time.

Kenny gained his attention, with an angry tusk.

“I need your help. Thorn’s pretty scared by my higher status over him, so I think he’s going to be getting some fuck buddies to help him gang rape me or something. Which means I need to do it first. Now, I know you guys are like totally gay and don’t care about anyone but yourselves, but I need you to get your heads out of your asses and help a brother out.” he began in a deep voice.

His voice started too bombed around the hall, but near the end he lowered his voice with a shrug.

“You just need to be a part of my gang so we can rape him. It’s not a big deal.” he finished.

Kenny stared in shock. He placed hand to his face, and sighed loudly. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Why the fuck would Thorn be scared of you?” Kyle asked.

Kyle’s eyebrows pulling together, and making a deep tired sound from the back of his throat.

Cartman rolled his eyes, and waved his hands. As if to gestured to his glory self.

“Isn’t it obvious? I have shit.” He bellowed out.

Craig snorted at that, and rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah. He is so jealous of that.”

“Fuck off Craig.” Cartman said. “Are you guys going to help me or not?”

The dark haired man looked back over at him, and smirked widely. Craig leant forward, using his body to block the fat fucker’s view of Tweak.

“There’s no way we’d rape anybody just so you could maintain your faggy little popularity.” he said.

Thorn was a lot smarter than that, besides…Craig knew the man wouldn’t risk Pirrup being hurt over Cartman.

“Fine, fine, I get the idea.” Cartman sniffed.

He tried to show them how hurt he was.

Leopold stared at him with unmoving eyes. He felt something else was off with the group.

He noted they wasn’t just disgusted with him, but even angrier with him.

“You’re an idiot.” Kyle suddenly said with a shake of his head.

As if he couldn’t believe what Cartman had just been speaking? He looked rather pale and sickly too.

Kenny let out a low snort of laughter. “You really are a dumb fuck. Damien Thorn is one of our friends. He’s in our group, stupid!”

Leopold’s eyes flickered in realization.

No wonder they looked angry. Cartman wanted them to attack one of their own.

Cartman’s face twisted.

“What? Since when?” he bellowed out.

He sat up with his back arched. His eyes blinked forcibly, and hissed through clenched teeth.

“Yeah guys. Since when?” Stan asked clueless.

He turned his head to look at the others. They all stared back at him in amusement.

Kyle mouthed to him that he’d explain later, to which Stan nodded.

“What about me? I’m your friend!” Cartman squawked. “Don’t help your friend Eric. It’s not like he’s ever listened to our retarded problems anyway or kept us company.”

Craig snorted loudly once again, and rolled his eyes.

“You are not our friend. You will never be our friend, and have never been our friend. Besides, that is right. You never helped us. Nor did we want you to.” Craig said.

Cartman gapped. His lips opening and shut like a fish. His eyes swirled with shock, and he whined loudly. He was unsure of what to say or do.

He never expected his friends to trade him in for Thorn.

Damien Thorn of all fucking people.

“Fine! Be that way! I don’t want your fucking friendship anyway!” he cried out like a child.

He stomped his foot a little. Cartman then turned away, he seemed to be ready to storm off when he paused. He looked down at Leopold.

Cartman tried to smile rather innocently.

“What’re you in for, baby face?” He asked rather cockily.

Leopold blinked once and then twice. He didn’t make any signs of believing the fat man, nor did he make any signs of letting the man know anything about him.

Instead, he shrugged and looked down.

This seemed to piss Cartman off.

Obviously Cartman wasn’t used to people, especially people that looked and acted like Leopold.

“Whatever! You all will regret this! All of you!” Cartman squawked over his shoulder.

He slammed his feet against the floor as he walked.

Kenny waited until Cartman had finally left the cafeteria. He turned to Leopold, and gently placed an arm around his shoulder.

“Jesus Buttercup. Relax. The fat fucking asshole throws fits like that all the time. He’s like a man baby.” Kenny said.

“That’s an understatement.” Kyle groaned.

Kyle rolling his eyes and Leopold felt the man had a lot of trouble with Cartman. He truly felt for him.

“He is a homophobic, Nazi and childish bigot. Talks about us being fags and shit, when he’s banging a poor kid behind all our backs.” He said.

Leopold blinked worriedly.

He was banging, or raping? He wondered to himself, but kept his head down.

“Who?” Craig sneered.

Craig twirled his head around to look at the man with wide blazing eyes.

Kyle shrugged. “Some ginger kid. He came in last month. I tried to help him, warn him and shit but he didn’t listen to me. You know the fat fucking asshole. He pulls this mask shit and gets whatever he wants.”

“Wait. Ginger. Seriously?” Stan pipped up in shock.

Cartman had always moaned about gingers, ever since they was kids it’s kind of funny that his prag was ginger.

Kyle chuckled himself. “Fucking unbelievable right?”

“Yeah.” Stan trailed off.

Leopold frowned to himself.

Cartman had thrown his forest into the bin on the way out.

Now he felt sad, which was stupid considering this all. He sadly ran a hand through his hair, and grumbled under his breath.

He was tired, and wanted to sleep now. He wanted to go to bed.

“That fucking asshole. I really hate this, like you don’t believe.” Kyle hissed.

His fists shook a little, and he shifted on the spot. “Remember when the asshole convinced the whole town that I was evil? That I caused 911? All because I’m Jewish.”

Stan smiled comforting, and pulled the furious messy haired man to him.

“Yeah. But nobody really believed him. He was full shit anyway.” he said softly, and kissed along the edge of his neck.

Stan pressed butterfly kisses along the skin.

It was rather sickly cute.

“Ha. Remember when he took photos of my mum naked? He then spread the photos around town, made a documentary and a fucking music video!” Craig growled out.

His lips curled apart, and he revealed his teeth. They was rather sharpish. Scary like.

Tweak shook, but wrapped his arms around his neck. Cupping his hands across Craig’s face to pull him to face him.

“B-But gha, e-everyone finally forgot it, gha. She even got compensation, gha, from-from the, gha, P-President.” he said with a small weary smile.

“Yeah. I guess she did.” Craig sighed, and leant forward.

Craig pressed his lip briefly to Tweaks.

Leopold watched the two couples thoughtfully. The four of them are couples, right? He wondered to himself, and bites at his bottom lip.

He’ll admit he never expected to see real relationship coupled in prison, maybe fuck buddies, or toys, or some shit.

But not this. It was cute. Really cute.

The small blonde turned his attention around to look up at Kenny.

Did he have a boyfriend or lover too? Was he gay? Did he have a girlfriend on the outside?

He wondered what Cartman had to Kenny? Cartman must have done a lot of fucked up shit.

Cartman must have committed a lot of things to piss off all these people.

~#~#~#~#~

Leopold woke up the next morning in one of the worst moods of his life.

He had nightmares again. The nightmares had kept him from being his usual cheery morning self, too tired and sore to attempt relaxation.

While he had adapted to sleeping curled up in a ball during the night, he wake with a sore ache in his neck.

He had woken during the night, last at night with darkness swirling around him to soft sounds. Leopold wasn’t stupid and knew what exactly the sounds was.

Somebody was either beating off, or playing with another person. Leopold didn’t want to think about, and had tried to ignore it to go back to sleep.

Leopold had woken up with his throat sore, his eyes again swollen, his nose rubbed raw, and every muscle in his body was aching from the stiff mattress.

However unlike before, Leopold waken up with no sun rays in his face. He laid numbly for a few seconds upon realizing there was no window in his cube.

The first thing he noticed was that Kenny was still asleep. Laid spread eagle, arms and legs hanging of his bed.

He could hear the soft snores from other inmates around.

Leopold had snuck his head out, and slowly began to make his way to the showers.

He hugged his beachy clothes to his chest, along with the see through back of wash supplies. They was old, from St. Mary Cross. He knew, he might have to buy new supplies soon, as much as he wished he didn’t have to.

He probably would have to use the money. Just a little.

St. Andrew Park doesn’t restock the normal living supplies like St. Mary Cross does.

He shuffled his way to the showers. He wrinkled his nose at the condition of the cold tiles around him. However it looks like there had been attempts at cleaning the floor, still a lot better than St Mary Cross.

Leopold shivered. He wallowed and rubbed his nose. He was butt naked again. Unlike yesterday, he found two men in the shower. He was a little nervous, but once again they was on either sides of the room.

The blonde jumped, almost jumped right out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Ah. Sorry.” a familiar voice said.

Leopold blinked uncontrollable. He snapped his head around and stared with frantic eyes. He let out a dry sigh of breath.

Kyle.

His new next door neighbour, and one of the newest people had meet.

“Um. You’re an early riser too?” he said.

Kyle was awkward with talking with people just as him.  

Kyle shifted under the showerhead.

He glanced up at the head, and finally twisted the blocky handle. Kyle hummed and let out a soft moan from the warm water..

Kyle used the bar of soap he had brought to clean his body. His gorgeous crimson curls had fallen to hang just underneath his jaw. 

Even wet he looked sexy...

Leopold had to look away before he was caught staring... 

Leopold awkwardly washed himself. The water no way near as hot as Kyle’s, but it still had a little steam flitter from his head. He glanced just a little over at Kyle, and would have blushed if his face wasn’t already red from the hot water.

Kyle had other love bites upon his body. His milky white skin highlighted the reddish, brownish marks. It looked like Stan had maybe kept the messy haired man up through the night. Leopold’s face became redder, and he finally turned away with his head down.

Was the sounds that had woken Leopold up during night…

...was they Stan and Kyle?

How embarrassing.

“If you don’t want to be ogled at during the shower, then you might want to hurry up. I figured out after the first week that if you stay in the shower to long, you'll be _forced_ to put on a rather embarrassing show.” Kyle explained.

Kyle switched off his shower. He stepped away.

However it was bearable.

He had Stan, and the other boys from his block.

Leopold didn't...

Maybe someday he would...?

Leopold blinked a little. He glanced around himself nervously before scrubbing at his skin, working effortlessly to make his skin clean enough. It took a few minutes before he finally switched the water off. He almost slipped across the tiles. He shook with pain, and struggled to keep himself up probably.

The two of them dressed quickly in matching beachy suits. Leopold shifted on his feet, and rubbed his eyes. They stun from the shampoo that had seeped into his eyes. It hurt. It stung, and made the burn. His eyes was slightly red and itchy.

“Butters. Are you sure you don’t want to go to commissary?” Kyle asked.

He clocked his head to the side, while rubbing a stripy towel on his face. “I can take you if you want.”

Leopold clicked his tongue. He pulled his towel from his head and glanced almost shyly at the red haired man. He shook his head, which coursed Kyle frown.

“Well alright then.” Kyle muttered. “Come on. The others are probably showering now. Let’s go save our table. If we don’t get there soon, some other fucker will claim it.”

The short blonde gazed at Kyle. He clocked his head to the side, and finally nodded. He had to rush after the other man, as for a short guy, Kyle had some damn long legs.

Eventually, Leopold sat in the same place had sat the night before. His backside touching the very same spot on the beaten up metal bench. He didn’t really think about picking another, he had been sitting in the same spot since he had got there. Kyle however, decided to sit next to him. As if to hopefully warm up to him, and to give the blonde company.

Leopold choked slightly as the orange juice stung his sore throat but feeling comfort from the familiar taste. He picked at the food in front of him as he always did. The metal beaten up tray sat between his hands as he moved the scrambled eggs around. Unlike yesterday they looked creamy and fluffy. As if whoever cooked them had done them probably this time.

“You really don’t eat, huh?” a familiar emotionless voice said.

Kyle nodded in greeting to the dark haired man.

Craig sat down opposite to Leopold. He spooned a mouthful of eggs into his mouth, and groaned to himself. “You know Tweak. You’re amazing at cooking eggs.” he muttered softly.

“Yeah Tweak. You never seem to spoil a single egg.” Kyle agreed with a small smile.

Tweak blushed. He slowly came to sit down across from Kyle, and rested against Craig’s side. His head resting on his shoulder. His messy blonde hair practically shined in the dim light above them, with large blue eyes nervously shifting side to side.

“O-Oh. Thanks g-guys.” he meekly said.

Leopold stared at him thoughtfully. Unlike yesterday, Tweak wasn’t as jumpy or twitchy. He looked more comfortable, and relaxed. Leopold glanced around the cafeteria and realized it must be because there was hardly nobody in the hall. Other than two crippled men across from them.

He tapped his fingers on the table, and after a few seconds, Leopold shrugged to himself. He took a small spoon of the eggs and slide them into his mouth. Like all food, it was difficult to get down his throat but he was able to bear it with the orange juice he had chosen today. Even if said juice was just as hard to drink.

Leopold had to admit the scrambled eggs tasted great. The whites and yolks stirred perfectly with the right amulet of force.

Fluffy, and full of life. They was just so creamy that it melted on the tongue. The blonde blinked slowly, it had been a long time since he got to taste something that good. It was almost too good to be true.

“Hey. Check it, Butters’ eating.” Stan suddenly said. Appearing out of nowhere and sitting on the other side of Craig with a cheery smile. A smile that screamed he had a good night, and Kyle flushing red confirmed it.

Leopold blushed himself. He sucked on the top of spoon, it hanged between his lips just a little. He nervously looked down, and shuddered.

It made Tweak pleased it seemed. He glowed with his lips pulled into a small smile. Frankly, Leopold didn’t realize he was being watched. He only had a few small spoon full. As much as his throat and stomach would allow him.

“Chill dude.” the rather moody raven haired many across from him spoke. His head tilted downward while munched on the eggs.

“Tweak likes to cook. It somehow is able to calm him, especially when somebody likes it.”

Leopold furiously blinks. He glanced at Tweak, and inhaled sharply. He bowed his head to the other blonde, and hopped he got the silent message. The message of, ‘I like the food’.

“Oh. Gha. I’m h-happy you l-like it.” Tweak said with a glowing face. He shook a little, and Leopold realized it was because more inmates started to enter the large hall.

Suddenly another tray slammed down, and a rather giddy body plopped sown at his side. Kenny grinned widely, with his legs pumping underneath the bench.

“Shit dude. You scared me.” Stan yelped, and looked at his friend with unwavering eyes.

Kenny grinned so widely that his blue eyes twinkled. “Damn son. You look like shit.” he said sarcastically but with a teasingly chuckle.

Stan blushed. He rolled his eyes, and hunched his shoulders.

“Ah~ Make up sex is always the best. I remember those.” Kenny teased.

He glanced between Stan and Kyle. He had a shit eating grin on his face, and snorted rather loudly when Kyle avoided his eyes. The ginger haired man had a tiny timid smile on his lips.

Leopold almost chocked on the eggs when Kenny spoke. Truthfully, he was still tender and bashful when it comes to sex. However with how sore his throat was in general, hardly no sound came from him, only a small hitch. Leopold would be surprised if anybody even heard him.

Stan sighed, and lifted his head. His eyes scanned the hall with a weary gaze.

“Stan. Stop that.” Kyle hissed with his lips twisted together. They all had been there long enough to know what happens when your eyes wonders to far somewhere.

Stan smiled at Kyle. “I’m looking for somebody.” he explained with a shrug. “Well two somebodies. You’ll never guess who got thrown in here guys.”

“Token and Clyde.”

Leopold stared blankly, and quietly. Seriously, it seemed everyone knew eachother. It felt amusement fill him. Apparently they knew Token and Clyde.

“Seriously.” Craig snorted loudly, and rolled his eyes. “Token Black? As in the rich kid that used to live up the road from us?”

Stan nodded. “The very same dude.”

Kenny grinned, and somehow, but amazingly pulled his legs up to the bench. He hunched over just a little. “Apparently they’re an item now.” he said with an almost shrilly laugh. His eyes flashes as he scoops the eggs into his mouth. He groans with pleasure at the taste, knowing immediately who made them just from the taste and texture.

“Well, honestly, they were always a little odd.” Craig said with a shrug. He let out a snort and shook his head. “Odder then most people at this table. They used to try and hide it.”

Kenny tilted his head, and teasingly looked between his two closest friends.

“Like Stan and Kyle? I always thought they’d find Narnia eventually.” Kenny said.

Kyle rolled his eyes.

“So creative.” he said.

“Hey.” Stan began with a deep frown.

His cheeks twitching and aching as he stared at Kenny. His eyes looking at Kyle.

“I was never in closet. I told Kyle how I felt, twice in high school. Remember.” he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kyle blushed, and ducked his head. He looked like he wanted to sink into his oversized shirt.

“I-In my defence, I always thought he was joking…I never knew he was serious. I mean, Stan, you had girls chasing you through the hallways.” he mumbled in a soft but shy voice.

“Stan. Why was you such a block head?” Craig asked in this drown like voice.

Stan sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck, and glanced away.

“Er, um, honestly I never thought you wouldn’t believe me. I mean the first time I told you, you had your legs around my head.” he shrugged.

Kyle let out a high pitch, wheeze like sound.

“Stan!” he yelped out.

“Oh~ Kinkey.” Kenny smirked, and winked teasingly at Stan.

Stan rolled his eyes, and glared back at the shaggy haired blonde.

“Oh please. You’ve done worse than me.” he grumbled.

“True.” Kenny shrugged.

It was true, but it had been a long time ago. He wasn’t like that. Not anymore at least.

Leopold smiled to himself. He didn’t know why, but he found he really enjoyed this to them talk about their odd adventures.

They talked about doing some crazy as hell shit growing up. Yet it still left a horrible like pang in the middle of his chest. It almost made his eyes tear up. Almost.

What was even more fucked up was they all knew most of their guards too.

The females, apparently they had gone to the same school.

Which was why they was around the same age. It was weird. Leopold had to agree.

It was a little strange, but he realized everything about St. Andrew Park was weird but he found himself liking it.

It was better than St. Mary Cross.

Leopold blinked furiously, he noticed the table had suddenly become a low as whispers. He chews his bottom lip, and glanced around the guys. He then turned his head to look at whoever everyone was staring at.

Cartman.

The large, fat man from yesterday. He looked angry, and his beady eyes glared at their table as he stormed into the hall. He bared his teeth at them before making a B-Line towards the cafeteria line. He cut line easily, shoving men out of his way as he walked to the front of the line. He made a row of piggy like snorts as he walked, kicking an out of place, stone out of his way as he walked.

“We should warn Damien.” Kyle spoke up, worriedly. “You know how dirty Cartman can be.”

There was hidden message in his words. His voice was thick with concern, and he seemed to thinking of somebody. From what Leopold had learnt, Damien Thorn was able to take care of him so he guessed it was somebody else Kyle was worried about.

“I’m going to warn Damien about Captain Asshole.” Kenny cut in. His fingers digging into his knees as he glared after the large brunette.

Stan frowned to himself. “Okay. I know that Damien came from the same town of us, but I thought he didn’t like us…” the raven haired man asked thoughtfully.

Craig made a soft hum, and shook his head. “Damien didn’t like anybody remember. He preferred to be alone, however he has kind of warmed up to us when you left.”

“Gha. Oh god. U-Um. Gha P-Pip.” Tweak began. He tried to explain but he couldn’t get the words out.

Kyle sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

“Remember Pip? Pip Pirrup? The small blonde haired boy whose parents abused him beyond compared. Like, he was burned and shit.” he explained.

His voice shook with guilt. Guilt that everyone seemed to have on their faces.

“Yeah. I remember him. He was British.” Stan said with a nod of his head. “Holy shit. He was thrown in here?”

Kenny shook his head.

“You can guess by who, right?” he growled.

Still glaring at Cartman’s large body.

“It was his fault. The Asshole framed him, but Pip was alright when he came here. Damien sorted him out immediately.” He hissed.

“We took care of Pip. Because Damien didn’t want him to get hurt.” Craig added and scratched at his head. “But you know Cartman. The fucking vile creep went after him because he knew how to hurt Damien. Best way was by hurting the one thing he cared about most.”

Stan’s eyes widens, and his jaw dropped. “What did Cartman do?”

Kyle lowered his head. He looked like he might even cry, and sighed.

“Let’s just say that Damien has been gunning for his head since. The two have been going toe to toe since. What the fatso did got him thrown into the shoe for almost a year.”

“We’ve been struggling to cut the Asshole off since.” Craig said.

Kenny rather stressfully ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, and forced it from his face.

“Damien has never left Pip alone since. Nobody bothers Pip anymore. Nobody bothers Damien either now.” he said and got up.

The shaggy blonde haired man shrugged.

“Buttercup. Want to come with me? Pip will like you.” Kenny said. He grinned down at the smaller blonde, and clocked his head to the side. “I doubt you’ll eat anything else.”

Leopold blinked once and then again. He looked down at his food, and shrugged. He then got to his feet, and nodded slowly.

From the sounds of it, this Pip person wasn’t somebody to be feared of.

This Damien guy was whole different story.

Kenny smiled at him. He nodded at Leopold to follow him. He wanted for a few seconds for Leopold to catch before the pair was walking down the maze of clear white washed walls.

Leopold couldn’t help but feel rather nervous. He was a little scared to meet this Damien dude. His heart skipping a beat in his chest, while his feet moved. He almost jumped right out of skin as a hand grabbed his shoulder. The blonde spun around with large eyes.

“Relax Buttercup.” Kenny said softly, and tilted his head forward. “Relax. Damien won’t hurt you. As long as you don’t hurt Pip, I mean. Pip means everything to Damien.”

The smaller blonde clocked his head thoughtfully. His lips twitched into a small smile, and he nodded in understanding. To which Kenny ruffled his hair, and hummed rather sweetly.

“Pip will like having a new friend. He is scared of a lot of people because of the Asshole. He’ll like you.” Kenny grinned happily. “Whoa. Your hair is like super soft and fluffy.”

Leopold frowned. Kenny’s attention span was strange. He would be full serious about one thing, but then completely jokey about another.

Leopold shrugged, and tugged on a blonde curl.


	4. Winter Is Coming

Leopold frowned.

Kenny’s attention span was strange.

He would be full serious One minute, but then completely unserious the next.

Leopold shrugged. He nervously tugged on a blonde curl.

“Do you like to read Buttercup? I mean, where we’re going…Kyle goes there every day.” Kenny explained.

The pair walked towards double white doors. Both wooden panels had glass windows.

Leopold was able to see through the thin class.

It was a library, he realized.

That made sense…he guessed.

He considered Kyle had his own personal library in his cube room.

The room was wide, large and spacy. Shelves full of all kinds books. Picture books, fiction to nonfiction books. All lined up rather beautifully, and aphetically.

“So this is the library. It belongs to Kyle and Pip, I guess. They run it, work it. Kyle works here for two reasons, he likes books and he had wanted to be a doctor at one point in his life.” Kenny explained.

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck and smiled in amusement. He watched fascinated as Leopold’s face sparkled.

He loved watching the emotion flicker across his face.

One after another.

Awe, amazement and wonder. Kenny found them all to be beautiful.

“Oi. _McCormick_.”

Hissed a deep, and dark voice.

It sent chills up anybody’s spin who had overheard them.

Leopold gulped.

He noticed a man leaning against a yellow pillar of the library.

The man crossed over his chest. He pushed himself off the pillar and glared at the two of them.

He glared rather evilly at the pair of them.

His eyes narrowing further down on the smaller golden haired man. He looked like he wanted to kill Leopold for simply standing there.

“Come on Damien. We’ve been friends for an awful long time now.” Kenny rather cheerfully spoke.

He rocked on the balls of his feet, with his hands in his pockets.

“Call me Kenny already~” He added.

Damien looked rather terrifying.

He was about the same height of Kenny, give or take a few inches.

His curls was darker than any of hair Leopold had ever seen. Pitch black, blacker then black. His hair was neatly chirmed, and cut off at the base of his neck.

On either sides of his head, his pitch black hair had curled upward in a devil-like horns. He had paper white skin, with narrowed dark crimson eyes.

Over all, Leopold had to admit he looked rather good but scary.

“Fuck off McCormick. You know my rules.” he hissed through clenched teeth.

He hissed like a snake.

“Nobody is allowed in this library unless they have a general reason! I do not take kindly to you bring strangers here.” He said.

Leopold would have shovelled away from the terrifying man, but Kenny had gripped his arm.

Damien frowned. “I don’t trust anybody. The only reason I trust you, and the other guys are because we grow up together, otherwise, I would have kicked you all to the curb a long time ago.”

“Damien. This is Butters. He’s my roommate. The guys have already accepted him in.” Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Leopold won’t do anything. He’s okay. He is a good person.”

Damien frowned even deeper. He stared Leopold down with narrowed ruby eyes.

“Are you? How can I trust you around my Pip?” he said in a low dangerous voice.

Leopold gulped.

Maybe he should speak, to defend himself, but he found his mouth not moving. His lips stayed locked together.

He crushed his lips together. A small breathless whimper came from the back of his throat.

“Butters doesn’t talk, alright.” Kenny said for him. “Pip will like him. You can trust Buttercup.”

Damien sighed.

He stared down Leopold for a few soundless seconds before finally nodding his head. He closed his eyes briefly, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Alright. Alright. I’ll give him a chance but if this screw me or Pip over. You’ll regret this.” he said in a deep threating voice.

“Yeah-Yeah. Haven’t heard that one before.” Kenny snorted in reply.

He rolled his eyes and waved Damien off.

The black haired man stared point blankly at Kenny. His ruby eyes twitched, and his lips crushed into an arrow like arch.

“I mean it Kenny.” Damien finally spoke.

“Buttercup is cool Damien.” Kenny said.

Leopold found himself hooking his arms behind his back, and bowed. He felt his own lips twitch into a crooked pout. He felt heat run up his skin, and lick at the back of his neck. He had no idea what he was doing.

Damien was silence for a few seconds. He stared bewildered down at Leopold, before letting out snort of a chuckle.

“You’re a strange person, Butters.” he said and shook his head. “Alright. Only this one time I’ll trust you.”

With that, Damien turned on the balls of his feet.

He slowly pushed his black hair out of his face, and licks his lips. He walked through towards a table. A round, well-kept table that looked to be recently polished.

It was placed right in front of a large window, with sunshine streaming in.

“Buttercup.” Kenny began.

Kenny whispered sweetly to the smaller blonde, and frowns in sadness.

“There is another reason why Kyle likes to work here…”

“He helps to take care of Pip.”

Leopold blinked slowly.

He swallows a small lump in throat upon what he saw. Another man. A man that looked awfully lot like him, Tweak and Kyle.

He had more of a feminine aura about him. He looked beautiful, Leopold had to admit. Like an angel. Sweet and cute.

Wearily, Leopold sat across from the man. He watched him, he felt his stomach flip and his chest tighten.

Sadness filled him, and understanding seemed drill into his body. His hands twitched, and he had the urge to hug the other but he held back.

“Pip. Kenny’s come here again.” Damien said.

Damien voice surprisingly soft, and almost like a coo.

Damien sat down next to Pip.

He was so close to him that their bodies touched. He placed a hand onto Pip’s, and held it gently. He curled his paper white fingers around the other.

He gently stroked the back of the skin.

“Oh? Again, watcha want this time, old chap?” Pip asked.

Pip’s voice low, and gentle. It sounded sweet, like chocolate but slightly raw around the edge.

Kenny grinned, and kicked his legs underneath the blue plastic chair.

“Hiya Pip. I brought a friend to meet you.” he said happily.

Pip was short.

Leopold noticed.

He must be shorter than himself. His body slightly shaky, with small shoulders and hands. His face was cherry-heart shaped. His skin was a soft pink, with a tapping of freckles across his cheeks. His cheeks were rosy red.

Full cherry lips, and button up nose. Soft looking golden hair hanged around his neck. Feathered and messy.

A single long blonde curl stuck up in the middle of his head. The sunshine highlighted him, making him truly look like an angel in the sun light.

He had pure white bandages wrapped around his arms, and probably legs too. He had short sleeves, so the bandages covered both arms completely, straight down to his hands. More bandages could been poking up his neck.

A burn scar was seeping up his left cheek.

Bandages wrapped tightly around his face, covering his eyes with burns nipping out from underneath the bandages.

He was…blind…his eyes…was they burned?

Did…Did Cartman do that?

It was kind of ironic. Damien looked like a devil, while Pip looked like an angel.

Demon and Angel.

“Really? Is he from home?” Pip asked in curiosity.

Pip tilted his head, making his golden curls bounce.

Kenny hummed softly.

“Afraid not. He’s from…somewhere.” he chuckled. “But he’s nice Pip. And real friendly.”

Pip’s cherry red lips parted, and formed one of the cutest smiles Leopold ever seen.

“Nice to meet you!” he cheerfully said, turning in Leopold’s direction.

He had easily picked the new person out from the sudden shift on the plastic chair.

“Pip. He doesn’t talk.” Damien explained kindly, and gently stroked his hand.

Pip made his own hum. Humming a soft melody to himself.

“Well unfortunately I won’t be able to see anything you write either.” he said, but yet he was still able to smile.

Able to find the lighter side of things.

“But it’s still nice to talk to somebody. Sorry If I’m rambling.” Pip added in a soft giggle.

Leopold stared at Pip thoughtfully. He presses his lips together, and glanced wearily at Damien. The black haired man was gazing at Pip with sadness within his crimson orbs.

He blamed himself for Cartman doing this to him, Leopold realized.

An idea formed in his mind.

Leopold, with shaky hands himself, reached across towards Pip.

He couldn’t even look at Damien in fear of the demon-like man. He gently took Pip’s free hand and pressed his forefinger against the palm of his hand.

He hopped this worked.

Pip seemed to be a very smart kind of person. Leopold had seen some people talk this way a few times. His Great Aunt had been blind and death. This was how a lot of people talked with her.

That and the fact Pip had a familiar book in front of him. He had to read the book by running his fingers over the bumps.

This should work.

“Oh. Oh! Hello!” Pip gasped out excitedly, and the smile upon his face became wider.

Leopold smiled himself, and moved his finger.

He moved his fingertip slowly and carefully. Gently and lightly writing a word across the pale palm, spelling his words as carefully as possible.

Pip giggled.

It tingled a little, but he was able to keep up with the finger.

Easily able to read the words, considering he had been blind for a long time now.

“Leopold, huh?” Pip smiles, and twists his knees together.

He leant forward in hopes to be a little closer to the other.

“Kenny nicknamed you Butters.” Pip cutely asked.

Kenny stared at Leopold in amazement. He couldn’t believe how quickly Leopold was able to adapt and figure out a way to talk with the other blonde.

Even inmates who could see, felt uncomfortable around Pip. It would take them some time before talking.

It had taken Kyle a few days before he was able to speak with Pip without his voice hitching.

Pip was able to pick on everything.

Since he lost his sight, his other sense had become a lot stronger.

“Okay then.” Damien muttered after a few seconds.

Damien too seemed generally surprised, but he felt the fuzzy warmth in his chest upon seeing how happy Pip was. He watched as the two small blondes had their own conversation.

Leopold writing across his hand, and Pip excitedly replied. Pip tapped his feet against the carpet floor of the library.

“I’m not stupid Kenny.” Damien finally said.

He sighed to himself, as he turned fully around to look at the shaggy blonde haired male across from him.

“I’ll admit it. I am…happy that Pip’s made a friend…but you don’t normally visit us this early.” He said.

Kenny pouted, and crossed his arms over the table. “Whatever do you mean? I love to come see you guys!”

Damien rolled his eyes at the blonde.

“Kenny. We’ve been friends for a long time. I know you. What’s going on?” he demanded in his heavy toned voice.

Kenny sighed after a few seconds, and finally nodded.

“Alright. Alright. You’re right. I wouldn’t have come until much later. Probably in another day or two.” he tapping his fingers together.

His lips pulled into a deep troubled frown.

He glanced at Pip and Leopold. Neither males seemed to be listening to them, to imbed in their own conversation about Shakespeare, or something.

“The asshole, he’s planning to hurt you. Planning to really hurt you.” Kenny explained in a soft voice. His head rocking a little as he crossed his arms tightly. “He tried to convince us to help him rape you.”

Damien’s eyes flashed with anger.

“Fucking pig.” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“He’s bull shitting again. Talking about how you’re scared of his apparently higher status and shit.” Kenny explained with a roll of his eyes.

Damien gave not shit about the fat fuck. As long as Cartman stays away from Pip, then Damien doesn’t care.

Kenny snorted so loudly that his nose burned.

“He has it in his sick head that you’ve got this mighty gang that will rape him, or something. He thinks he needs to do it to you first…himself.” Kenny said.

“Seriously. Like the hell is wrong with him?” Damien groaned.

He sounded so tired. So exhausted. Like he had been putting up with Cartman’s bullshit for a while now.

The black haired man sighed deeply. He shook his head and closed his eyes briefly.

“For fuck sake Cartman.” he grumbled and lowered his head.

“So he wants to rape me, huh.” Damien said with a dark gaze.

He presses his lips into a thin line.

Damien’s hands shook. He clenched his hands into fists, pressing his fingers tightly into his skin.

“O-Ow.” Pip suddenly mumbled. He turned his head in Damien’s direction. “Damien. You’re hurting me.”

Automatically Damien’s eyes widens. He looked down at his hand gripping Pip’s, and noticed his fingers was digging into his soft pinkish skin.

Immediately Damien felt guilt, and he relaxed his grip. He brought Pip’s small hand up and pressed his lips softly across the skin. It was his apologize.

Pip blushed a little, and smiles sweetly.

“Is everything alright? Why are you angry?” he asked worriedly.

Even though he couldn’t see the black haired man, he could sense what Damien feels.

“What’s going on?” Pip asked in his meekly cute voice.

Damien breathed in sharply. He gently pulled the small man close and kissed him on the forehead.

It was strange, to see such a scary man treat somebody else with just delicate and sweetness.

It made Leopold blush himself.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine.” Damien said sweetly.

His voice filled warmth. It made Pip smile and sigh in relief. Leaning further into him.

Damien turned to look at Kenny from the corner of his eye.

“Thanks for the warning. I’ll keep an eye out.” he said.

Kenny nodded in return.

“Well Pip. We gotta go now.” he said.

He leant forward and patted the much smaller blonde on the head.

“Well shack. Alright chap.” Pip said pleasantly which made Kenny grin.

He always liked Pip’s British voice. It was cute, and definitely a breath of fresh air in comparison to others in the prison.

Kenny nodded, and smiled widely. “We’ll be back Pipsqueak.”

Pip let out a soft sound and giggled.

“Alrightie.” he hummed and held onto Leopold’s hand. “Bye Butters.”

Leopold smiled, and waved the blind blonde’s hand in return. He traced his finger tip along his palm. Spelling ‘bye-bye’ upon his soft skin, which made Pip giggle.

Damien stared point blankly at Leopold. He seemed to be staring into soul. Like he was figuring something out, and when he found it, he made a soft clicking sound from the back of his throat.

He stopped up and nodded to the other small blonde.

“Er, Butters.” he began, making said man to look at him. “Um. Come back anytime.”

Kenny couldn’t help but grin in return.

He grabbed a hold of Leopold’s hand, and tugged him alone. Leopold waved over his shoulder as he practically dragged out the library.

Kenny seemed to be thinking about something as he walked. His feet slapping against the tiles as he moved.

Leopold stared at Kenny worriedly.

They had left the library and was walking back through the hallways. He liked Pip, Pip was kind and sweet.

Leopold would definitely go and see him again. Damien, however, was still rather scary but Leopold figured he would eventually warm up to him. Damien seemed to already warming up to him.

As if Leopold could really hurt somebody. Especially somebody like Pip. Leopold would dream of hurting him. Pip was really sweet and kind.

He didn’t understand how Cartman could have done that. He understood why everyone hated him so-so much.

Suddenly, the shaggy blonde stopped. The action coursed Leopold to run right into back. Bumping right into his back, and stumbling backward. Falling on his backside. His but hitting the ground rather painfully.

“Chill Buttercup.” Kenny chuckled.

Kenny turned around and crouching down to his level. He threated his fingers through the golden curls, and pushed it out of Leopold’s orbs.

Leopold stared back at him in confusion.

Kenny was so close to him that he could feel his breath against his skin. It made him tremble, and warmth twinkled through his body like it always did when Kenny was around him.

“I’m sorry Buttercup, but something’s been bugging me lately.” Kenny explained with a small smile.

He tilted his head to the side while gazing back into Leopold’s eyes.

Their eyes locked together.

Kenny leant forward and took Leopold’s hand. He gently hosted Leopold to his feet. He gently squeezed his hand and pulled him towards a door.

Kenny tugged Leopold into a door set back into the wall. He closed the door behind him which left them both in darkness.

Leopold's eyes adjusted after a minute, his head smacking against the metal shelving behind him when he stepped back after realizing Kenny was only inches in front of him

Leopold pouted. He glanced around himself, and noticed Kenny had pulled him into a closest. A cleaning closest.

He guessed they’re really in the closest now.

Kenny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look. It’s really been bugging me, and I gotta know.” he explained and walked forward.

He lifted his arms, and trapped Leopold.

“What do you like?” he asked.

His voice a gentle murmur as he pressed his body against Leopold. Pushing his back against the wall.

The smaller blonde stared at him with confusion. What does he like? Well there are many things he might still like, but Leopold wasn’t sure. It had been such a long time. He might still like Hello Kitty. Maybe.

Noticing the confusion on Leopold’s face, Kenny sighed and shook his head slowly. His lips pulled into a smile, and he leant forward.

Kenny rested his arms on the wall, an arm on either side of Leopold’s head.

“I mean, like sex. Do you like guys or girls, or something in between?” Kenny chuckled.

His blue eyes twinkled, and he leant in closer to his face. His nose bumping against Leopold.

Kenny grinned widely upon seeing Leopold innocent face. Leopold’s cheek becoming red and he meekly lowered his head. He turned away, and trembled. He shrugged shyly.

“So guys then?” Kenny questioned.

Leopold stuttered soundlessly. He blinks once, twice and finally repeatedly. He stared point blankly at Kenny. His chest tightens, and something warm fluttered around his stomach.

It was…strange. To have Kenny so close to him made Leopold nervously tremble. His hands quivered, his fingers spread and he pressed the palms of his hands against the cool wall.

Lips parted, Leopold wanted to speak but he couldn’t. Nothing came out from his throat. No sound or noise.

He was shocked.

The feeling of bewilderment filled him.

Was he gay? Straight? Or anything?

Leopold really didn’t know. He had no idea. He never got the chance to find out.

When he was thrown into St. Mary Cross, there was no hope for relationships, or feelings. Leopold never even tried. There was no hope. Besides that was the reason why it all started in the first place.

Leopold lowered his head as he felt the overpowering sadness fill him.

Like switch in the back of his head, flicked. Kenny felt a strange understanding overcame him. He reached up and cupped Leopold’s face.

His hands so warm and soft against his round cheeks.

Kenny licked his lips, and he smiles. He rests his forehead against Leopold’s.

“Buttercup. You’re the new guy, you’re interesting, you’re hot news, and you’re cute. Let me be the first to know, because people will find out eventually. Give me the satisfaction instead of some other jerk.” he said with a grin.

The shaggy blonde blinked once. He watched as Leopold pouted, with sadness. His body quivered against the wall, and he felt tears almost build at the corners of his eyes.

“You know, there is nothing wrong with being gay.” Kenny said softly.

He tilted his head and cached his eyes.

“I don’t get the impression you’re against it. You seem to like the guys, and easily accept their relationships. It’s not lust, at all. All of them have been together for at least a year now.”

Leopold heard Kenny breath sharply, and nipped at his bottom lip. He lowered his head.

“I'm not going to hurt you; I'm the last person who would hurt you because of something stupid like that. I just want to know so I know how to act towards you.” Kenny spoke softly.

“Besides. You know nothing bad will happen. The guys will accept you no matter what.”

Sweet sea-blue eyes went wide as hands took hold of Leopold's jaw.

Leopold’s cheeks became hotter, and darker when Kenny leant closer.

His face moving closer to him. He barely had time to see his expression.

Lips rather clumsy presses to his, gently moving against their lips together and caressing them together.

It sent chills through his body.

Leopold’s eyes barely fluttered closed. It had been his first real kiss. He hadn’t been kissed before.

Never kissed so gently before.

It felt good. Made his body shiver with warmth. His body tingled, and his toes curled.

Just as it started, Kenny pulled away.

He felt a ping of disappointment fill his chest, he wanted to keep kissing the smaller blonde but didn’t want to push his luck.

He was worried that he might scare Leopold. He had feeling sexual advances might be one of his traumas.

Kenny had been around enough, seen enough horrors of the world to know when somebody had been hurt.

Kenny wanted to help the other blonde. Not make it worse.

Kenny smiled sweetly, and gently pats the shellshock blonde on the shoulder. He lent away and turned to feel for the door handle.

“Sorry Butters. I couldn’t think of another way to find out.” Kenny admitted.

He blushed a little himself, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna do anything else.” the man said with his hands up.

Leopold stared at Kenny. He gapped slowly, and felt his insides flip embarrassing. His body flushed with warmth, and he turned away from Kenny.

He was too embarrassed with it all. He whined in soundless, and he could look up at Kenny.

“I’m really sorry.” Kenny muttered.

He opened the door, and running a hand through his hair. He stepped back into the corridor.

Leopold followed, and shyly shrugged. His hands shook a little, but no more than usual.

The small blonde stared at him thoughtfully before Leopold shyly smiled.

He reached out the blonde a tugged on his sleeve, he shrugged again as if to say it was fine. Leopold felt nervous and embarrassed about being kissed but he liked Kenny.

Kenny was his friend, and Leopold truthfully felt comfortable around him.  

Kenny blinked down at Leopold. His lips twitched, but he could help but smile in return. He chuckled, and gently pats Leopold on the head.

“Don’t look like a kicked puppy, Buttercup. Let’s just…just forget about it.” he said with a wink.

Leopold’s chest hurt. He didn’t know why. Either way he shook the thought away, and nodded. His lips pulled into a smile.

“So. Have you got Mr Mackey today?” Kenny asked.

Kenny spun on the balls of his feet and beginning to walk.

“Nobody has Mackey every day of the week. It’s pretty surprising you had seen him twice in a row.” He said.

Leopold had to jog a little to keep up with him. He had not expected the other blonde to begin to walk so quickly.

Kenny was always able to move quickly, it was a little weird. For Leopold at least.

The shorter blonde shook his head.

He didn’t have Mackey.

Not until next week now. He was supposed to see the over-grown headed man near the end of the week, but he had been told Mackey had cancelled.

Apparently the counsellor had decided he needed more time to grow use to the prison.

He wanted Leopold to talk with him.

Leopold snorted at the stupid thought. Why does it matter if he does or not. It shouldn’t. In his opinion.

“Ah. Shame.” Kenny grinned with a shrug.

He smirked when Leopold stared up at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Mackey doesn’t like me much. Says I’m a bad influence.” he chuckled.

Kenny hummed and arched his back, he crossed his arms behind his head with a shrug.

“I was hoping if you went in first, you would soften him up for me.” he said with a teasingly wink at the other.

Leopold blushed, and smiled shyly. He turned away with a small roll of his shoulders.

He let out a soft breath that nipped from the back of his throat.

The two blondes finally entered their block, and easily went to their cube.

Leopold had paused and glanced into the cube next to theirs.

Neither Kyle nor Stan wasn’t in yet. Which was understandable as Kyle had a job in the library with Pip and Damien.

Helping Damien to chance Pip’s blood stained bandages, and other important things.

While from what he had gathered, Stan had not got a job yet since he had just returned. He was either outside or in somebodies office getting a job.

“Dude!”

Leopold almost jumped out of his skin. Startled from the sudden voice. His knees buckled and plopped down on his bed. The thin blankets bouncing around his small body.

He blinked a little, and twirled his face around to look up at the cube’s door-less opening. He watched wearily as a figure charged past their cube, running down the hallway.

“You fucking wanker! Get back here!”

A few seconds later, a group of men passed. All of which had small knife like objects in their hands. Chasing after the other one.

Leopold gulped and shovelled backward. He pulls his knees up, and wraps his arms tightly around them.

This is prison.

He had to remind himself.

This is prison. No matter how he saw it. If he saw the good, or some shit, he had to remember it is prison.

Prison housed many horrific and dangerous men.

“It’s alright Buttercup.” Kenny called to him in a sweet and comforting voice.

Leopold snapped his head around towards the other blonde.

His opened and shut a million of times. He had almost forgotten he wasn’t alone in this small space.

Which was silly of him as Kenny had just been talking to him.

“Relax Butters. As long as you stay out of their way, and don’t cause trouble, you’ll be fine.” Kenny grinned warmly. “It’ll be fine. As long as you keep your head down, it will be good.”

Heart pounding in his chest. Leopold slowly nodded. He was still scared.

Kenny could taste it.

“Butters. You will be fine, I’ll take care of you. So will the guys.” he said comforting to him.

He winked at him, before he turned to the small beaten up chest of draws between their beds and dug out something.

“Here. These normally comfort me when I’m feeling down.” he said, throwing something over to Leopold.

Said blonde easily caught it between his hands. He tilted his head and gazed down at it. A small white bag sealed by a red sticker.

It made him anxious.

Had Kenny just given him drugs?

But Kenny himself said he was clean. He doesn’t do that stuff anymore.

Biting his bottom lip. Leopold slowly peered into the white bag.

He felt relief fill him automatically. It was cake like. About the same size of his middle thing.

A roll like texture, with what seemed like cream wretched in the middle.

“Buttercup!” Kenny laughed.

He couldn’t help it. Kenny just loved Leopold’s reaction.

“It’s a Twinkie. You know a cake? My younger sister sends boxes of them in. She’s a baker, you see.” He laughed.

Kenny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Karen…” he began.

Kenny reached for his family photo. He held it close to his face.

“Karen’s my baby sister. She’s always sending in care packages filled with all sorts of sugary treats. Miss Testaburger allows Karen to do it because Karen’s a good girl.”

Leopold smiled to himself.

He could see how proud Kenny was of his baby sister.

Leopold got the impression Kenny was from a family that didn’t have much money. He felt his chest tighten again at the thought.

“You probably guessed, but my family would have been the trashy poor family. The family that lived in a rundown house at the end of the town. We didn’t have money for normal things. Not even dinner either…we eat a lot of pop tarts.” Kenny said in a shy like voice.

He was hard for, Leopold realized. This was something Kenny held dear to him.

“My family…um, my parents, the money they did scrap together…” Kenny trailed off with sadness. He looked down and scratched at his cheek.

“They wasted it on drugs rather than give us real food. Kevin’s my eldest brother, used to go out of his way to earn little money just to feed Karen and I. Some days, Kevin wouldn’t eat all, just so we can eat…” he muttered.

Kenny sighed, and pushed his blonde hair out of his face.

“My Dad found out that Kevin had this money and wasn’t giving it to him. To the family, as he called it but really was his drug money. He beat Kevin so badly that night.” he muttered.

His voice creaking and he rubbed his eyes.

He was crying.

Leopold realized.

He found himself moving, his legs stretching out and bringing him off the bed. Walking across the small distant to Kenny’s bed. He slide down into the spot next to the curled up blonde.

Leopold’s heart was pounding so loudly that he was afraid Kenny could hear it.

Kenny tried to smile. It was watery. He looked at Leopold and sniffed deeply, almost painfully.

“My Dad killed my brother. Isn’t that fucked up.” he laughed dryly.

His face had red and pink splashes across his soft pink skin.

“He beat Kevin so badly that he just didn’t get back up again.”

Leopold without thought, throw his arms around Kenny. He found himself hugging the other man. He pressed his body against Kenny’s tightly, and gently patted him on the back of the head. He ran his hand through the shaggy hair.

Like a mother would. He could feel the wetness, and coldness seeping across his collar bone. The tears made his spin chill with a painful sadness.

“After we lost Kevin, it was just me and Karen. Dad had ran away, and Mum was trying to keep herself together.” Kenny sniffed and laid his head against Leopold’s shoulder.

“Karen really did it. She pushed herself so hard. For Kevin, and she did it.” Kenny grinned and finally rubbed his face.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Leopold smiles. He glanced timidly up at the beautiful family photo.

Leopold opened the cake had given him earlier.

Leopold held it to Kenny’s lips, pressing it against Kenny’s mouth.

Leopold smiled sweetly at him, as he remembered Kenny had said the surgery treat would cheer him up.

Kenny chuckled.

He bites the Twinkie in half. He chews the sweet, and moans as it coats his tongue. The sound made Leopold flush redder.

Said small blonde shrugged, and popped the last part into his mouth. His cheeks becoming darker when Kenny gazed at him as he eat the sugar coated treat.

“You’re something else, Buttercup.” Kenny said softly.

He rubbed his eyes. They was still teary, and a little red. He sniffed, as he mellowed himself out. Relaxing once again.

Leopold smiles. He doesn’t know why, but that pleases him. He likes that Kenny finds him fasciation. He didn’t realize he enjoyed Kenny’s attention.

Leopold shifted until his back was resting against the wall of the cube, he then laid his head against Kenny’s shoulder.

It tasted good. Leopold realized. The cake. It was good, and it did make him feel better. Even if it was a tiny portion. It was good.

He didn’t get to eat sweets, or cakes. It had been the first time he had eaten one.

“Did you like it? Karen’s baking skills are amazing, right?” Kenny hummed softly.

His lips pulled into a large grin, and he nudged him on the shoulder.

The smaller blonde looked up and nodded. His lips forming a small smile.

Kenny stared at him. He leant close to Leopold, staring directly into his eyes before he let out a sharp gasp.

“Seriously Buttercup?” he gasped out and laughed.

“Was that your first cake?” Kenny said in shock.

Leopold’s eyes widens. He leant back shyly. Kenny had been able to tell what he was thinking that fast?

Nobody had ever been able to do that before. It made Leopold’s chest burst with warmth, while his stomach fluttered.

It felt good that somebody had been able to tell what he was thinking without speaking.

“I can’t believe you.” Kenny chuckled, and his lips forming a grin. “You have never had any sweets. Cakes. Or even chocolates. Holy. I don’t think I could live without my sweets. Like holy shit Buttercup!”

Leopold let out a breathless giggle. He bowed his head, with his own tiny smile. He shrugged. He had never been allowed to eat those kind of things.

Ever.

It was forbidden to even try them, or he would be punished for it.

Kenny gapped his mouth slowly. He shook his head, and turned back to the very same draw. He pulled it open and Leopold was rather surprised at the massive hidden stack of white bags.

All with the red sticker that read ‘Karen’s bakery’.

“Karen sent a care package yesterday.” Kenny explained sheepishly, and grabbed a few bags.

Kenny shifted until he was sitting across from Leopold. He played the small stack between their folded legs.

“Now. Buttercup. I’m gonna introduce you to something magical.” he teased.

Leopold felt his own tiny grin appear across his face. Kenny looked so excited. So excited to eat sweets, and to show him all the amazing things his little sister was able to make.

They started with the Twinkies, then cupcakes, brownies, mush mellow things and many other things. All of which Leopold had never tried before.

Kenny knew Leopold wasn’t a big fan of eating. He thought about Leopold might take to sweets better than savoury food, but he realized it was the case with all food.

Every snack they opened, Leopold never ate the full thing and so, after the third small cake, they began to share them.

They opened one at a time, rather than two. Kenny wondered in concern about Leopold’s stomach. He hardly eat anything at all. He should be eating more, a lot more.

Eventually, Leopold dozed off. Sleeping cutely with his head against Kenny’s shoulder, he had been listening to all the amazing adventures of Kenny as a child.

The things Kenny, Stan, Kyle and unfortunately Cartman underwent as children.

Adventures of the four of them, apparently they had been rather close as a young children, but grow tired of Cartman’s bullshit as they grow up.

Adventures of the four of them.

Adventures of Clyde, Token, Tweak, Craig and their other friends named Jimmy and Timmy. Adventures the ten of them went on. Amazing, and mind blowing things too.

Leopold had eventually fallen to sleep with the stories running through his mind.

He slowly awoken sleepily. His eyelids twitched, and his lips quivered. His eyes slide open. Looking but not seeing.

He felt a pinch of embarrassment upon realizing he had been laid down with Kenny’s blankets.

Something had twitched in the back of his mind, and Leopold sat up slowly worriedly. Where was Kenny?

Kenny had been here when he fell asleep? But where was he now?

He really did like Kenny.

~#~#~#~#~

Leopold’s blue eyes shook, and blurry as he sat up. He balled his hands and rubbed his eyes. He could hear movement.

A lot of movement. Maybe Kenny was still here. Slowly he blinked, but what he saw was definitely not the friendly blonde haired inmate.

Breathe hitching in his throat. Leopold trembled.

A large man was in front of him, his back to the poor blonde and hunched over.

Like he ransacking something. Going through something. Something on his bed, something that was apparently his.

But Leopold didn’t have anything.

The blonde tried to stand up. His legs shook and buckled, sending him straight back down on Kenny’s bed.

The bed squired, and made a loud noise which alerted the large man in front of him.

Immediately beady eyes snapped to him.

Eric Cartman glared down at Leopold.

His lips curled back, revealing his teeth and sneered at him. Staring down at him challengingly at the poor blonde.

“Relax your tits!” he hissed.

His fat nose twitching as he glared.

Leopold’s eyes widen.

Had he found Karen’s sweets?

Was he stealing Kenny’s special stash? Leopold worriedly trembled. He wanted to get up and prevent Cartman was taking something so precious.

With determination, Leopold climbed up. His knees buckled but he tried to make his very smaller petit body bigger then what it was.

“Ha. Fucking hilarious.” Cartman sneered. His lips pulled into a large, shark like grin. “You’re going to stop me?”

Leopold jumped. He let out a small yelp when Cartman shoved him hard. His piggy hand slamming into his chest, and sending the small body straight onto the blankets.

His small body bounced on the bed, and he slammed his head against the wall from the sudden push.

“I’m just looking! Christ, you’re a touchy one aren’t you, Butters?” Cartman huffed loudly.

Cartman rolled his eyes, with the rolls of fat bouncing around his face as he made a loud snort.

Cartman rounded fully to stare down at Leopold.

“Why else would you be in the slammer. Naughty, naughty. Watcha do anyway?” he purred out.

He leant down close to Leopold’s face. He wiggled his big fingers, the fat pooling around the joist shook as he wiggled it.

Seeing that Leopold wasn’t going to speak, Cartman rolled his eyes and tsked loudly.

“You really don’t talk, huh? Cat got yah tongue? Or.” the large man began and grinned widely.

He leant on Kenny’s bed. Lifting a fat leg and pressing it onto the cushion. The mere weight of it pressing down made the bed wail.

Cartman leant over poor Leopold, his large body shielding Leopold from the light and casting a shadow over him.

“Has Kenny got your tongue? To do you enjoy having his tongue down your throat? His little whore? Little fuck toy?” Cartman chuckled.

Breathing his stinky breath into Leopold’s face.

Leopold felt his throat close up.

He shook his head slowly.

He wasn’t a whore, or anything!

Please!

He hates that name, he doesn’t want to remember it. He hates that word! Hates it so much.

“Hm. I bet you like it? Huh? How about you play with the big boys now?” Cartman hissed.

His eyes flickering with darkness and leaning even closer to his face.

“I bet you’ll enjoy my cock more than that stick. I’ve got another pocket for you. I promise, nobody will touch you while you hold onto it.” He said.

Leopold froze completely.

His body felt the familiar icy coldness rush over him. Fear came through him, with his lips crushed together and eyes so wide they burned.

“Take off your pants. Butters.”

It wasn’t a suggestion.

Leopold realized.

His face becoming pure white with fear. His body had immediately clammed up with the familiar memory of pain. Of acid pain.

“Or I’ll do it for you.” Cartman hissed through bared teeth. He leant as close as his fat body could allow him, in to Leopold. “I bet that’s what you want. Hmmm? You’ll like that, huh, whore?”

“If you struggle, it’ll hurt even more.” Cartman growled.

He brought his hands to the elastic of Leopold’s pants. He tugged on the elastic.

Leopold shuddered. He couldn’t move.

He wished Kenny was here.

He wanted Kenny to save him.

Nobody had even cared before.

He didn’t want to think Kenny would leave him like this.

Leopold was amazingly able to roll his head to the side.

“You are not allowed to look away! I own you now. That also means, I male all of your decisions for you. You don’t piss, you don’t eat, don’t sleep, don’t fuck, and don’t cum unless I say you can. Understand?” Cartman growled like a banshee.

His voice hissing and bouncing off the wall. His large beefy, fat hand grabbed Leopold by the chin and forced him to look at him.

It was absolutely, gut-wrenchingly horrifying, and Leopold was frozen in fear. He wasn’t strong enough to push him off.

He didn’t want it. He tried to shake his head, but the large man held him firmly.

“What the hell are you doing here?” a familiar voice hissed.

The voice come from nowhere, and Leopold at first thought it was his imagination, until he felt nails dig painfully into his skin. Making his skin burn painfully.

Cartman snapped his head around. His dark eyes dangerous narrowed into slights.

“Shit.”

Cartman cursed underneath his breath and as if Leopold had burned him, leaped away from him.

“Kinny!”

Leopold blinked slowly. He wearily pushes himself up. His head throbbed, and he felt so dizzy. He turned his eyes from Cartman to the doorway of the cube.

He blinked once and then twice, rubbing his eyes as if he thought he was seeing things.

Kenny.

He was here. Leopold stared anxiously at the shaggy blonde.

His stomach flipped, and he felt a strange fuzziness filled his very being.

Kenny.

Kenny had appeared.

Had come to save him!

Kenny eyes narrowed at Cartman. His hands shook, trembled with disgust.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Asshole.” he growled.

His voice deep menacingly, and rather scarily, his face had become darker than normally.

Cartman inhaled sharply, and glared back at Kenny.

“What? I can’t play with your roomie? Huh?” he grumbled back.

His voice laced with a meaning that fell on Leopold’s death ears.

“Fuck off, Asshole!” Kenny exploded.

He stormed into the room. Walking straight up to Cartman and hissed through clenched teeth.

“Leave him the hell alone!”

Cartman snorted much like a pig. His nose flared, and he rolled his eyes. Going toe to toe with Kenny, pushing himself up to make himself seem larger than before.

“And if I don’t? He doesn’t belong to you! He needs a better owner then you!” he said in return.

Kenny’s eyes glittered dangerously.

“You’ll regret it, Cartman!” he breathed out in a deep hiss.

A voice that promised him dangerous.

“Fuck you, Kinny!” Cartman bellowed back.

Footsteps travelled a small distant, and Stan entered the cube with large worried eyes. His eyebrows raised to his hairline.

“What’s with all the yelling?” he asked worriedly.

Stan’s eyes flickering between Kenny and Cartman. Something was wrong.

What’s Cartman doing here?

“What the fuck?” Kyle frowned.

Kyle scratched the back of his head. His hair more than messy then normally. He stepped into the cube next to Stan.

Cartman groaned. “Fucking fantastic! The Jew is here!”

“Fuck off fatass!” Kyle hissed in return.

Stan flinched a little, before sighing. “Cartman. Really, why are you here for?”

Kenny shifted. He moved to stand in front of Leopold to protect him from Cartman.

Cartman shrugged. He breathed deeply, and clocked his head to the side.

“No reason really. I was just ransacking.” he said as if that explained everything they needed to know.

Like it was a perfectly innocent thing to do.

Kenny makes a high pitched sound from the back of his throat. He stepped towards him.

“What the fuck did you take?” he demanded.

Eyes narrowing as he stared down Cartman.

Did take any of Karen’s bakeries?

If he had so much as touched one, Kenny was going to end him.

Cartman stepped away from the rather scary man, and held his hands up.

“Jesus cries. Relax and back the fuck up.” he hissed in return. “I didn’t touch any of your shit!”

Kenny frowned. His eyebrows pulling together.

“What?” he asked in confusion.

Leopold didn’t have anything. He refused to go to commissary. Leopold only had the normal things.

The things Chef gave to everyone.

“Yeah. It’s on his bed.” Cartman shrugged once again. “It looked like it had good stuff in it.”

Leopold felt his whole begin freeze. Like something colder than ice had been planted upon his thin body.

Melting over his skin.

His breath got trapped into his throat. Watching as his body ached with pain as Cartman stepped revealing a large wooden box on his bed.

A familiar box.

A parcel that Leopold hated seeing. Hated receiving.

Seeing it sitting there rather innocently disgusted him.

“I didn’t get to see what is inside.” Cartman frowned.

His lips pulling into a depressed frown, which seemed to upset him.

Cartman obviously wanted to steal the things in side.

The parcel was massive. Seeming like it must have packed a lot of things inside, probably important things or vulnerable things.

It was brownish in colour, with cute colourful felt tip pen drawing pasted all over it. It was mailed to them, and one of the guards must have brought it in.

Must have placed it onto his bed for Leopold.

Leopold’s blue eyes narrowed. He had never looked inside and he never was going to.

“What? You was going to steal the only thing Butters has?” Kyle yelled in disgust.

He shook his head at Cartman.

Cartman pouted, like a child.

“Look at him! Does he really need something this big!” he said.

Cartman reached out to touch the parcel. Went to caresses it when Kenny grabbed his arm and twisted.

“Kinny!” Cartman sneered.

“It’s not your Asshole!” Kenny growled back.

The yelling, the arguing became noise in his ears. Leopold just stared at the box. He had seen many in life.

They was always mailed to him as guilt gifts or something. He didn’t know. He never wanted it. Ever. He would always get rid of it.

Give it to another person or something. Sometimes just take it to a guard and ask them to trash it. If they did or not, had nothing to do with him.

There wasn’t anything evil, or bad in the box.

Leopold knew that.

He thinks it might be food, or something. He shook his head.

Cartman had attacked him and everything.

Cartman hurt him just because he wants that?

Seriously?

Really?

He doesn’t want it, Cartman can have it if he wants.

Leopold jumped up.

His feet slapping against the ground rather loudly.

The sudden action gained everyone’s attention. They hadn’t been expecting him to move a muscle until Cartman had left the cube.

They all stared with surprised eyes as Leopold walked rather calmly towards the parcel on his bed. He walked with the most calmness in the whole world.

Cartman made sound in distress. He had wanted the box, but it seems Leopold was going to take it.

Leopold didn’t even glance at the box as he wrapped his arms around the box. Pulling it to his chest, and spinning towards the large inmate.

Leopold had no idea where his strength came from, to pick up the heavy parcel with his weak arms. He pulled it above his head, and throw it with all the might and energy he could master up.

He throw it.

Throw it straight at Cartman.

The piggy like man let out a high pitched cry as it slammed straight into his face. Making a loud thud. He stumbled backward, and landed straight on his backside.

He kneeled over slightly in pain.

The parcel falling into his lap, it was slightly arched inward with a small creak in it.

Kyle burst into laughter. His eyes watering slightly.

“Jesus! Butters! That was the best thing I’ve ever seen!” he cried out.

He bent over and laughing heavily. Even Stan was chuckling under his breath in amusement.

Kenny stared in shock. His eyes wide and bewildered. He gapped a little.

Had Leopold just did that?

He had thrown the large parcel straight at Cartman.

It slammed into his round face, and knocking the wind right out of him.

Fuck. It was hilarious!

The best goddamn thing he had ever seen! Kenny creaked up, and laughed. Especially over Cartman’s shellshock face, his black beady eyes wide with his jaw dropped. Nobody ever had the courage to stand up to him, only them.

The small group of men that had grown up with Cartman would challenge him. Nobody else in the prison would.

Somebody like Leopold had actually physically did something.

“What the hell?” Cartman wheezed out.

His breath coming out in a broken like tune.

Kenny rolled his eyes, and snorted.

“Are you okay?” Kenny words cut through the emptiness.

He turned to look at the shaky blonde next to him.

Kenny lifted a hand, and gently took Leopold’s shoulder. Said smaller blonde blinked a little. Shallow breathed, panting with something that could be labelled.

He started to absorb what had just happened. It was too much.

“Ay!” Cartman suddenly yelled. “I’m the one who got hurt! You should be asking me that!”

Kyle rolled his eyes down at him.

“Are you going to keep laying on the ground?” he asked in his high pitched tone of voice. “Like scum?”

“Fuck off Kahl!” Cartman bellowed out.

His face becoming crimson and stumbled up to his feet. He shook a little, and almost fall against the wall as he tried to catch himself on his weight.

Cartman made a grumble like snort, and rubbed his face.

Leopold stared back at him. He was scared. So scared at what he had done. He did the only thing he could think off, he shrugged his shoulder tensely and turned away.

Not being able to stare back at the man much longer, and walked to his bed.

He tried to keep himself seem calm enough not to look like a puppy with a tail between his legs.

“Fatass! I think that means you can have the stupid box!” Kyle hissed.

He shifted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Cartman blinked once, and then twice.

He stared back at Kyle as if he was thinking it was a joke.

A trick on him, but eventually he turned his gaze down to look the box. His hands twitched with eager. He wanted to know what he had here.

The large brunette shrugged. He grabbed the box, wrapping his arms tightly around the parcel and scrambling off.

Nobody lifting a hand to stop him either.

“Fucking asshole.” Kyle growled under his breath.

He shook his head, and turned to face his friends.

“Holy shit.” Stan’s cracked.

His eyes large and shocked at what he had just seen.

“Did that really happen?” he squealed.

Leopold sat on the edge of his bed, and frowned.

He had no idea what was in the parcel, but he expects it’s nothing amazing or fantastic.

He thinks it’s just food and crap. He doubted it would be worth anything, and if it did, wouldn’t be worth a lot.

Slowly, the blonde crossed his arms over around his stomach. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought about what Cartman had tried to do.

He had tried to touch him, down there, and he groaned mutely.

It was disgusting.

He was disgusting.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, Butters.” Kyle added. He sounded rather impressed.

Leopold shrugged. He shifted on the blankets, and ran his hand through his short fluffy blonde hair. He crossed his arms on the blanket, and bites at his bottom lip.

Slowly he lifted his head to look meekly up at the three men.

The truth is, he could not handle seeing that parcel. The one he would get every week, every month and sometimes at period of times, every day.

He hated it.

He hated seem them.

He hated seeing the same box. The same parcel. Always decorated in different colour pen pictures smothered all over it. Suns, flowers, balloons, animals and such.

He hated it. He couldn’t believe stand them.

~#~#~#~#~

The days that followed was the same.

Nothing really changed.

It was like a rhythm.

A pattern.

Something that Leopold had grown used to.

Get up before any other inmate, he had become rather comfortable and content with seeing Kyle only in the early houses. Kyle would sometimes wait for him, or Leopold would wait for Kyle. The two had grown used to seeing each other.

Leopold wasn’t used to being naked with millions of people seeing him. He didn’t like having eyes on him, but it was just Kyle.

It was okay with just Kyle.

Occasionally, one or two other men would get up. But they would be humming or singing in the fair corner from him and Kyle.

Sometimes, Kyle would bitch about the other guys.

Cartman, Craig, Clyde, and sometimes even Stan and Kenny.

Leopold realized he liked listening to Kyle, he didn’t mind it and Kyle seemed to enjoy talking to him. Even after they showered, and dressed.

The two would continue talking, or Kyle really, until the others started to turn up.

At first Leopold wondered about Damien and Pip.

He noticed they didn’t come for breakfast, lunch or dinner much.

He soon found out the two was allowed to eat in the library.

Sometimes, once a week Leopold realized, the two would come and join their table for the day.

It was nice.

Everyone had watched with fascination at how Leopold talked with Pip.

They had a lot of questions which Pip had amazingly been able to answer.

Leopold noticed the day Damien and Pip would come and eat with them...

Cartman never showed his face.

Even in the cafeteria to eat. He wondered why briefly before shrugging it off.

Of cause. Leopold had to go see Mr Mackey. He was supposed to an hour and half meeting with him, but it never went over twenty minutes. Leopold never uttered a word to the large headed man.

His food portions wasn’t as big as they normally had. Something that Leopold was thankful for.

Craig and Tweak had realized he wouldn’t or couldn’t eat a lot of food, so his food was a small portion.

Just enough for him to eat fully on a good day, or half of the portion on a bad day.

During his twenty minute sessions with Mr Mackey, the large headed man had tried to discuss job possibilities.

He knew about St. Mary Cross, and had tried to talk about if Leopold felt ready to work.

The blonde had just shrugged, to which Mr Mackey took as an ‘okay enough’.

Mr Mackey had talked about working in the kitchen, or the library. He was going to look into it, as he didn’t think Leopold was the right person for the other jobs.

Which honestly upset Leopold a little. He could clean like any other man, sure he couldn’t teach lesson like a few smarter inmates, but he thought he could clean toilets, tables and such.

Of course, he hadn’t voiced it, instead he nodded.

However there was many things that had kept coming to the surface of his brain every day.

_“Why did you end up in prison, Kenny?”_

_“What did you do?”_

But Leopold couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to voice his question.

However the closer he became to the group, the more he felt the urge to speak. To talk with them, but he afraid.

His voice made being crazy.

Once a week. The very same parcel would appear in his cube.

The one he shared with Kenny. Always decorated in beautiful but childish drawing.

Sometimes it would already be in his room, other times a guard would bring it to his cube and give it to him.

Chef, Baba and sometimes Red would bring it to him. They would say he got another one. Sometimes they ask him why he would never open it, however, Leopold shrugged in return.

Eric Cartman. The man that was planning to hurt Damien.

Never made a move.

Leopold had been so confused when Kyle bitched about Cartman having the bark but not the bite.

Apparently he always said crap like that, not just about Damien but about Craig, Kenny and even Kyle at times too.

He never really went through with his plan to probably hurt them like that.

Most likely because he at least respected them a little. Having grown up together and shit.

Or maybe it just comforted him to have them there too?

Now that being said, Cartman did have fights with them.

He would swing fists and kick with them. Guards having to pull him away from whoever he had pounced on.

Most of the time it was Craig or Kenny he would be in fight with.

Leopold had just began to give him the parcels. After he had greedily taken the first one, Leopold just shrugged and began to throw them at him.

Whenever he could. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

Cartman could have every single parcel, and in return he would leave Leopold alone.

Cartman did.

Sometimes Leopold had thought about letting one of the guys have it. But when he mutely offered the parcel to one of the others, they had taken it not as something to keep, but gift to start a rather satisfaction game.

First time Leopold had given it to Kyle in return for reading the Hobbit, Kyle had grinned and took his anger, and frustration out on Cartman. He had a turn at throwing the box at Cartman.

It had almost became a game.

Head 50 points, chest 30 points, stomach 10 points and so on.

Leopold didn’t care. As long as he got rid of the damn thing, he could care less.

Cartman however, didn’t seem to care either.

Whatever was inside the parcel pleased and satisfied him enough rather than start a fight over it, and losing it to a guard.

Which pretty much confirmed it was probably food.

As well Cartman’s trash bags had doubled since he got the parcel. Filled with candy bars, burger wrapping and shit. The parcel had food in.

It soon came to that day. Friday morning came.

One full month since Leopold had been put into the prison.

The day the bet had to come to an end. Leopold felt guilty, very guilty and he thought about speaking a single word to help Kenny out.

But he couldn’t. His throat wouldn’t open up.

Kenny had seemed to silently accept he had lost. Now he had done his best. Leopold had to admit. But Kenny unlike other people could see things that they couldn’t. Kenny could see Leopold, his Buttercup, just wasn’t ready to talk.

Leopold broke out of thought as the table shook. He was eating his scrambled eggs slowly, and he was actually enjoying it.

Tweak was an amazing cook.

This morning, Kyle had told him to go on ahead.

Strangely. Leopold had shrugged, and went on to shower alone. Not that he minded.

It was nice, because Tweak had joined him that morning.

“Gha. M-Morning Butters.” Tweak smiled nervously.

His left eye twitches as he sits nervously next to the other blonde.

Leopold looked up at him and smiled in return. He liked Tweak.

He had heard many rumours about the poor guy.

That he was bat shit crazy.

That he was in prison because he snapped, and killed some poor woman, other people said he killed a men, or he had done some other fucked up shit. At first Leopold was a little nervous about being alone with Tweak.

He soon learnt Tweak was just the same of him and Pip. He was scared, and liked to be with Craig. Because the emotionless guy helped him cope.

Once or twice, it had just been himself and Tweak during Breakfast or lunch. It was nice. Leopold didn’t believe nor pay attention to any of the rumours.

He decided to take Tweak for what he was. A shaking, and scared man. He did his best to keep Tweak calm, and help him with the best he could.

“H-How’s life? Gha?” Tweak meekly asked.

He trembled on the metal bench. Unlike other inmates, he wore a large oversized white cardigan over his prison uniform. Probably because he felt saver with more layers on.

Leopold shrugged. He shook his head side to side like he was thinking, before bouncing his small shoulders.

It was fine.

Nothing really bad had happen to him yet.

That doesn’t mean Leopold wasn’t expecting something to happen.

Tweak grinned. His hands shook heavily, as he gripped a spoon to scoop scrambled eggs.

He winced as some of it rolled off the edge of the spoon, and tried to get it into his mouth. Tried to eat it.

Leopold watched for a few seconds. He smiles kindly, as Tweak struggled. Normally Craig would be helping the poor man eat.

Craig would either feed him, or help him keep a steady hand. Seeing that the dark haired man wasn’t here, he turned towards the blonde next to him and carefully held Tweak’s hand.

Gently holding the back of his hand, and helped him keep it steady to eat.

“Gha. Thank, gha, you!” Tweak yelped. “You’re a-always, gha, helping p-people!”

Leopold blinked at him. He smiled widely, and tilted his head. He didn’t think he was that helpful. That he was helping people that many times. Either way he made his stomach spin with happiness.

Tweak tried to drink his juice, and once again, Leopold helped him. His hands shook as he held the cup, almost spilling the juice all over himself and his feet. Leopold gripped the bottom of it firmly to prevent that from happening.

“Oh. Gha.” Tweak yelped.

Jumping on the spot next to him.

“M-Mackey said, gha, said you, y-you might, gha, be working with gha, C-Craig and I in the k-kitchen!”

Leopold blinked a little. So Mr Mackey is thinking of putting him the kitchen. He supposed that might be brought up in the meeting today with Mackey. He wondered what it would be like working with the two them.

Tweak was nice enough.

Sure you needed a lot of patient to talk with him, something Leopold had. Craig on the other hand, was a lot more difficult to talk with.

He doesn’t talk to anybody other than Tweak, unless he was spoken to first. Or if he got pissed off enough to turn his attention away from his partner.

“Gha, you k-know, Kenny works, gha, in t-the kitchen sometimes.” Tweak explained with a smile on his face.

A knowing look within his twitching blue eyes.

Leopold blushed, and looked away.

He shrugged a little. Leopold turned to look at the scrambled eggs in front of him, and spooned some more into his mouth.

He would have moaned if he didn’t have a mouth of eggs. It tasted amazingly, as always. Leopold grown used to the scrambled eggs, and could understand why its Stan’s favorite.

Very subtle, Tweak, Kyle and even Pip teased him. All the time about Kenny. His self-chosen protector. It was all different levels of embarrassment.

Many times Leopold had laid awake staring up at nothing really, but thinking about one certain shaggy blonde haired man sleeping a few steps away.

Kenny seemed to be always on his mind. More than normally, always on his mind recently.

Just the thought of the other blonde man made his stomach flutter as if he had butterflies moving around within him.

He really liked to be with Kenny, he liked spending time with Kenny and Kenny had always been there for him. It was nice.

There was something familiar about him that makes his heart squeeze with warm.

Leopold shook his head, brushing the thought away and sipped his Apple juice. He turned his head away from Tweak, and nibbled his bottom lip. His cheeks felt hot, and he knew they was blood red.

Redder than normal. He blushed a lot as it is. His skin was naturally pale, any time his skin darkens it is highlighted greatly.

Leopold naturally blushed.

Tweak let out a soft chuckle.

He seemed to tell what was on Leopold’s mind. He nods his head slowly while munching on his breakfast.

“Gha. I, Craig, gha.” Tweak yelped.

He jumped a little. His fingers twitched and he chewed his bottom lip. His teeth ripping into the soft skin, and Leopold was worried he was going to making his mouth bleed.

Leopold looked at Tweak worriedly. He had something to say, Leopold knew. He tilted his head, and smiles encouragingly.

Tweak breathed sharply. His face becoming pinkish.

“Um. W-Well. We all went to school t-together. Gha, my situation was a lot different. Gha. I, it was Craig w-who asked me o-out. Gha. We didn’t run into a-any h-h-h-h-gha-homo-phobic gha, or anything. It was t-the opposite.” Tweak explained.

Even thought he had trouble speaking the words for how he was twitching and shaky. He still seemed to be happy, and a warm smile appeared on his lips as he spoke about the past.

The past he had with Craig.

Leopold turned is head to watch Tweak. He was cute, and shy as he spoke about Craig.

“M-My gha, parents, gave me m-money all the time. T-They were so proud of me, gha, t-that I was g-gay.” he chuckled and shook his head.

“O-Our home t-town is a little different. Gha. It’s a-a little m-messed up.”

“A little?” Craig asked.

He came to sit down next to Tweak. His lips pulled into a thin smile, as he turned to face Tweak.

Leopold had begun to wonder about Craig.

He felt the tender spiking between the two.

He watched briefly as Craig immediately turned to Tweak.

He stared to help him with gentle, and tender hand. Help him eat without losing anything, as well as drink without spilling anything.

“Thanks Butters.” Craig muttered and nodded to the smaller blonde.

Thanking him for the help Leopold had given Tweak, in his absent.

Craig breathes softly, and rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

“Our home town is a lot more than screwed up. It is fucked up, and for god reason. A lot of shit that happens in the world, comes from our little mountain town.” he explained with an eye roll.

Leopold tilted his head, he stared at Craig and Tweak thoughtfully.

He wondered about what kind of messed up things had happened to them. Their little mountain town.

Leopold wondered what it was like to live in such a close town. From what he had gathered it sounded like the kind of towns you would hear in stories, films and movies. A town where everybody knew everybody, there was no privacy.

“On the brighter side, our fucked up town looked after each other.” Kyle’s voice suddenly chimed in.

He sat down across from Leopold with his own tray filled with scrambled eggs.

“Sometimes we might fill overwhelmed and pressured by our boxed in town, but I have to admit, the town will come together to protect whoever.” Kyle added.

Craig made a sound from the back of his throat. “That’s true. I guess.”

“It’s kind of being a part of an everlasting team. Even if you leave the town. You will always be a part of the town.” Stan explained in his sweet and kind voice.

He sat down next to his partner, pressing his leg against Kyles. “If you need somebody, the town will be there. The town comes together quickly to help you or anybody out.”

Kyle chuckled under his breath and shrugged. “Sometimes it is annoying. But the town, and its people helped us out. Many times, we all went of crazy adventures.”

Craig smirked, and rolled his eyes a little.

“Like when you moved away, and Stan wrote a song to get you back?” he said teasingly.

“Dude.” Stan whined. His face becoming red with embarrassment.

Kyle blushed himself and looked down at his food.

“It’s not my fault Dad became so up himself. I didn’t want to move away, but…” Kyle trailed off, and turned Stan shyly. “I thought it was really sweet what you did.”

“I missed you. A lot…” Stan admitted. “I wanted to get you back....”

“Sometimes, I sing it too you know.” Kyle said softly, with a shake his head. “Especially when I felt, you know dude, low and stuff.” Kyle shrugged.

Craig makes a snort. He chuckled softly, with a soft smile across his lips.

“Kind of cheesy thought.” He muttered to himself.

“Oh, come of it. You know as well as I do, that if Tweak’s family moved away, you would have done everything in your power to bring him.” Stan said in a gentle voice.

He glanced over at Tweak, who twitched and jumped with his face becoming crimson.

“Hell, I wouldn’t put it pass you to make a song or something too.” Stan said.

Craig blinked a little. His cool eyes slide to the shaky blonde next to him, and his lips formed a tiny smile. He lifted an arm and placed it around Tweak’s shoulders.

“I guess I would.” he uttered with a shrug.

Tweak rested his head against Craig’s shoulder.

Leopold gazed at the two couples. Tweak’s head on Craig’s shoulder, while Stan held Kyle’s hand. Each one loved the other, very much.

He could tell. They all was in such a dark place, a very dark place – Prison yet there was something like that in Prison.

The small blonde haired man stared at them. He didn’t understand it, but at the same time, he did.

“Morning all.”

Kenny grinned widely.

He piratically popped out of thin air. His blue eyes half-lidded, as if he was still very tired yet still able to grin so perfectly that it outlines his chin just right.

He stretches his arms over his head after he sat down. He snorts a little as he rubbed his face.

Kyle turns to him. His rather beautiful emerald flickering as they turned to peer at his friend.

“Well Kenny. It seems Butters still not talking.” he said smoothly, and cunningly.

He tilts his head rather cutely, and his lips forms a smile.

Kenny blinks once before his face falls.

“Damnit.” he muttered under his breath.

His eyes lifts to the smaller blonde haired man and frowned to himself.

“I generally thought I would have got yah’ to talk.” Kenny pouted like a child who had got caught with their hand in the candy jar.

Leopold blushed himself, and arched his head downward. He bites his bottom lip and anxiously bumps his fists together.

He had warmed up to Kenny.

He had become comfortable with the other man greatly.

True to his word, Kenny had never hurt him or anything. He hadn’t forced him to do anything or jumped during the night.

He had, for lack of better words, been a real nice guy. Kenny had helped him whenever he needed him.

However, there was a lot of things he wanted to ask, and talk about with Kenny. Leopold just couldn’t bring himself to.

“Well. Here.” Kenny grumbled and frowned deeply.

He turned and pushed his tray of scrambled eggs to Stan.

“My portion of scrambled eggs, a book for you, and Craig, what fuck do you want?” he said.

Craig smirked wistfully. He shrugged and ran his fingers through his dark hair. “I’ll let you know when I’ve decided.”

Kenny sighed. “Tusk. It’s going to be something ridiculous, isn’t it?” he asked with a childish voice.

“Maybe.” Craig shrugged.

“Asshole…” Kenny muttered and turned away.

Craig throw his middle finger up at the blonde, to which Kenny huff. “Oi. Don’t flip me off!”

Friendly banter. Is what Leopold thinks. It was something he had seen many times.

Craig really liked to throw his middle finger at anybody, and everybody.

Many times, he had heard Chef, Baba and even Mackey yell _‘Don’t flip me off!’_ at the raven-haired man.

It seemed to be some sort of ritual that happened every day. Along with many other things.

Some repeating patens that happened every single day.

Leopold had been here for a full month now, and he had been settling in well.

St. Andrew Park is a lot different to St. Mary Cross. Leopold had grown use to the strangeness of St. Andrew Park.

He often wondered would he had been screwed up if he had been taken to St. Andrew Park rather than St. Mary Cross?

The least expecting man came out from the line. His brown hair falling into his eyes. He walked with his shoulders hunched and head down.

“Oh. Look who finally decides to join us?” Craig grunted.

He turned his head to the side as a lanky built male came walking up to them. His dark eyes staring down the familiar man with the round face. He smirked coolly while he stared at him in silence. Mutely judging his friend.

Clyde frowned deeply. He glared back at his friend, and fall into the spot next to him.

“Well. Fuck you too Craig.” he huffed deeply.

Craig rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Clyde. Just saying you’ve been here a month but you never approached our table. Not once.” he said in a deep voice. He shrugged his shoulder and spooned a large mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

“Yeah dude. Even Rich boy, Token, had spent time at our table.” Stan said.

He pushed his black curls out of his face, and smiled to himself. He stared at the massive portion of scrambled eggs on his tray. A lot bigger than the others.

Damn.

He was going to enjoy this week!

His favourite meal of the day being enhanced. Damn right will he enjoy it. The creamy taste and everything. He was excited to get started. He digs in, as there wasn’t many meals he enjoyed at St. Andrew Park. Not that Craig needed to know that, thought.

“Where is Token by the way?” Kyle asked.

Choosing to ignore Stan as he precedes to pig out on the scrambled eggs.

The red and orange curly haired man shifts, and pulled his legs up. He curled his legs underneath him, in a rather impressive sitting position.

“Isn’t Token and you, um, together now?” he asked thoughtfully.

Clyde groaned. He laid his head onto the table, and groaned even louder than before.

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore.” he sighed with a grim smile appearing on his face. “I think I might have screwed it. You know, like I do with everything.”

Leopold winced at how dry his voice was. The last time he had seen either Clyde or Token, the two seemed to have become rather inseparable.

Token was smart, and clever from what Leopold had seen. He doubted Token would have been upset over anything, especially considering he kept apologizing for Clyde to everyone.

Clyde didn’t know how to control his mouth, at times.

“Watcha do Clyde?” Kenny hummed loudly.

Swing his legs under the bench. He catches Leopold gaze briefly, and winks at him teasingly. The mere action makes Leopold blush.

Clyde groans against the table. He didn’t make a word, just groan with his face flat against the cool metal.

“That bad, huh?” Stan muffled through the eggs.

He swallowed the large mouthful. His nose flared, and his eyes burned as he felt his throat hitch. He coughed softly, and hit his chest over and over a little.

Kyle frowned.

He turned to the dark-haired man, and gently rubbed him directly in the middle of his shoulder blades.

“That’s why you shouldn’t force so much at once!” he huffed in his matter of fact, tone of voice.

Stan sheepishly smiled in return. His cheeks darkened embarrassed.

“If I die, then I die happy.” he shrugged, and whipped his mouth rather clumsily.

“Okay.” Kyle shrugged, but grinned a little anyway. “I guess I might still love you anyway.”

“Might?” Stan gasped over dramatically, and grinned himself when Kyle rolled his eyes.

Kenny suddenly let out a deep sound from the back of his throat, and slapped his hands against the table.

“Oh my god. Am I really the only one here who isn’t having sex? Like dudes. Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?” he yelped, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Butters isn’t.” Craig said dryly.

Kenny suddenly perked up. His head twirled back around to the cute blonde.

“Oh yeah. Buttercup. You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” he asked.

Leopold blushed.

He looked away, not liking people talking or knowing about his sex life. He simply shrugged in return.

The movement with his shoulders, made Kenny’s eyes if possible, widen.

Interest appeared within the many eyes.

Leopold didn’t look like somebody who had lost their flower quite yet.

Kenny wasn’t going to lie. He was very curious to know if Leopold had or not.

“So, you’re not then?” Kenny pressed.

Leopold felt his mouth gapping in surprise.

Was his virgin?

God.

He doesn’t like that question, and would never want to answer that question. He knew the answer, but answer always made him sick.

Sick to his stomach. It was too much.

Head down. The blonde shrugged.

Kenny pouted, and leant back. He went to cross his arms over his chest.

“Does it matter Kenny.” Kyle sighed.

Kyle noticed how uncomfortable Leopold had become within seconds. He glanced over at Leopold sympathetically.

After a few seconds, Kenny shrugged and let it go. He would find out eventually.

After a while, he would find out.

“Alrightie. Clyde come on. Tells us what you did to chocolate love?” he popped up with a shit eating grin spreading across his lips.

Clyde rolled his head. He looked up with his head slightly arched back, and used his chin to stare at Kenny.

“That’s a little racist. You know.” he said, with his lips settling into a line.

Getting no response. Clyde sighed deeply, and puffed his cheeks out. He grumbled deeply from the back of his throat. His silk brown curls fell into his face and he let out a soft sound which made his throat throb almost painfully.

He wasn’t going to cry, and he knew if he had started to cry, the guys would make fun of him for it. Because that’s just what they’re like.

“I fucked up.” Clyde muttered. “Can’t we just agree I fucked up, and leave it at that?”

Clyde looked so pitifully. He closed his eyes exhaustedly.

“Well, how did you fuck up?” Kyle finally uttered out.

He swallows the little food he has in his mouth, while turning to look at Clyde quietly.

Clyde pulled at his brown hair, a little more harshly then normally. The action sent specs of pain across his scalp.

“Baba. She, she called me into her office. You know that she sometimes takes on Mackey’s job on his days off…” Clyde explained.

“She’s close to Wendy. Remember Wendy? They are best friends, clued at the hip and shit?” Clyde bellowed out.

His voice high pitched and echoed through the hall. Clyde blushed a bright red colour, and checked around him. Nobody had seemed to care about how loud he had become.

Kenny shook his head. He knew Baba. He wasn’t as close to the girl school as Clyde and Wendy, but she had experimented with him a bit. Kenny cared for her, like a sister and she had promised to keep an eye on Karen for him.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Kenny called out.

He sat up straight and stared across as the brunette.

“Are you saying…Baba took advantage of you?” he asked in defence.

Clyde grumbled loudly, he shook his head furiously.

“What? God no. Well maybe. I’m not sure!” he cried like a confused monkey.

“Just, dude, tell us what happened?” Stan said worriedly.

He remembered the curly blonde haired woman from their days in school. He never pinned her to something like that, but then again, he never pinned Wendy either.

Clyde sat up fully. He lowered his head, until his chest was pressed into his chest.

“She called me into her office. We were supposed to be talking about my job. I’m supposed to be starting my job soon. You know, outside with Red on the field. Gardening and shit.”

“Well instead, Baba confesses. She tells me she likes me, and wants a future with me. She says she’ll help me behave well enough to leave, so we could start on it.” Clyde explained anxiously. His face becoming pinkie as he spoke. He was very worried.

Kyle blinked slowly. “Dude…”

“I know!” Clyde cried out. He pulled a little at his brown curls.

“She said I can think about it, but fuck, what am I going to do?”

Kenny stared at Clyde in surprise. He thought Clyde was going to say something else.

He always knew Baba had a small crush on Clyde during high school, it felt strange to hear again many years later with his two ears.

“What?”

Kyle clicked his tongue.

“I think you must ask yourself, do I like Baba?” he said slowly.

His voice willed with knowledge and logically glitch within it.

“Well of course I do! She was one of my best friends growing up!” Clyde yelped.

He spun his head around to face the slightly younger man.

Craig who normally stayed out of the others drama, tapped his fingers on the table.

“Do you like Baba more than Token?” he asked in his low voice. “Can you see Baba in the same light of Token?”

“You did date her thought…” Kyle added thoughtfully.

His green eyes flickering in his thoughts.

Clyde pouted. He sniffed.

“Yeah! In Fourth grade!” he blurred out in a sob.

“Stan dated Wendy in Fourth grade too.” Kyle said with a nod his head.

In fact, many of the gay men sitting at this very table (minus Leopold, maybe?) had experimented with girls during high school.

Stan started a little early thought, with Wendy.

God. Did he hate Wendy.

“Dude!” Stan yelped.

His eyes widen as he spun his head around.

Kyle pushes his fair out of his face, and shrugged at him.

“Well you did.” he muttered pointing.

Stan frowned deeply.

“I was confused okay. I didn’t realize I had feelings for you. I wanted to figure it out, okay.” he said.

Like he was begging Kyle to believe him.

Kyle didn’t like to think of his school days.

He had spent many of them pinning after his super-best friend, who Kyle was more than sure was straight. Stan was dating on and off with Wendy.

He didn’t think he had chance.

Around the end of his second year. The last time Stan and Wendy broke up. It seemed like a switch had flicked.

It was scary.

Very scary.

Stan paid more attention to him all of the sudden, was touchier and feely while Wendy. Wendy on the other hand seemed to suddenly hate him.

“I mean I realized something was different when I realized I’d rather kiss you then her.” Stan said.

Stan turned fully around to Kyle and taking him by the shoulders. He pulled him in close, like was about to kiss Kyle.

Kyle tilted his head.

“Wendy never did forgive you for that, huh?” he said thoughtfully. His lips becoming crooked.

“Dude.” Stan whined.

Kyle moved his head.

This coursed the raven-haired man to kiss Kyle on the cheek then the mouth like he was originally aiming for.

Kyle chuckled amusingly.

He fully turned back around to Stan, and leant forward.

Surprising Stan when Kyle quickly pressed his lips to Stan’s and held his lips for a few second.

Before Stan could even react in return, Kyle pulled away.

Stan stared blankly, and gapped at Kyle.

Stan knew for a matter of fact, Kyle didn’t like to show full on affection. He was rather shy when it came to kissing and other things.

Stan always became giddy whenever Kyle became more open to affection with people around. It wasn’t all the time, but was rare.

Very rare.

“Can we go back to me? Please?” Clyde suddenly whined.

His voice creaking, and braking through the air.

Stan pouted, and shrugged to himself.

“Oh, right.” he grumbled before rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry Clyde.”

Kenny hummed. He tended to hum whenever he was in deep thought, his eyes flickered as he clocked his head to the side.

“Okay. So, Baba wants you to consider a future with her. Alright then. How did you fuck up with Token?” he asked. He raised an eyebrow.

Clyde pouted. He pressed his chin against the palm of his hand.

“Token. Well, I told him-him about Baba and, stuff.... he said I should just go with Baba and forget about anything that had happen between us!” he yelped out.

His voice creaking and breaking as he spoke. He looked more than worried and panicked.

“Token really, gha, s-said, gha, that?” Tweak squealed out.

He jumps himself, as if somebody had suddenly touched on him on the shoulder. His golden eyebrows pulled together worriedly.

Craig frowned.

His lips formed into a deep thin line as he stared at his old childhood friend.

“Token is smart. If he said that, then it probably is the right thing to do. His judgement is always best.” he said with a shrug.

Clyde stared back at him in disbelief. His jaw dropped and he all but cried.

“But it isn’t the best thing to do!” he yelled back.

Once again, he checked around himself to see if anybody else had overheard him.

“Token wouldn’t even listen to me, or what I wanted to do. Immediately, he was shutting me out!” Clyde cried.

He pushed himself up fully, and pulled at his hair. “Hell! He said he will request a cube switch!”

Craig made a sound from the back of his throat.

“Clyde. Token isn’t wrong. You should that better than anyone, he had never been wrong before.” he explained emotionless.

He shrugged and pushed himself up.

The dark-haired male lifted his empty tray, and stared blankly at Clyde.

“You should do what Token says. Just let it go, and move on. You’ve got a future with Baba. A good one. That is a lot more than the rest of us could say.” he muttered.

“Gha. W-Wait Craig!” Tweak cried out in a panic.

Shovelling with his trey, and quickly getting to his feet. He had moved rather fast which resulted in him bashing his knees against the underneath side of the table.

Craig smiled at the twitchy blonde, and shook his head.

“I’m not going to leave you, Tweak.” he said softly.

Craig waited for Tweak to relax before leading him into the back of the kitchen.

Kenny stared after them before he made a thoughtfully click with his tongue.

“Say. Do you think they ever fucked in the kitchen?” he quizzed.

Kenny turned back to look at the other men. He bounced his eyebrows with a laugh.

“Damnit Kenny.” Kyle snorted and rolled his eyes.

Kenny shrugged.

“What.” he chuckled.

His lips forming that familiar annoying grin.

“But come on. Don’t you think Craig had fucked Tweak over one of the tables back there?” he threw a thumb over his shoulder.

Silence filled the table.

Everyone just stared at Kenny. It was so like him.

He might have calmed down on his hunt for the perfect whole, but he was still the very same Kenny that had fooled around with most the school.

Sometimes they forget how Kenny used to be. He had changed so much since then.

Sometimes it was scary when they think back. Think back to their days during school.

“Totally.” Stan suddenly broke the air.

He clocked his head to the side, and peered at the double greyish doors. “I bet Craig had dominated Tweak more than once back there.”

Kenny grinned at the raven. “How many times have you dominated Kyle?”

“Kenny!” Kyle yelped out, with a red face.

His green eyes spilling wide with burning, stomach flopping embarrassment.

“What I’m a grown man who has been deprived of any form of sex! I’m sexually frustrated, how else am I going to fill that void?” Kenny frowned.

Even though his lips were in a frown, they still twitched into a smile when he found eyes staring at him in amusement.

They weren’t even surprised.

“When you say dominated, do you mean foreplay or just full blown sex?” Stan asked slowly.

His blue eyes shimmers as he thought of something that makes him blush.

Kyle twirled his head around to his lover, with his jaw dropped. “Stan! Seriously?”

“Ah. Well, both I guess.” Kenny said and kicked his legs underneath him.

He leant in close so he could hear Stan better.

Stan makes a thoughtful sound. He tilts his head back, with his hand on his chin.

“Well. Overall, I can’t give a number but since I got back. I dominated Kyle, full blown out roleplay about eleven times in the past week. Give or take. We’ve had sex about three to four times a week.”

“Jesus, that many times?” Kenny gasped.

He smirks and clocked his head to the side.

“Remember in high school? You both was such prunes.” Kenny cracked up with laughter.

Kyle’s face had become bright red. He kept his head down horrified.

“Damnit Stan.” he muttered under his breath with a broken sob. “And we weren’t prunes!”

“Yeah dude. We weren’t prunes. I used to suck him off a lot in our senior year.” Stan chimed in teasingly.

His lips formed a smirk, and he nudged Kyle with his shoulder.

Kyle looked worse than before. His eyes sprung wide, and he shoved Stan a little with his hands. It didn’t do much as he was a lot weaker than Stan.

“Don’t tell Kenny that!” he cried out nervously, and anxiously.

Stan shrugged, and peered down at Kyle.

“Why? It’s not like it’s going to hurt anybody.” he said before smiling. “Besides, it makes me happy to know we made love that much.”

“Stan. Don’t talk like that, it’s embarrassing.” Kyle groaned shyly.

Kyle hide his face into Stan’s shoulder. His ears were just as red as his face.

It was adorable. Cute even.

Kenny stared at his two close friends in silence.

He smiled to himself while watching the two. Stan looked so happy while he hugged the short man close to him.

During their school years, Stan and Kyle had this super best friendship. They were always together, and Kyle had been madly in love with Stan.

Kyle had secretly been pinning after him for a long time but he hadn’t thought anything would come out of it. Stan had been off and on with Wendy.

Many nights Kenny had spent with Kyle. Trying to comfort him as he cried over Stan.

Kenny had thought at one time they two would never be together.

He had a hunch back then that Stan might have feelings for Kyle, but he wasn’t too sure.

Stan would throw him fully into Wendy.

It was hard to tell. So, it surprised him to learn all that time Stan had been sucking Kyle off. Made sense considering how hurt he was.

When Stan and Wendy broke up, for the last time and never got back together. Of course, nobody realized during that time.

Kenny noticed how Stan’s relationship with Kyle had suddenly became more intense, and Stan was always paying attention to Kyle.

Kenny realized how much they loved each other, but was too scared to make a move.

Kenny still thought it was ironic that they all ended up in Prison together, but then again, they did come from the same little mountain town that was full with shit. It was bound to happen, some way or another.

It was nice to see them so close. Together. A pair. Boyfriends. Lovers.

Kenny shook his head. He turned his gaze from the pair, and glanced over at Leopold. The shorter blonde was still anxiously bumped his fists together, and shifting on the bench repeatedly. Leopold quietly took in every.

“L-Look, Clyde.” Kyle breathed in deeply.

He got to his feet with his legs buckling. “All you can do is think about. Think about it long and hard.”

Stan followed Kyle. He stood up with a small grin on his lips, a hidden but exciting secret in his eyes.

“Also. Talk with Token. I know it’s hard, but force him to talk to you. Remember, we shared English glass and was paired up many times. Token was hard to work with.” he uttered out thoughtfully.

Kenny stared up at the dark-haired man. His eyes flashes, especially when he noticed Kyle was avoiding his eyes. He realized. They were running of too fuck! How amusing.

“Use protection~” he sang after them, and laughed fully out loud.

Kyle squealed. His face becoming red, and he throw his middle finger at the shaggy blonde haired man.

“Don’t worry. I got that covered.” Stan joyfully called back, which resulted in a soft punch to the shoulder.

Kenny grinned widely, his eyes glowing with mysterious. “Don’t forget lube!”

“Got that covered too!”

“Stan!”

Kenny shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled to himself, and turned away a hum. He eyed the people still around the table.

Clyde and Leopold.

He licks his pinkish lips, and leaped backward off the bench. His feet twitching as he landed on the floor, he stood up straight and dusted off his pants.

“Buttercup! Glad to see you have finally finished a meal.” Kenny grinned.

He walked around the table to the smaller blonde.

Leopold blinked down at the semi-empty tray. His face slowly began to darker, and shrugged shyly.

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck.

“Even though it was half the portion of other inmates…” Kenny added thoughtfully.  

“Well. I’ve got Mackey today, too.” Kenny said. “If you go first, you can soften him up for me. He tends to think I’m a bad influence.”

Leopold smiled, and shook his head.

Trust Kenny to try something like that.

Still, Leopold never pinned Mackey as somebody who judges his patients. It makes him wonder what Mackey thought about him?

He often wrote in that notebook of his, during their sessions. Mackey must have written some things, right?

He probably might have already labelled him.

At least Leopold wasn’t being spoon-feed pills this time. That was a good start.

With a shake of the head, Leopold followed Kenny out of the hall.

He felt bad about leaving Clyde, but the brunette seemed to be in deep thought.

Clyde obviously need time alone to think this through. He obviously cared for Token a lot, but he liked Baba too.

Poor Clyde.

Leopold really felt for him, it must be confusing and difficult.

Kenny reached out, and grabbed his hand.

Kenny tugged the smaller blonde after him, forcing Leopold to follow him.

Leopold spared a single glance back at the brunette, he shrugged and followed after Kenny.

He is sure everything will be sorted out…


	5. Note for my readers

 

Hello everyone. I'm Rolochan, or more commonly known as Reilly.

 

This is an important update to my readers…and any new ones I guess.

So, as many of you already know, a couple months back I was having health problems. Black outs, fainting at random and other things. I was diagnosed with a sickness. It wasn’t anything serious at the time, however recently treatment hasn’t been going well and it has become more…serious. So I don't know when I can update again, I'm still writing but slowly. It really sucks because I've got to step down from university...yeah. Other than that I'm doing well I guess. I basically live in the hospital now :/ I don't want to go into detail but I just wanted to people to know why there has been no update in a long time.

Sadly I think I have to put this account on hiatus. I have no idea if I can come back or not.

Please don’t get upset if I don’t reply to your comments or if there is no new chapter.

If anybody wants to take my stories, and ideas, and change them or make them better? You have my permission to do so. I don't think I could finish all of them in my state.

 

Thank you for following me, giving me great advise and giving up time to help me. I really appreciate it guys! :)

 

This is one of the stories I am going to try to finish! I love South Park, and it really cheered me up while in the hospital!


End file.
